


Wicked Conceptions

by Grastripemkc



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grastripemkc/pseuds/Grastripemkc
Summary: So this story was reported or IDK actually what Critics United did...but they left me a review and yeah I didn't know what to do so I'm taking my story here. This is just a drabble so I could practice writing sex scenes so I can improve my writing skills. So here is the story: Juvia casts a spell that connects you to your soulmate for 14 days in your dreams, the catch? It's sex dreams. 14 days of sex dreams. Lucy and Laxus get caught up in the spell along with other guild mates. Lucy thinks she's in love with Natsu, so why is she now having sex dreams about Laxus? Lucy and Laxus are now faced with the task of working together in the day time and having crazy sex dreams at night. But hey what's a couple of sex dreams going to do?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue or Day I

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:
> 
> These are the first few chapters.
> 
> No Natsu bashing
> 
> Edgy and light hearted (I hope)
> 
> And smut lots of smut
> 
> I'm not good with grammar
> 
> Again this is just practices pieces with a loose plot. Please be kind I am trying to improve ( I know this is probably bad). Hey! If you see me from Fan Fiction it's me Mad...I got attacked by critics united (they said WE should report..don't know who WE is) but apparently the story broke site rules and I didn't know what to do so I'm posting it here from now on. That story will remain up for now until I honestly figure out what to do with it but for now its on here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia casts a spell that connects you to your soulmate for 14 days in your dreams, the catch? It's sex dreams. 14 days of sex dreams. Lucy and Laxus get caught up in the spell along with other guild mates. Lucy thinks she's in love with Natsu, so why is she now having sex dreams about Laxus? Lucy and Laxus are now faced with the task of working together in the day time and having crazy sex dreams at night. But hey what's a couple of sex dreams going to do?
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> These are the first few chapters.
> 
> No Natsu bashing
> 
> Edgy and light hearted (I hope)
> 
> And smut lots of smut

**Chapter 1: Day I**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy was scared she was running for her life. The forest was bright and sunny. It was even cool. But she would have traded the bitter cold or the hottest muggiest temperatures she could ever think of than what she was dealing with.

She heard his footsteps behind her. _Why was he here of all things?_

Lucy felt a stitch in her side. She screamed as she fell landing harshly in the soft dirt beneath her.

"Ah…!" She screamed.

She heard a tree branch snap behind her. She screamed again when she saw the man, his tall imposing figure towering above her. He smiled looking down at her.

"Finally, Blondie you're all mine." Laxus Dreyar said as he pounced on her.

* * *

**Several hours before:**

Earlier today it was bright and sunny. A rather normal day. Except, it's the most vanilla of days that can start out the wildest adventures. And that's true for Fairy Tail mages.

Down a dark street walked a young blue haired mage was walking. Juvia Locksar was trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. She was in a certain out of the way corner of the city.

Ahead of her was a suspicious-looking magic shop. It looked decrepit and ugly. She opened the little red door.

She took a deep breath in. As she walked in, she saw her. A former colleague named Maya. She had dark brown hair, a round chubby face. She was petite though, where Juvia was curvy, Maya was straight as a board. She had on a green coat with a red velvet hood covering her face.

"Hey Maya." Juvia called, she could hear the smile in her voice.

Maya looked up from her potion, and smiled, Juvia right off the bat, she could tell, time had been good to her. "I see you've been well since our days in Phantom."

Juvia laughed. "Something like that. I'm so glad you contacted me!"

Maya smiled. "Me too. I miss you. I even miss Gajeel."

Juvia laughed. "Now I know you've lost it."

Maya smiled. "Maybe so. But tell me. What have I missed." She said reaching out to her friend.

Juvia sat in the chair, and began to tell Maya all about her adventures and life in Fairy Tail. When she got to the subject of Gray, the water mage became adorably bashful. Maya listened with a considerable degree of patience. That was one of Maya's strengths, she was a listener. She always listened to Juvia back in Phantom about her "failure of a Love Life."

"So you want him to notice you?" Maya asked, adjusting her weight. Her butt had gone numb.

Juvia nodded. "Sorta. We were living together during the separation."

"Well what happened?" Maya asked.

Juvia launched into the guilds disbandment. During that time they were together but then he left. Maya instantly disliked the man, even if it was all in the sake of going under cover.

"Oh Juvia! I love you." She grabbed her friend's hand. "But are you sure he loves you?"

"What do you mean?" Juvia gasped. "He killed himself so he wouldn't hurt me during the Alvarez War!"

Maya bit her lip. "I just hate that he's made you wait. Sorry." She waved her hands in a sue me gesture.

Juvia laughed. "I appreciate that. I wish I could get an answer from him too. Like if there was a way that I would know he felt the same or something a verbal confirmation. I know he died so he wouldn't kill me but- Right now he's fighting something. He wouldn't kiss me or-"

Maya thought that over. "What if there was a way we could know?"

That got Juvia's attention. "But how?" She asked.

"Well I have this spell. It's worked well over the past few years in helping couples realize their feelings-"

Juvia gasped. She was excited, "what is it!?"

Maya waved her over, "come! We have a potion to make!" Maya was smiling. It made her look mischievous, which in a way she was.

Juvia hesitated. "Is this legal?"

Maya stopped, "well I've never been arrested for it." She said thinking about it. Juvia laughed, "that doesn't instill confidence."

Maya giggled. "Do you wanna make the potion or not?"

Juvia bit her lip but nodded.

"Besides it's harmless! What could go wrong!" Maya laughed, leading Juvia to the back of her shop.

* * *

A few hours later, Maya and Juvia were completing the spell.

"So what does it do?" Juvia asked, crushing some herbs.

Maya was carefully measuring out the Voles blood. "What it does is it connects you to your soulmate and your soul mate to you."

Juvia gasped. "A love potion!? Those are illegal!"

Maya winced, "it's not a love potion. It connects the two souls in their dreams. By basically adding these ingredients here." She pointed to the certain list of ingredients on the page in the book. "It will connect you sexually. So basically you will be having sex with your soulmate, but in your dreams."

Juvia lifted an eyebrow.

"Dumb. I know." Maya said pouring in the Voles Blood. "But it works! Mainly use it for customers who come to me in some Love Triangle, but eh." She waved her hands. She looked at the book. "Go to that jar over there!" Maya said critically, staring at the book. She was pointing to a shelf behind her.

Juvia was confused. "What are we adding?"

"Three coins from a dead man's pocket!" Maya smiled brightly. Juvia nodded slowly and walked over to the shelf to get the ingredient.

* * *

**Also earlier that day!**

"Do you think he will like this outfit?" Lucy said looking down at her outfit? Lucy was sitting at the bar. She had come in early hoping to catch Natsu, and ordered him some food and was now chatting with Mira.

She had on an oversized white knitted sweater with a wide v neck. One side hung off her shoulder showing off her lacy white bralette. It had flowers all over the lace. She had on ripped light washed skinny jeans. She had her dark brown belt around her waist. A necklace that consisted of several rose gold chains and matching bracelets hung on her wrists and neck. While beige pointed pumps tied the whole look off. Her hair was styled in a messy bun today. Over all Lucy Heartfilia looked hot as fuck, if all the male and even female (she saw them too) checking her out was any indication.

Mira smiled deviously, wiping down the bar. "I think Natsu will like the outfit so much he'll take you in his arms and make passionate love to you in the middle of the guild hall so I can have my pink hair brown eyed babies sooner!"

Lucy choked on her drink. She was careful to spit into her hand. So she wouldn't get it on her outfit. "Mira!"

Mira laughed. "Oh come on! Don't tell me that's not why you wore the outfit." She stopped wiping down the bar.

Lucy blushed. "I just want him to notice! Say I'm cute! Sexy! Something!" Lucy protested.

Mira bit her lip. "Lucy you should not need that validation-"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Before you go in _that_ kind of big sister tangent. I want my crush to say I'm cute! I know I look good and feel good. Just want my crush to say it."

Mira rolled her eyes. "That's good you know that. It's good you have that high of an opinion of yourself." Mira teased.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Mira. The older mage just giggled in response. "Honestly though," Mira said looking more serious. "Lucy you don't need his validation. Lucy I've never seen him do anything like that though."

"But!"

"No buts!" Mira replied, drying a mug.

"I just want him to think I'm cute!"

"No, you want him to one day, wake up, and realize he's madly in love with you. And make some spectacular gesture of love." She waved the towel in Lucy's face.

"Would you please keep it down! I don't want everyone to know my crush!" Lucy hissed.

Mira was confused. "It's supposed to be a secret?"

Lucy was shocked. "Well...yes!" Lucy said slamming her fists down.

Mira was shocked. "But everyone knows."

"No they don't!" Lucy argued.

Mira frowned. She saw Evergreen walking by. "Hey Ever!"

Ever stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Lucy's crush on Natsu?" Mira asked. "Everyone knows?"

Evergreen nodded and looked at Lucy. "It's true. Everyone knows."

Lucy became the color of a tomato as Ever walked away. Before she could say anything though, Natsu came walking up. Happy flew ahead of him and landed in front of Lucy. Happy waved at Lucy as he landed. "Hey Lushy!"

"Hi Happy!" Lucy said scratching him. Happy purred in response.

"Hey Luce!" He smiled.

Lucy blushed more. "Hey Natsu!" She waved, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

Natsu sat down next to her. Lucy smiled so wide her face nearly broke. Natsu smiled back at his best friend, and started to talk to her. Lucy was feeling giddy talking to Natsu.

"So I was thinking Luce," Natsu said.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked leaning over.

"Maybe we can-"

"Yes!" Lucy said, imagining Natsu asking her out to dinner, she leaned into Natsu.

"Really you want to?"

"Yes!" Lucy dreamily.

"Great! It's great you can read my mind! We can go fishing tomorrow!" Natsu beamed. "You hear that Happy?" Natsu said hi fiving his little buddy.

"Yep! It's why we keep her around." Happy teased.

Lucy's face fell. "Wait, what?" She leaned away from him.

"Everything ok?" Natsu asked, noticing her disappointment.

"Oh yeah! Just fishing! You know how much I love that!" Lucy laughed. Trying to shake off her disappointment.

Natsu nodded. Natsu heard someone call his name. He looked around and saw it was Gajeel. "Hey Lucy," Natsu said looking back at Lucy. "Can you give me a minute?"

Lucy nodded, waving Natsu off towards Gajeel. Natsu smiled his thanks, walking away. Happy flying off with him.

"Hey Natsu!" Mira called.

Natsu turned around. "Lucy ordered this burrito for you!"

Natsu smiled broadly. Mira pushed it in front of him. Natsu walked back to the bar. "You ordered me food?" He asked, taking the plate.

Lucy looked down blushing. "Thought you would get hungry-"

"You know Lucy! You're awesome! This is why I love you." Natsu said, walking away with the burrito.

Lucy stared after Natsu. "I love you too-" she whispered.

Mira stared at Lucy slack jawed. "Oh my God!" Mira gasped, slapping her in the face. Lucy held her face. "Ouch!" She rubbed it gently.

"I mean I needed that but ouch!" Lucy hissed.

"Lucy!" Mira gasped stunned.

"I'm fine!" Lucy protested.

"Liar." Mira argued.

Lucy looked down defeated. "Why can't he notice me! Don't I look cute! Shouldn't 17 year old boys be more handsy and horny?" She whined.

Mira looked at Lucy shaking her head. "Natsu isn't normal though."

Lucy huffed. "You would almost think he's asexual. Honest." She crossed her arms. "Or would it be he's just aromantic?" Lucy questioned.

"What's an aromantic?" Mira asked confused.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "it's someone who doesn't desire relationships."

Mira nodded. "Isn't that just ace?"

Lucy frowned, shaking her head. "No because you may still want a relationship. Just not sex maybe cuddling or hugging, in the most basic terms. But aromantics don't want relationships."

Mira nodded, chewing on her lip. "Maybe he's both."

Lucy laughed, as a dinging sound was made. Mira looked pained.

"Everything ok Mira?"

"Oh yeah! It's just, that's Laxus's food. It's ready and the thought of carrying that food up to him, is not the most pleasant idea."

Lucy was confused. "Why?"

Mira blinked. "Because it's heavy."

Lucy laughed hysterically. "How bad can it be?" She continued to laugh.

"You wanna do it? Golly." Mira laughed.

"Sure." Lucy said slowly.

Mira smiled at her unsuspecting victim. She went back to the kitchen. Mirajane came out with a large plate that had three medallion beef stakes, fries, two fried eggs, and bacon and a range of sauces.

Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Can you take this to Laxus?" Mira smiled sweetly.

Lucy looked pained. "All the way up there?" She said pointing with her head upstairs.

"Yep!" Mira chirped.

Lucy stared at Mira with thinly concealed annoyance. "I should have known. He's a dragon slayer."

Mira laughed and watched Lucy get up and carry the food. Lucy kept silent as she walked upstairs, it was not that she did not like Laxus, or was scared of him anymore, (well sometimes when he lost his temper and lightning rained from the sky she was scared); it was just she didn't know him as well as the rest of the Guild.

Now, things had changed since he joined. She found out for the most part he was silent, he appeared to be witty and sarcastic (again he was always silent! So hard to tell) The Thunder Legion swore he was funny, she could see it a little. But he kept to himself mostly and just the Thunder Legion. He would talk to Mira sometimes. If Gildarts was in town she saw them hanging out. But she really didn't talk to him.

She would entrust him with her life if it ever came to it now that she saw him really change but she still did not know him. After climbing the stairs carefully to avoid spilling the food, she made her way down the long corridor until she reached Makarov's office, then she knocked on the door next to it. Without waiting for an answer she pushed the door open and began to talk, "Sorry to int-"

Laxus looked over at Lucy. In his outstretched hand was his pen and he was looking over some document. She blinked, the sun light was shining down on him. He looked beautiful like a god. ' _Hmmm maybe that's why he was called the Thunder God?'_

She shook her head.

Laxus stared at her blankly. "Mira sending you to deliver my food?" He was confused. He was trying to not stare at her. Her boobs that were out and her thighs looked amazing in the jeans she was wearing.

Lucy nodded, she saw Laxus staring at her. "Is there something on me? Did I spill a sauce?" She asked, nervous now.

"No. No.. you look good today." He coughed.

Lucy smiled. "Thank you!"

_'A verbal confirmation that wasn't crude! Score!'_

Laxus blinked her smile, blinding him.

"Anywhere I should put this? It's heavy!" She chuckled. Laxus's lips almost turned upwards. "There's a heating plate right over there." He gestured towards a bookcase. "If you can bring it here I'll make room. That is if you can carry it a little longer."

Lucy smiled, "I don't know. It's heavy. May have gotten arm-day in."

Laxus laughed at that.

After searching for a little while Lucy found the heating lacrima amongst the many piles of papers that lined the shelves. Laxus cleared a little space on the side of his desk. Lucy set the plate down on the lacrima with the knife and fork.

When she was about to leave the room Lucy looked back and winced, Laxus was staring down at a piece of paper. He sighed and set the paper on fire in a bright yellow light. There were piles of paperwork everywhere.

Lucy winced, Laxus was obviously not used to this amount of paperwork and it was killing him.

"Need help," she asked, turning around.

Laxus side eyed her.

"I'm really not sure what you would be able to help me with." He said warily. ' _What would a princess like her know about this shit?'_

Lucy tried to physically shrink right there in then. "I would go to my father's work a lot as a kid. I would help organize or fill out paperwork-"

"Wait! Are you telling me you may actually know a thing or two about all this bull shit?" Laxus asked incredulously.

Lucy nodded, "maybe. I don't know, if anything, I can help with organizing some of this. While you eat."

Laxus tried to combat the hopeful feeling he had in his chest. "Blondie I'll take it. Pull up a chair." He gestured to a chair in the corner.

Lucy nodded, she adjusted her sweater that had fallen exposing her entire bralette.

Laxus tried to not notice.

Lucy brought the chair over and began working. Laxus handed her some files to organize while he ate breakfast.

Lucy was pleasantly surprised he actually had manners. He separated his food with a knife and fork and not with his fingers like Natsu, his elbows were off the table. He was using a napkin. He also didn't chew with his mouth opened like Natsu did, which she was thankful for.

She put everything into order and into piles and made a pile of the things that were incomplete.

When that was done, Lucy brought the first piece of paper to the desk in front of her. As Laxus had already started to fill it out. She decided that was a good place to start.

Laxus covered his mouth since he was chewing, "you may want me to do that, don't want two different hand writings on the sheet. I'm not sure how the council will feel about that. They want everything to be perfect."

"Oh that's fine!" Lucy said playing with a loose strand of hair from her bun. Lucy took his pen and casted a copy spell on it so that it would write in his handwriting without her having to touch it.

Laxus was impressed, he stared at the pen. Lucy blushed. "I did that with my father's stuff, so his 'actual' signature was used for the really important stuff.

Lucy began dictating to the pen what to fill out and write. Laxus sat back and watched her work. She was biting her lip, tallying up some taxes for the month of October. She was looking off a guided example for some of the forms to fill out correctly.

Without fail the pen followed and wrote out everything she told it to.

When Laxus was done eating he helped her fill out the rest. It was painfully obvious to Lucy that Laxus had been thrown to the wolves about this. He was explaining that he had filled out one paper wrong three times now and the council was giving him attitude about it.

Lucy walked over to him, she leaned down her boobs and hair falling into his face. Laxus stiffened. He could smell her sweet perfume wafting in his nose. "I see what you did wrong. Here." She pointed at the spot, she explained to him what boxes to fill out and how to properly fill out each box in the spreadsheet.

Laxus thanked her, and she went back to her spot in her chair. Sometimes the cases would require her and Laxus to look through other files and other cases, but that was no problem. Once Laxus explained how his filing method worked for him she got it. She would get up and get the needed files and they would look up the older cases together and then continue writing without a problem.

Other times there would be a need for a letter of some sort to be written.

Laxus sighed, getting up, "I need to fetch the idiots in question for these." He said gesturing with papers in hand. He stared at Lucy's clavicle. Her white skin looked soft and inviting. He coughed looking away quickly. He got up, stretching.

"Oh that won't be a problem." Lucy said, not paying attention. "Sit down."

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked incredulously.

Lucy scrunched her face getting up, "sit back down. I got this." She unhooked her keys. Laxus was curious as to what she was going to do. He watched her sweater rise up, revealing her waist and hips. He swallowed looking away. ' _I can't think about a guild mate this way, especially one I black mailed into being my woman at one point.'_

He saw her draw out a particular key though from the corner of his eye. She stood back from the desk. "I summon thee Gemini!" She decided to be lazy, not saying the full incantation.

Laxus's eyes widened when in a puff of pink smoke, two canvas like dolls popped up. One had a sad face, the other smiling. "Gemi and Mini. Meet Laxus." She said gesturing.

"Pri pri! Hi!" They giggled.

Laxus stared at them, he waved. "Uh hi?"

Lucy giggled. "Guys! Can you turn into Elfman for a minute?"

"Blondie, what are you-"

He blinked as a golden light filled the room. In a flash he saw them melt together and become Elfman. "Pri pri!" They said in a high pitch voice.

Laxus was stunned.

"Laxus can you hand them-"

Laxus nodded and handed 'Elfman' the letter. He watched Lucy explain to them to fill out the letter in the certain person in question's personality and recollection of events. She had them repeat this several times.

"This is handy. I hope you don't mind, but I may ask to borrow this spirit. He was impressed, Gemi and Mini could even take on the person's scent.

Lucy giggled when he pointed that out. "They can also take on their powers. Not just their scent it's like Mira's powers but 10 times better and stronger, no other Spirit or mage can do what they do."

Laxus smirked. "May steal that key then Blondie. it would be nice to just have a Freed on hand when I need him and then go away when I don't need him."

Lucy gasped laughing. "That's so mean! He loves you!"

"Too much! He loves me too much." He laughed rolling his eyes. Lucy giggled again. "I got to say, I'm embarrassed that more than a few of these letters are directed at my team." She said pointing to the stack.

"The nature of having such a destructive team Blondie." Laxus shrugged, taking an apple from his desk drawer. He tossed one to Blondie. "I don't know if you're hungry-"

She smiled, she looked at the apple, a Gala Apple. "Sure. But Granny Smith's are my favorite! Got one maybe?"

Laxus whistled. "Nope. Out of luck."

Lucy laughed, "thought I would try." She lifted the apple in the air. "Thanks by the way."

Laxus and her quietly ate while she directed Gemi and Mini on what to do.

Lucy laughed silently watching the man in front of her, he was being careful to not step on Gemi or Mini who were purposefully being a nuisance. She thought about what he said about Natsu, he was destructive like Laxus said. Laxus noticed her eyes going soft while she ate. He wondered what she was thinking about.

While Lucy and Laxus worked together, she couldn't help but compare the two dragon slayers. They were so different, Lucy had to admit, the blonde was attractive, and while they talked she had to admit, the Thunder Legion was right. Laxus was funny. It was more of his wit and a dry sense of humor he possessed. While Natsu was just silly.

Once Lucy had everything done and Laxus assured her he could finish the rest by himself, she piled all of her work, in alphabetical order on the end of Laxus's desk.

"You sure?" She asked.

Laxus smiled at her, and nearly took her breath away. He looked so much younger when he smiled. And it was super cute. Not a boyish smile like Natsu's but a fully grown man's smile.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm sure Flame Brain is looking for you. I know I would be." He winked. Laxus was pleased with himself for rattling her up. If her reaction was anything to go off by.

Lucy blushed. "I doubt that. He barely notices me. Like _that_. If that's what you're referring to."

Laxus whistled low. "That's a shame Blondie."

Lucy blushed harder. "Alright. I'll get going." She got up smacking her hands against her thighs and walked out of his office. As she did Laxus watched the way her hips swayed. Her butt looked really good in those jeans.

"Flame brains an idiot if he doesn't notice." He sighed, getting back to work.

* * *

Juvia came into the guild hall. She was holding the spell bottle in hand. So if everything went well, the spell should:

1\. Last 14 days

2\. Just affect her and Gray, unlike her last failed attempt that involved the whole guild.

3\. It should only show her that Gray wanted her…

That is, if Gray was her soulmate. Maya warned her to be prepared if it wasn't Gray she met, when she took it herself, then it wasn't Gray. The thing was they both would be having sex dreams. So since she swallowed it, if it was Gray, he would forcibly show up in her dream and they would have sex. But the only way she would pop up in his dream is if he took it too and if she was the one.

She swallowed, she would do it. She would be brave. She walked into the guild hall. All she had to do was blow the potion in Gray's direction. That is where it got tricky. But she was confident she could do it. And besides, what if her guild mates had a few sexy dreams? But she was going to do her best to not get anyone else involved.

As she walked past her usual table, she saw Erza flirting with Jellal. Who was staring at her like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She then remembered Crime Sorceciere was in town.

Juvia didn't know whether to aw or bash their faces in with her fists or waterboard them. Either would do. She wanted Gray to look at her like Jellal did with Erza.

Juvia looked around for Gray, in her search, she ran into Laxus. Juvia blushed. "My apologies Laxus-san."

Laxus looked pained. "Juvia just call me Laxus. And it's fine. Excuse me." Laxus skirted around her and headed to the bar. He went straight towards Lucy and Mira. Juvia went back to looking for Gray.

She saw Cana and Bacchus drinking at one table. _'Not there.'_

She finally found him, he was starting a fight with Natsu. She cursed mentally, she needed him alone. But then again, so what if Natsu has a sex dream for 14 days! But she felt bad. _'No involving guild members!'_

She had an idea. It was bloody awful, but she had an idea..she would call him over and blow it in his face. She would ask forgiveness later. He just needed to swallow some of it.

She took a deep breath _'here, it goes!'_

"Gray-sama!" She called. Gray looked over. "Can you come here please and help Juvia?" She asked shyly.

Gray looked suspicious but walked over. He was going to ask what Juvia needed help with when she blew something in his face that tasted like bubble gum. He started hacking. "What the hell Juvia!" He screamed holding his breath.

"Gray-sama! You're supposed to swallow!" She stamped her feet.

"Swallow what you crazy-" Gray choked on the bubbles. Juvia watched him run around the guild hall. Juvia began panicking. "Did you get any of it?"

Gray was running around saying he was blind now. The whole guild was staring at him. Even Laxus looked concerned. Juvia blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Gray-Sama, but did you actually get any of it?"

"What!? I don't know! What the hell is that?" He screamed.

Juvia sighed, "if you're not sure. I'll have to try again." She deduced. She ran after Gray blowing pink bubbles. All attempts of being responsible, gone. Everyone went back to what they were doing, bored at what was a typical scene in their guild.

The bubbles popped in the air, landing all around. Juvia finally gave up. If he didn't have sex dream with her tonight, well she will have to try tomorrow wouldn't she?

What she didn't know is that Gray got it. And so did Laxus, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Bickslow, Freed, Elfman, Evergreen, Erza, Jellal, Cana, Bacchus, Gajeel, Levy, Bisca and Alzack and Natsu.

* * *

While Juvia is doing her thing:

Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking her smoothie. Laxus had come down stairs to ask her a few questions about a tax law. Lucy was explaining what the mechanics were behind it and what he had to do to actually not be charged with fraud. When all of sudden she tasted bubble gum.

Laxus and Mira made a face. Mira was tasting her tongue almost.

"Do you guys taste bubble gum?" Mira asked.

Laxus looked grossed out. "Now that you mentioned it. What the hell did you spray Demon?" Laxus asked, holding his nose. The smell affecting him.

"Wasn't me." Mira argued, holding her stomach. She began to blink, "whoa I don't feel so good." She said, exhausted.

Lucy also felt fatigued and had an upset stomach. "Same."

One look at Laxus she could tell he was also feeling sick.

"I-" he held his head. "You know what. Blondie. I'm going to go up stairs. I'll come back down if I have questions." He said. He trudged back up stairs. His stomach flipping.

Lucy and Mira looked at each other confused. "What the hell was that?" Lucy asked.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy was sitting at the bar. She was hoping Natsu would come and spend time with her but he hadn't. But that was fine, he was dancing on some table being an idiot with Romeo. She was glad he was having fun. But she still wanted his attention.

Lucy looked shyly over at Natsu. She hoped he would look at her today, say something about her outfit. Laxus had even noticed! But not Natsu. He didn't say anything. She sighed heavily slamming her head down on the counter.

She was talking to Mira again about her crush on the pink haired slayer.

"He's imperfectly perfect! And I mean what other guy would be out there for me?" Lucy whined to Mira.

Mira frowned.

"I don't know..and to be honest I've had to have the same talk with Lisanna recently."

That surprised Lucy. "Really!? She likes Natsu too?" Lucy's brown eyes widened. Lucy felt a moment of panic.

Mira nodded. "She's frustrated too. Don't tell her that I told you. But even she wants to know if Natsu likes her so she can officially move on you know?"

Lucy nodded, her panic going away hearing that. She felt guilty though, Lisanna and her were both in the same boat. "Makes sense. They were close. I guess I would want closure too-"

"Blondie!"

The sound of Laxus's voice stopped Lucy. She turned around and saw him walk up to her. She shrunk a bit in fear, he looked so burly and mean with his classic scowl on his face.

Laxus raised his eyebrow with the scar running through it.

"Jeez blondie no need to be scared of me." He grouched, secretly hurt seeing her flinch when he called her name.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Laxus, if you don't want people to be scared of you, maybe smile. It lets people know you aren't going to hurt them."

Laxus blinked at that. "No." Is all he said, crossing his arms.

Lucy looked between them. "Are you two done? I would like to go home?" She asked not sure what to do.

Laxus turned to stare at Lucy. "Sure. But before you go. I wanted to say thank you for helping me understand what I was doing wrong with the paperwork and how to properly amend it."

Lucy smiled at that, sitting up straighter. Laxus blinked, her smile catching him off guard. He would even dare to say she had a beautiful smile.

"No problem," she said. Lucy noticed him look uncomfortable. "Do you wanna have a seat?" She asked.

Laxus looked at her, his face was stony and blank, he felt awkward. "Uh-no. Actually goodnight. Mira I'll pay my tab tomorrow." Laxus swore in his head. That came out really wrong. He shook his head while he walked away, annoyed that he sounded so socially incompetent.

Mira nodded in response, smiling.

"Well that wasn't weird." Lucy said, watching Laxus walk away. He looked uncomfortable and out of place after thanking her. A few minutes later she heard what sounded like thunder and lightning outside.

Mira was confused thinking about what Lucy said. "Why's that?"

"Well he was totally awkward!" Lucy protested. "Did you see how uncomfortable he was after he thanked me."

Mira shook her head, smiling. "That's just Laxus."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus is just how do I say this-" she tapped a finger against her chin. "He's just not a social butterfly. A five year old has better social skills than he does."

Lucy laughed biting her hand. "You're joking! Isn't he a casanova or something?"

Mira laughed again, "sleeping with women and luring women back to his bed I think is different for him then actually talking to people. I personally think he finds it hard to connect with people, especially people in the guild. I think he needs to find the right person to truly get him and love him for all his faults." Mira looked over and saw Wakaba waving her over. "Hey Lucy are you going to be ok? Wakaba is-"

Lucy looked over and saw the man waving Mira over.

Lucy blinked. "Oh yeah it's fine! You know I think I'll head home and go to bed anyways. I'm exhausted. And I still feel funny and weird."

Mira nodded. "Get some rest Lucy..and don't beat yourself about Natsu. Maybe you're right. Maybe it's just that he's not interested in anyone. Maybe he's an Ace Aro. Like you said. And to be fair I think, I need a good night's rest too. I feel a bit strange myself."

Lucy nodded, it still didn't make her feel better. "Night Mira. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks Lucy. You too!"

Lucy smiled getting up to leave. She handed money for her tab over to the silver haired mage and grabbed her jacket and finally walked out of the guild.

She shivered in the cool nights air that greeted her as she walked outside. It was pouring rain outside. She realized it must have been raining because Laxus teleported home, causing the storm accidentally.

She sighed going home. ' _Great.'_ She thought miserably _. 'Maybe a good night's sleep will help.'_ Lucy shivered as the rain came down on her, it was cold and chilled her to the bone. When she got home she shivered and swore peeling off her jacket from her cold wet body. She immediately tore off her clothes. She didn't even bother for a shower.

She brushed her teeth and put the cap back on and left the light on as well. She picked up a book from her desk and turned the sheets down. Before she got into bed she took a deep breath and a good look around her place.

She put on her pj's and hopped into bed. Lucy tried to stay up and read her book, but the minute her head hit the pillow she instantly fell into a deep deep sleep.


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring this out even more sorry!..... Ok so this is NIGHT I...the first sex dream! If format is awkward sorry

**Chapter 2: Night I: Dragons Prey**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV** _

* * *

Lucy was running and dying. She was not a runner. She wasn't very sporty, to be fair she wasn't even outdoorsy. So why she was in the woods running for her life she had no clue.

She slipped on some bright wet green leaves on the forest floor. She slipped with a thud.

"Fuck this!" She screamed getting up. She tried to get up but her knee was hurting. _'Was it too early to die?'_

She heard what sounded like a laugh behind her. "Blondie~ Come out, come out, wherever you are~," a voice called out in the distance.

Lucy gasped, _'Nope! Too young to die!'_

With strength and energy she didn't know she had at the moment she got up and ran. She jumped into a mud hole, she had to stifle a scream. She hated the mud, she hated getting dirty. She didn't even do mud masks or baths at the spa.

She heard Laxus's voice again. She then decided that if the mud helped her, she would never complain about it again. She hardly breathed as Laxus called out, his voice growing louder as he came closer.

"Run all you like Blondie, but you won't get away," the lightning dragon slayer called out. Lucy could almost hear the smile in his voice and it sent chills down her spine not all unpleasant. She felt like a mouse and he was a very big overgrown cat.

"Lucy, I'm going to catch you though; and when I do, I get to claim my prize."

A dark thrill shot down Lucy's body and she had no idea why. Laxus was dangerous right now, there was no telling what he would do to her if he caught her. But she had to admit, there was a purr to his voice that sounded wicked and sexy. She was curious on just what would exactly happen if he caught her. Luckily, her sense of self-preservation was stronger than her curiosity.

After a few minutes Laxus hadn't found her. Lucy stood up slowly out of the mud hole. She was trying to be thankful about the mud and not complain about it. When she stepped on a tree branch accidentally. The sound of it snapping was like an explosion going off. Birds took off in the distance.

"Oh no-" she breathed. Lucy whirled around, slipping again, hearing a rustle in the bushes.

"Heard you, Blondie," she heard Laxus call out from a short distance away.

Lucy squeaked again as she sprung to her feet and sprinted through the woods.

Lucy was breathing hard as she sprinted through the forest. She didn't care where she was running at the moment, so long as it was away from Laxus. He had thoroughly freaked her out and all she wanted to do was escape him.

 _'Come on, Lucy. You have to think of a way out of this!'_ She coached herself as she continued to run.

"Blondie-"

It began to rain, it also rained lightning and thunder around her. Whether it was from Laxus or not she had no clue. She barely held back her surprised yelp at the sound. She looked around. His voice sounded a lot closer than before. Putting on an extra burst of speed, she saw a tree she could climb. She quickly scrambled up the tree.

Lucy was pretty sure that she was far enough ahead that he wouldn't see her, if she climbed fast enough. She hid in the upper branches. She wiped the rain away from her face as rain came down. She was shivering, the rain chilling her.

Sure enough, Laxus hadn't been far behind her. His strides slowed as he walked past the tree she camped in and looked around. She saw his eyes close as his chest expanded before he shook his head, a grin stretching across his face. "Smart Blondie, you actually made me lose your scent. But I know that you're still close by."

Careful not to make any sudden movements, she eased herself down so she was completely hidden. It took a lot of restraint not to jump down from the tree she was in and deliver a nasty Lucy-kick to that dragon slayer's arrogant face. She was fuming, wanting nothing more than to knock his lights out for chasing her in the rain and in a forest, but she decided to stay hidden. If it had been Natsu, she was sure that the blow would knock him out; Laxus however, would probably consider her kick to be little more than a mosquito bite.

Laxus was pacing around the area, trying to find her scent. Suddenly he stopped though. Lucy was confused, she couldn't see him. She tentatively dropped down to the ground. Looking around carefully.

"Got you." A voice whispered next to her ear.

Lucy shrieked as she spun around and collapsed to the ground as Laxus grinned over top of her. She attempted to back away from him on her hands and feet, but she had nowhere to go. He knelt down in front of her as he reached out with one hand to take some strands of her hair between his fingers. He was grinning to himself. Pleased with himself. "I forgot how fun this is."

"Are you some freak?"

Laxus continued to smile at that. "Just the kinky kind Blondie." His grin turned into a smirk before his arms shot out and wrapped around her body to hug her to his broad chest. "I've caught you and I can claim you right now if I wanted." He told her as he buried his face in her hair. Even with the mud she smelled good. The contact sent a shiver down her spine. Her skin was tingling where he touched her but she wasn't sure if it was because of him or his magic. It was becoming more and more difficult for Lucy to breathe.

"NO!" Lucy panicked as she pushed against his chest. Surprisingly, he released her without much of a fight.

Laxus stared at her. "You want to continue?" Laxus asked, the eyebrow with the scar raised. He looked torn, like he wanted to continue playing his game but also wanted his prize.

"Laxus what the hell is this!?" She screamed.

Laxus stared at her really confused. "You're my 'prey,' I don't know why you're confused."

"Laxus-"

"If you want a second chance then I'll give you one." His blue eyes were shining bright in excitement. As if no one agreed to ever playing a second round. _'Golly I wonder why?'_ She thought sarcastically.

"But I'm going to collect my prize." He practically purred. His lips turning upwards in a sinful manner. "1, 2, 3, go!"

"Laxus!" Lucy looked around as Laxus was engulfed in a bright yellow light. He was gone as the thunder echoed around her, the rain now coming down harder.

Lucy decided that Laxus was insane. She stood there sniffling and cold. She looked around. She shook her head, part of her just wanted to go home.

Home.

Lucy shook her head. That's what she would do. Go home. Lucy looked around, _now which way was that exactly?_

Lucy broke out into a light jog. She heard what sounded like rustling and became scared. She looked around scared of the shadows in front of her.

"Blondie. I thought you wanted a do over." Laxus's voice echoed in confusion.

Lucy stiffened.

"Blondie, if you're not going to take this seriously-" he said, slightly impatient now.

Lucy broke out into a run. She heard what sounded like footsteps behind her. She ran through the woods blindly, not paying attention to where she was going, the rain coming down in droves.

"Lucy! Watch out you're going to get hurt!" She heard footsteps from behind.

Lucy screamed, slipping on some leaves again, it sent her sliding down into a ravine. Then she was doing all she could to right herself before she went flying through the air and toward the river. She didn't even bother to hold back her scream as she fell towards the water.

The river was cold but not freezing, and she was grateful for that. Lucy let the momentum of her fall carry her down slightly before paddling back to the surface. She took greedy gulps of air as her body shivered from the cold.

She swam to the bank, her entire body shivering as she struggled to climb out of the water and back up the ravine. There was an incline up into the grass, but not enough to make it easy. She had half of her body out of the water and was struggling to get the rest of the way out when a warm hand grabbed her wrist and was lifting her the rest of the way. She knew it was Laxus without even looking. Laxus picked her up and carried her. He looked concerned. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself." He mumbled.

He put her on the ground gently. Lucy was struggling against him. He pulled her into his chest again, rubbing his hands down her arms. "You're cold?" He noticed her shivering.

Lucy looked at him like he was insane. "Laxus let me go!"

"Bratty! I like it!" He smiled.

Lucy felt Laxus's hands pin her arms above her head. She was breathing heavily. Laxus had a look of satisfaction on his face now.

"Let go!"

"Why would I do that?" He asked like he was going to consider it.

"Because you're going to let me go?" She said stubbornly.

Laxus laughed, full on body-shaking laugh. His reaction made her angry enough that she smacked him over the head as hard as she could, which only made him laugh harder. He firmly pinned her hands above her head after that.

Lucy stared up at him. She could see a different light in his eyes shining. What was usually stormy grey was now a cheerful blue. Lucy for a moment could imagine if he had a tail it would be wagging in excitement.

Now that was a mental image, she thought, Laxus Dreyar with a dragon tail wagging in excitement.

"I'll admit Blondie, chasing you through this forest has been fun. But you made two mistakes-"

"Was one screaming when I fell?" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Yes. And earlier you jumped down too early from the tree."

Lucy nodded. "If that's all, can you tell me," Lucy huffed pausing. "What the hell we're doing here. And why-no how did I get here? Did you kidnap me from my bed!" She kicked upwards at him, hoping she was flexible enough to do something to him. He smiled reaching behind him, stopping her foot before she could find out.

"Kinky. I always love women that are feisty as hell. Especially in dreams like these. I wonder just how flexible you are too." He teased.

"Dreams what are you-"

"As for an answer. I don't know. If I could figure out why the hell I came up with your face and smell for this deranged sex dream. I would give you an answer but I don't have one."

"A dream?" Lucy asked.

 _'This couldn't be a dream, it felt too weird. It felt too real.'_ She thought.

"Why would you have a dream, a sex dream about this?"

Laxus thought about it. "I don't know, it gives me a thrill playing predator/prey. I don't ever get to act out on it in real life so I guess it just gets played out in my head. It's one of my shameful kinks. Maybe it's a dragon thing." He looked embarrassed admitting that.

Lucy didn't know how to respond to that. "So you're not trying to hurt me?"

Laxus looked down, shocked. "No. This is a game." He said surely.

"Well let me go! You caught me!" Lucy screeched.

"Blondie, I haven't claimed my prize yet," Laxus smiled at her. "It's always the same thing ever since I could remember. I chase the prey," Lucy held her breath as she felt Laxus release her leg. He bent forward, kissing her neck. "And then I get to devour it." He bit her neck after that.

Lucy screamed: "LAXUS!"

Lucy wiggled underneath him. She felt his hot breath on her skin. She felt her stomach tighten. She felt him biting her neck, she moaned at the feeling of pain that came with it. She screamed when she felt him bite that spot over and over again.

Something felt off, but right about the entire thing, as horrible or depending on how you look at it, pleasant as that sounded. "Laxus I don't think it's a dream!" She tried to reason with him.

"Blondie-" he moaned. "If you're some part of my brain trying to reason with me. That won't work."

Lucy gulped. "Why?" She whispered.

"Because of this." He said grounding his erection over the clothing that covered the entrance of her cunt. Lucy let out a guttural noise.

"Laxus-" she closed her eyes. She could feel him smirking looking down at her through her closed lids. Lucy swallowed.

"Did you think to ask what I wanted?" She rasped, as he continued to move against her. She felt tingly and giddy as she felt her pubic bone rub against what she figured was his torso, while relentlessly kissing her collarbone. She felt really good from that, and it made her want more. She could feel the friction coming from his sweatpants against her cotton shorts.

"Why would I do that when this is my dream." He whispered, licking her earlobe. "You should be wanting what I want. Isn't that how dreams work?"

Lucy tried to move her head away from his tongue. "Yes-But-slow down please!"

Now Laxus was annoyed. "Why?" He let go of her hands.

"Because I'm a virgin and this is honestly a bit much-" She said now exasperated. She wasn't in the mood to be raped in whatever the hell this was.

"Virgin?" Laxus said, confused. Laxus got up slightly. Lucy cupped his face. "I don't think this is a dream-" she tried to reason.

Laxus shook his head. He mumbled something, it sounded like something like of course his perverted brain would come up with her being a virgin.

"It is." He finally said. "And I can't believe that you're a virgin. That in the real world you don't have men chasing you-" he whispered in her ear. "That they don't fall over themselves just to be buried in your sweet little cunt."

"I am." Lucy whispered, she felt odd. She actually enjoyed being talked to like that. She was breathing heavily. She never felt this faint and out of breath before. Her arms were traitors wrapping around him pulling him closer.

"If this is a dream and I have to be here I wanna enjoy this too-" she whispered.

Laxus looked down at her. "My prey doesn't usually talk this much in my dreams."

Lucy shivered. "I'm not the usual prey now am I?"

Laxus stared at her. "No you're not. But I want you to be satisfied as well. I'm not into raping women. I've never really done any CNC before-"

"What's CNC?" She asked.

"Consensual non consensual." He said matter-of-factly.

Lucy looked confused. "That's a thing?"

"Blondie there's a kink for everything." Laxus said looking down at her.

Lucy nodded not sure what to make of this. "So this is a dream?"

Laxus nodded in confirmation.

Lucy ran her finger tips along his lips. Her fingers traced the lines of his lips. They were soft under her fingers. She took a deep breath and kissed him. She wasn't convinced this was a dream, but if it was…. _'I can be more bold right? It was just a dream if anything embarrassing were to happen no one will know…'_

Laxus returned the kiss hungrily. Lucy was more timid however, she opened her mouth slowly. Her tongue was swept up by the feverish pace being set by Laxus's tongue. Laxus tasted like mint, and something sweet. Lucy felt like she was falling. There was a pit in her stomach that was growing. And it felt awful and good. She needed more, the feeling washing over was addicting.

Their tongues clashed violently as Lucy wrapped her hands in his hair. Laxus wrapped his arms around her. One hand remained free. It traveled up and down her body. Lucy moaned into his mouth as his hand squeezed her left boob. Lucy vaguely registered that it stopped raining as she felt the cold drops of water from the rain lighten against her skin.

Lucy removed her hands from his hair, and began scratching his back. Laxus hummed enjoying the feeling of her nails against his back. She grabbed the hem of his shirt trying to pull it off of his back. She realized how big he was on top of her in that moment. Her arms got tired quickly trying to reach it over his head in this position.

She made noises of protests as Laxus chuckled. Lucy pouted until she saw Laxus sat up, pulling off his shirt.

Lucy held her breath, he was beautiful. Damn him. Built like a god. She didn't know the names of the muscle groups but whatever he did to those muscles in his chest and abs in the gym and on jobs paid off.

"Like what you see?" Laxus laughed huskily.

Lucy nodded, as Laxus placed his hands down on her shirt. He ripped the thing in two. Lucy gasped, she was nervous again. Every ounce of boldness dashed away like a scared fawn from a hunter. She covered her boobs quickly.

Laxus growled. "No you don't." He stopped her hands.

Lucy whined. She had anxiety welling up in her. _'What would a man like Laxus think of me?'_

"No hiding." Laxus growled.

Lucy slowly nodded, she didn't fight Laxus moving her hands. Lucy felt them being rested above her head. She sucked in her breath sharply as he took her right boob in his mouth.

Lucy rolled her chest upwards as he sucked on it. She felt her insides quiver as his teeth latched onto her nipple. "LAXUS!"

Laxus only responded by playing with the other one. He gave it a squeeze, as his mouth attacked her chest. There seemed to be no reason but at some points he would bite one area harder than another area. He squeezed them, and pinched her nipples causing her to scream.

"Laxus please!" Her hips bucked into his. Laxus chuckled, biting her collar bone.

He nipped a trail down to her stomach, Lucy was panting as she felt his tongue run up and down her stomach. Finally it was dancing along the waistband of her shorts. Lucy gasped once more as her hips bucked wildly. It was strangely ticklish feeling his tongue on her hip bones.

He pulled down her shorts and underwear easily with a tug. She watched him helplessly spread her legs open, biting her inner thighs. She screamed as she felt pain from the act go up through her thighs, her vagina was also aching. And it was getting worse as his tongue was everywhere but the one place she really wanted it to be. _'How odd is that, and why am I even bothering to think right now?'_

She wondered how far this was supposed to go. All thought disappeared the minute she felt his tongue inside of her.

"La-" she broke off as his tongue started licking her pussy. Lucy dug her hands in his hair. She subconsciously pulled at his hair as his tongue did something to make her want to melt. She felt the parts where his hot tongue clashed against where the cool forest air touched her skin to feel mind blowing. His tongue probed around her clit causing her to howl loudly. Lucy felt herself getting wetter and her stomach tightening. She panted, scratching at his back, as his hands gripped her hips, holding her in place. He stuck a finger inside of her, it felt like he was pressing downwards. She felt her muscles contracting, tightening more to her surprise. She heard him mumble something about being tight and she just prayed that was a good thing.

He slowly stuck a second finger, he set different paces while he bit her inner thighs. Lucy screamed as he pumped in and out of her at some ridiculously fast pace. Her stomach tightened to the point where it was unbearable. She was just sitting there waiting to fall from something but she didn't know what to do to make herself fall.

"Laxus please!" She begged her voice rising.

He made a come hither motion inside of her which had her mewling. "Oh my God Laxus! Don't stop please!" She begged. She felt an explosive feeling washing over her, _'what did they always call it in the erotic novels? Juices, come out of me. God that's awkward to say in your head.'_

Her thighs and his mouth were covered in her juices but he kept on eating her, much to her surprise.

"Lucy we're not done yet." He chuckled. Lucy gulped at that, ' _there was going to be more?'_

The way he said it made her ache all over again but this time, worse. Laxus smirked, taking her clit in his mouth gently. She bucked her hips lightly. His teeth on her clit was pleasurable and painful, ' _why do women like this?'_

Laxus kept on tasting her. He loved the way she smelled and tasted. She tasted like something sweet. He could feel her silky walls clamp down around his fingers like her thighs we're doing around his head. She moaned his name as she felt a different kind pleasure come over her. She felt so free, and alive as this feeling of euphoria took over. The ache was slowly going away and being replaced by pleasure.

She screamed when he shocked her clit causing her to sit up. Lucy felt her body shaking from that as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She felt this final burst of euphoria and a wetness between her legs again. It was warm and her legs now felt useless like jello. "Laxus-" she whispered looking up at the sky.

Laxus looked up at her from his view, he dared to say it was the most beautiful and sexiest thing he had ever seen. The celestial mage was panting, her face was flushed and her eyes were a hazy warm brown.

"Did you devour me enough?" Lucy croaked looking down. She felt out of breath. Laxus smirked, "not even close. I won't lie as far as dreams go I wish this was real."

Lucy was going to say something when she felt extremely hot. But why?

It almost felt like…

"Natsu?" She questioned looking around.

Laxus scowled. "I'm Laxus remember jeez Blondie-"

Suddenly everything went black, it was raging fire like an inferno around them.

"What the hell?" Laxus asked, looking around. Lucy was going to say something to him when even Laxus disappeared.

Waking up felt like an ice bath though. She was sharp and alert. She was also extremely wet. _'Why was that?'_

"Eww Luce did you pee in bed or something? And why were you moaning so much?" Natsu asked, his eyes closed.

Lucy was holding her chest, her heart hurt, if heart attacks were like this, she never wanted one. She looked at the bed and her clothes. Her shirt was still there. _'So it had been a dream-'_

"Natsu! Get out of my room!" She seethed pissed and embarrassed, ' _why did he bring up pee?_ '

She kicked him out of her bed. Her pants were uncomfortably wet. She dropped-kicked him through the door promptly. Shutting it quickly.

"Lucy! Wait! Aww come on!" Natsu screamed pounding the door.

"If you did pee I won't tell anyone jeez!" He mumbled.

"Go away Natsu! Please! Come back in a little while but leave me alone!" She cried embarrassed _. 'I moaned in my sleep-does that mean!'_

She ran to her bed, she tore off the covers to find a sleeping Happy and her bed sheets having a white milky stain on them.

Happy woke up barely. "Lushy..don't kick me out of the bed please." He stretched so hard, his body shook.

Lucy stamped her feet, _'what the actual hell!'_

"Move to the couch!" She demanded. _'Fuck!'_

Happy yawned and flew over to the couch. "Oh! And Happy?"

"Yeah?" The cat said curling up on the couch.

"Don't tell anyone about this!"

"I won't tell anyone you had your period in bed." Happy sleepily said, misunderstanding the situation.

Lucy sighed. _'That honestly wasn't what happened. But I could live with that if it ever got out…'_

Lucy threw off her shorts and underwear. Grabbing a clean pair she put them on and threw the dirty ones in the washer. She sighed walking over to the bathroom.

"What kind of dream was that?" She whispered, turning on the shower.


	3. Day 2

**Chapter 3: Day 2**

* * *

**Laxus POV**

* * *

_It felt extremely hot. But why?_

_"Natsu?" He heard her question._

_Laxus felt himself scowl, 'kinda insulting bringing up Flame Brain in my sex dream.'_

_"I'm Laxus remember jeez Blondie-"_

_Suddenly everything went black, it was raging fire like an inferno around them._

_"What the hell?" Laxus asked, looking around. Laxus turned to Lucy but she was gone._

_Laxus looked around, he was in a forest one minute and now he was surrounded by fire. 'Awesome.'_

_"This sex dream now sucks." He said out loud, now alone in raging inferno._

When Laxus woke up he gasped for air. It was like ice was dropped on him. He was sweating, he looked around his place. His mind adjusted to the real world.

He rubbed his face, he was positive that was the most realistic dream he ever had. Blondie wasn't the only one who was having doubts, but he definitely had gone to bed last night and did not take them to some forest to chase her. Really, that was the only thing he had to go on that let him know it was in fact a dream. He also didn't just kidnap guild mates to make them play out his sexual fantasies. For the record, he didn't kidnap anyone to play out his sexual fantasies.

He looked at the clock on his night stand, it read 7:42.

He took a deep breath and slowly got up. He was surprised at how sweaty he was, but then again those last few moments in that dream were hot, and he wasn't just referring to the part where Blondie was screaming his name repeatedly.

It became like a raging inferno in that dream, and she called him Natsu, which was insulting. He was way better than Natsu he was sure.

He shook his head slowly getting up, he could feel his erection feeling confined in his underwear more than usual this morning. Must have been that dream combined with the wonderful phenomenon called Morning Wood. _'So fuck this bull shit.'_ He would have to take care of that.

He went straight to the bathroom and started his shower. He flipped it to a decent temperature. A nice shower would clear his head. Those dreams always fucked with his head. A kink he was never really proud of. It was more than extreme. But something about basically being dragon hunting its prey got him really off.

But that dream was intense. Especially with his prey being Lucy Heartfilia. He loved a woman with a little meat on her. And she definitely had all the curves in the right places. He hadn't been completely joking when he offered her to be his woman. And yesterday she looked hot as hell.

She was that attractive. And he wouldn't mind devouring her.

But they never even talked really until yesterday. Aside from maybe a hello or night, the one time she spent in his office, and let's not forget the awkward conversation last night that consisted of: Thank you Lucy.. you're welcome Laxus. They NEVER talked.

So why did he have a dream about eating her out?

Laxus decided to not think about it too hard. He got into the shower and began scrubbing himself. Laxus thought about his dream, and his hand went immediately to his dick. He closed his eyes recalling his tongue in-between Lucy Heartfilia's thighs

It was probably nothing, but for right now, he was imagining rubbing his dick in between those glorious tits of her.

His last and final thought was imagining Blondie gagging on his dick, him pumping his dick all the way into the back of her throat. He came with a groan in the shower. He looked down and sighed, _'well that's been taken care of. Now to finish this shower.'_

After he finished his shower, and got ready. He headed to the guild. He looked around cautiously, dream or no dream he didn't think he could handle seeing Blondie at that moment. When he looked around the guild he noticed several things, one of them being certain guild mates were not looking at one another or looking at one another when they knew the other was busy.

For instance, Freed and Mira were on opposite sides of the room, except they were casting each other secret glances. Freed was blushing insanely every time Mira caught him staring, and she would get flustered as well.

Next it was Evergreen and Elfman who were making an even bigger show of not looking at each other more than usual.

Bisca and Alzack looked cozy, so cozy he wanted to tell them to get a room.

Levy was doing everything she could to not look at Gajeel.

Last but not least, poor Lisanna was being cornered by Bickslow. He saw her being dragged away by him, her face the color of a tomato. Laxus made a mental note to ask about _that_ later.

Those two had been becoming close. Apparently close enough to where they were going on dates, but Lisanna was hesitating on going any further. She refused to tell Bickslow her reasons, said she needed to work something out emotionally first before she gave Bickslow something, he stopped paying attention after Bickslow rambled all that out.

Laxus stared at his guild mates. "Idiots-"

At that moment the doors behind him flew open, he casually looked over his shoulder. He was disturbed to see Gray running naked into the guild. Juvia came running in after him. "Tell me Gray-Sama! Did you have any interesting dreams last night?" She asked, salivating.

Levy jumped and screamed at the word 'dream.'

"Juvia! No one is talking about dreams, especially ones from last night!" She screamed, scrambling from her table. She closed her book quickly and ran outside. Laxus watched the little shrimp run out of the guild, her face on fire. Laxus was stunned, no other words to describe it. Just stunned. He looked at Gajeel who broke his mug, and his face was actually-dare he say it...his face was red?

"Idiots." Is all he said muttering to himself. "Mira!" He screamed.

Mira didn't take her eyes off of Freed. Freed was staring at her, looking pale. "Yes Laxus." She said her tone took on a more sultry tone. She never took her eyes off of Freed.

Laxus was a bit disgusted. "Bring me my breakfast upstairs. Please."

"I'll let you know when it's ready." Mira said, ignoring other guildmates wanting her attention and walked slowly over to Freed.

Laxus shook his head, and walked up stairs. When he got up stairs he sat down at his desk, he was going over yesterday's paperwork. He would have to take some of this to the post office. A knock at the door distracted him.

"Come in!" He said.

The door opened it, it was his grandfather.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked, bored.

"Yes. Actually you can-" Makarov was surprised. "Where's all the paperwork I gave you?"

"It's finished." Laxus growled.

"How did you do nearly a month's worth of paperwork already?" Makarov asked, stunned.

"Blondie helped me." Laxus thought about her. Her boobs and thighs, her screams mentally filled his imagination. "She's one-" he coughed, "hell of a secretary."

Makarov had a lecherous look on his face. "Not bad on the eyes either."

"She's too old for you!" Laxus spat. "You could die from having sex with her, your heart is so bad off."

"Be one hell of a way to go." Makarov whistled.

"You disgust me." Laxus scowled.

Makarov continued to smile. "If she's that good of a secretary, maybe I should ask her to help more often." Makarov hopped onto the chair Lucy occupied yesterday. He picked up a few pieces of paper Blondie helped him fill out. "You weren't kidding, these are filled out immaculately, did she tell you what to write?" Makarov asked.

Laxus thought about her deal with the pen, "something like that?"

Makarov lifted an eyebrow. "And how did you two get all those idiots to write out these letters?" He asked. Laxus shrugged, "we make that good of a team." He lied.

"I see." Makarov set the paper down. "If that's the case, then I expect you two to work more closely together. Starting tomorrow, she'll be in here helping you out with paperwork when she is not on missions. I want you to take this seriously."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"Learn from her, this is an excellent opportunity for you to learn." Makarov picked up another tax form. "I was never taught this, by the second master, I learned it all on my own."

"You're not even good at this!" Laxus spat.

"Exactly! Laxus if you learn this properly, it may make your life easier in the long run in running this guild in the future. SO ask Lucy to teach you-"

"Ask or order?" Laxus asked, resting his head against his hand.

"Well it is more of an order, I doubt she will refuse, especially if you tell her I asked." Makarov reasoned.

Laxus nodded. Makarov got up out of the chair, "starting tomorrow, she will start teaching you."

"I love how you volunteered her for this." Laxus popped off. "And why tomorrow?" He asked.

"Because today she is fishing with Natsu." Makarov lifted his hand up to the door. Laxus felt odd hearing that. "Didn't take Blondie for an outdoorsy type." He thought about in his dream, she bitched heavily about that mud. But he supposed that wasn't a good representation of Blondie, that was his perception of her.

"She isn't, but the poor child roped herself into it." Makarov shrugged.

Laxus paused for a minute before asking: "Are they dating?"

Makarov furrowed his brow. "No. But I think Lucy has fallen for the young man. I don't know if Natsu reciprocates her feelings."

Laxus didn't know how to respond to that. His grandfather walked out of his office after that. Laxus sighed staring at the empty chair. A chair Blondies fat nice ass would be filling while she taught him paperwork. He ran his fingers down his face, rubbing his eyes. "Now to get her to agree to parking that ass in that chair, or on my face." He stopped, thinking about that for a second. "On my face sure doesn't sound bad actually." He thought lecherously.

A few hours laters and Laxus was groaning. Laxus rubbed his face. He groaned again, he needed a break. He looked at that stack of papers on his desk. The ones with letters. He sighed, guess now was as good of time as ever.

Laxus picked up the papers and his coat. He exited his office, and walked down stairs. He looked around, everyone was still acting weird. And not normal. _'But it was Fairy Tail when was this place ever normal?'_

Lisanna and Bickslow were muttering to themselves at the bar. From what he could hear, she was saying something about not being ready for something.

Levy and Gajeel still weren't looking at one another. And Evergreen and Elfman were staring at one another now..and to top it all off. Freed was losing his mind every time Mira would ask him to do something, when she used a towel as a whip. He thought his best friend was going to faint.

He shook his head. ' _Idiots.'_

He walked out of the guild and towards the post office. _'Hopefully nothing exciting happens between now and then.'_

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Lucy was sighing waiting outside the ice cream shop. Natsu and Happy had gone inside to get some, she already had her chocolate chip double scoop on a waffle cone.

Natsu was still inside ordering. She was shaking her head watching Natsu terrorize the ice cream kid through the window. When she took a step backwards and heard a familiar grunt, she screamed: "I'm sorry! I-"

Lucy looked upwards, and saw Laxus's blue eyes staring down at her. He looked surprised as well.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked right back.

"Ice cream?" She questioned, holding up the cone. Laxus looked at the cone then back at her.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" He teased. Lucy blushed, she swiveled on her heels to face him. She blushed while saying: "telling." She refused to look at him after that.

Laxus nodded, he looked down at her, she was wearing a tight shirt, and short skirt. Her boobs were on display and so were her legs. "You're looking good there Blondie. Almost good enough to eat." He teased.

Lucy blushed, she thought about her dream last night. Of him and her, and "eating."

She squeaked, "thanks." She stared at her shoes. She thought about her dream, and how incredible it was and also terrifying.

Laxus smirked, loving seeing her reaction play on her face.

"So all the paperwork is done?" She asked, not looking at him.

Laxus picked up on Lucy deliberately not looking at him. Laxus was annoyed. He decided for a minute to ignore it until he changed his mind deeming it annoying.

"Blondie, you can look me in the eye when you're talking Jesus."

Lucy turned to stare at him, she stared at his lips. Her eyes clouding over. He could smell something thick in the air. He felt a familiar feeling creeping inside his chest and stomach. Blondie was aroused. ' _But why?'_

Laxus scowled. "As for the paperwork, no. It's not done. Speaking of which, I wanna ask you something."

"Hey! It's Laxus!" Natsu screamed excitedly, coming out of the shop with ice cream in hand. His stomach was huge, expanding to fit all the ice cream he ate earlier. "Lucy I'm stuffed. Can we go back to your place to sleep." He said rubbing his eyes.

Laxus stared at the kid, and then back to Lucy. He felt awkward, "I'm sorry didn't realize I was interrupting your date-"

"Oh! It's not a date." She mumbled.

Laxus lifted an eyebrow.

"Why would we be on a date?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Hmmm Natsu can do better." Happy teased rolling his tongue at Lucy. Lucy turned red in anger.

"So you get ice cream and uh go back to your place to sleep with guild mates often Natsu?" Laxus asked his younger guild mate.

"No.. just Lucy." Natsu said he was eating some more ice cream. Laxus was still confused. "And it's not a date?" Laxus asked.

He saw Lucy look down, she looked sad. Laxus winced, quickly catching on. Blondie had feelings for Flame Brain.

"We're just best friends. Isn't that right Luce?" Natsu beamed at the blonde.

Lucy looked down, blushing. "Yeah best friends."

Natsu looked at his ice cream. "Besides Lucy is nice and all but-"

Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder. "She's not that cute." Happy stuck out his tongue.

Lucy was pissed. "Can it cat!"

Natsu laughed. "She tries to be cute, little buddy, it just backfires on her."

"Natsu!" Lucy protested, mortified.

"It's true! Laxus! On our first mission, it asked for a cute girl in a maid's outfit. And the guy didn't choose her! Guy said she wasn't beautiful."

Lucy looked around wildly. "He had horrible taste!" Lucy protested.

"Yeah, and what about the Cana thing. That guy totally chose Cana over you. Or the guy that chose Mira over you, and that time-"

Laxus bent his head to look at Lucy, who was crying a bit. Laxus winced, "hey some guys prefer brunettes and other women." He stressed the last part, hoping Natsu would take the hint.

Natsu sniffed the air, he looked at Lucy. "We like you Luigi, that's all that matters."

Lucy looked down. She sighed, this was partially a disaster. She looked at Laxus who looked concerned and awkward, clearly not knowing what to do at this point. Lucy took a deep breath. "To answer your question, I need a breather. You and Happy were arguing about the fish, and whether to cook or eat it raw. And then you ate the bones and everything right before my eyes and got all it's guts on me. I need a shower, and I'm going to relax. Go take a nap at your place in your hammock." She said curtly.

Natsu looked disappointed. "But your bed is so much more comfier! Is this because of this morning?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow again. _'What happened this morning?'_

"Natsu I'm used to waking up with you sneaking into my house." She muttered. "I just want to be alone."

"Oooook." Natsu sighed. "We'll see you later though? Dinner?"

Lucy smiled, "sure. I'll make your favorite."

Natsu beamed again. "Why I love you." He said, before running off to his place.

Lucy sighed, Laxus stared at her. "That was interesting Blondie."

Lucy blushed. "I uh-"

Laxus held his hand up. "It's fine Blondie. I got to get back to the guild. But before I do, I gotta ask you something."

Lucy was stunned, "what is it?"

"My grandfather saw how well you handled all this paperwork and praised me for how well I did it."

Lucy nodded, her brow furrowed. "Congrats?" She said confused.

Laxus laughed, "basically, I'm going to need you to teach me everything you know about paperwork and budgeting and how to run this place, whatever you know."

Lucy looked startled. "You realize that running my father's company was vastly different from running a guild right?"

Laxus watched as her pink tongue lapped at the ice cream. Lucy felt subconscious seeing him stare at her. She blushed.

"Maybe, but this isn't all just me asking, Jiji has told me to ask you but it's basically-"

"An order?" She winced.

Laxus nodded.

"And I thought running away meant that no one could boss me around, freedom and what not."

Laxus laughed, "clearly you don't know my grandfather."

Lucy smiled, the cone poised at her mouth. "I suppose I don't." She said, taking a bite from the cone

"So what do you say?" Laxus said appreciatively taking in her form as the sun shined down on her.

Lucy nodded, "sure. I guess if it's an order I have no choice." She laughed.

"Good. You can start tomorrow." He said, about to walk across the street.

Lucy looked panicked. "I can't tomorrow!"

Laxus stopped annoyed. "And why's that?"

Lucy looked down, "I have to take a mission for rent money."

Laxus stared at her. He was thinking things through. "How much is your rent?"

Lucy looked down "70,000."

"And how much do you need?"

"40,000." It dawned on Lucy. "Laxus! I can't accept you giving it to me if that's what you're thinking!" She gasped.

Laxus looked at her like she was nuts. "No. I wasn't thinking that at all. I was thinking the guild could just pay you, or I could pay you. You're basically teaching me. I should be paying you, or the guild should be. If my grandfather knew what he was doing we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Lucy thought it over biting her lip. Laxus pretended not to notice.

"Ok. Deal." She said.

Laxus nodded. "Good. I'll pay you the rest of what you need this month and what 2,000 extra for food and what not? And if for some reason it takes longer than the month we'll go from there." He shrugged.

Lucy nodded. "If that's what you want to do. Thank you!"

Laxus nodded, before walking away again. He stopped though before crossing the street. He didn't know what possessed him to say it but he did so anyways. "You know Blondie, I for one find it hard to believe that duke didn't pick you in a maid's costume."

Lucy looked surprised. "Really?" She asked.

"Like I said." He turned to look at her, "good enough to eat." He winked.

He smirked again, walking away from Blondie who was blushing. Both of the Blondes were thinking two entirely different things.

Laxus: _If you blushed hearing that, I'm disappointed that I can't see your reaction about my dream from last night._

Lucy: _good enough to eat. It felt good to hear that. But why did he have to say that, especially after I had a dream last night where he ate me…_

* * *

**Lucy POV**

The rest of the day was uneventful. Laxus worked late into the night on paperwork and cleaning his desk and office for Blondie to have a semi comfortable set up in his office. He somehow didn't think she wanted to see rotting fruit, and for it to smell a tad better in here.

While Lucy spent a quiet evening with Natsu. She felt odd, all day she had thought about that dream from last night. And Laxus confirming again she looked good, did wonders on her self esteem after Happy and Natsu, unknowingly pulverized it.

As she got ready for bed, she thought about it more. It felt good knowing she was desirable in _that_ way. Oh she knew she was cute, but after hearing Natsu and Happy tell her one too many times your fat and not sexy or sometimes cute, can crush a girls self esteem.

Sure she had men flirt with her, but then it was like they must have heard some awful thing about her cause they would disappear. Or they would be utter players, she thought about Dan, or Loke for that matter. Though she loved the man, she was now able to better spot a man with 'dishonorable' intentions. Sometimes having a player for a spirit comes in handy, especially when they teach you all the tricks in the book that a man will use to have sex with you.

But it didn't matter, her heart always seemed to be stuck on Natsu. But Natsu never noticed her, the man had seen her naked now and he still didn't make a move. She wasn't sure how direct and forward she needed to be at this point.

As she got into bed, after making sure the doors and windows were locked, she sat staring at the ceiling.

She for a minute fantasized about being in a relationship with Natsu like she did most nights but this time she couldn't do it. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was Laxus smirking at her, telling her how good she looked. _"Good enough to eat."_

She blushed.

 _'Right energy! Wrong man!_ ' She wanted Natsu to say that. She imagined herself being with someone sweet and thoughtful, and funny. Like Natsu! And as far as she knew Laxus wasn't like that. She didn't even know if he could be sweet. Based off of her dream last night even dream-her couldn't believe it.

In her head she was imagining now her and Laxus walking down the street, his arm around her. She felt her cheeks getting warm, as it melted into a daydream of her straddling him in that large black leather chair of his. His tongue shoved so far down her throat she was gagging. Lucy was hyperventilating, "I CAN NOT BE THINKING OF LAXUS LIKE THAT!"

She said that outloud but her brain gave her one last image of him staring down at her shirtless with those beautiful blue gray eyes of his. She sighed thinking about it, she could be in love with Natsu and think another man was hot right?

She sighed, opening her eyes, she looked outside; dark storm clouds were rolling in. They were dark and wild, like Laxus. Not sweet and fun and goofy like Natsu. And yet Laxus's face of desire from her dream last night was burned into her head.

"If only I knew you, maybe then you would get out of my head." She whispered. She thought about it, and what Mira said: Laxus has a sweet side, just need someone to bring it out.

Well she wasn't sure that was her, but as she yawned. She let her mind play a little fantasy in her head. About waking up next to him, and them having a passionate morning together.

_'That would be amazing…'_


	4. Night 2

**Chapter 4: Night 2 The Morning Sex Dream**

* * *

**Laxus POV**

* * *

When Laxus left the guild he was grumbling. He was hungry and tired. But the chance to eat some fresh lightning was too good to pass up. He went and had his fun, bouncing from storm cloud to storm cloud.

When he got home he was more calm, and relaxed. He had thought about today and his dream from last night which had bothered him earlier. And decided it wasn't something to spend time on. So what he had a sex dream about Blondie? So what if it felt very real to him and was incredible?

It would never happen in real life, emphasis on the real life part. With that in mind he resolved to never think about it again. The minute his head fell on the pillow he fell asleep.

* * *

Laxus soon later felt the warm sun's rays on him. He woke up slowly, he looked around. Someone was in bed with him, and all he could see was a tangled mess of blonde hair.

He pulled back a bit, he blinked in shock. He did not go to bed with someone, he sat there and thought about it too. _'Nope definitely went home and headed straight for my bed. Alone. So who is this?'_

He pulled her hair away gently. It was Blondie. She moaned facing him, burying herself into him. He felt something tighten around his hand. He looked down to see Blondie's hand in his. ' _What the fuck?'_

Her thumb was rubbing circles around his. He looked around, he wasn't in his place. It was very cozy unlike his. Was that the right word he was looking for? It felt and looked like a home someone would enjoy being in. It looked like a place Blondie, or what he figured was Blondie's style, would decorate and call home.

He looked around once more, before returning back to her sleeping form. His eyes rested on hers, as hers flew open. They stared at one another. Laxus took in how pretty her eyes looked in the sunlight. Brown eyes in the sunlight looked beautiful, go figure. Lucy looked surprised, her face scrunched up, like she was thinking. Laxus was going to stay something when Blondie lowered her lips onto his.

Her mouth opened allowing his tongue access. Laxus was stunned, but didn't make a move to stop anything. His tongue went into her mouth, exploring hers. Lucy's tongue soon battled his own in her mouth.

Laxus picked himself up, he pressed himself into Blondie. She protested slightly, but Laxus pinned her arms to her bed, silencing any protest she had with his mouth. He mentally enjoyed how soft her body was. Something about how soft her body was against his much harder muscular body was incredible in that moment.

His hands landed on her boobs, Lucy moaned: "Something tells me I have to play by your rules-"

"Blondie," he smirked as his mouth traced a hot trail along her collar bone. "That's how it's always worked." He massaged one of her boobs through the shirt she was wearing, before resituating himself so he could nip along her exposed collar bone. Lucy's body rolled upwards. Laxus kissed her neck gently. He slowly rolled them both on to their sides. His hands traveling down to her pussy. Lucy moaned again, "Laxus-"

His hands stopped though, at the waistband of her underwear. "Now this is much better than some forest dream." She whispered. Laxus was confused. _How did "dream" her know about that? Can dream people know shit like that? And why am I bothering to think right now?_

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Cause there's no morning breath during this morning sex, and I'm more in control despite having to play by your rules." She whispered, as Laxus lightly trailed his fingers down her spine. She moaned again as he squeezed her ass. "Blondie, what makes you think you're in control?" He teased.

She paused thinking about it. "My dream. My rules. And I wanna have something sweet." She could feel his hand going upwards towards her boobs. She felt a throbbing deep in her hip area, everytime his finger tips would graze along her spine.

Laxus's mind glossed over the fact that she said _her_ dream.

"I don't do sweet." He whispered in her ear.

Lucy smiled facing away from him, "someone told me you needed the right person to bring that side out of you. I don't know if that's me. But something tells me Laxus Dreyar has a sweet side still in there, he just doesn't show it. But I wanna see it right now." She whispered.

Laxus didn't know what to say to that. He was stunned. "Blondie, I'm not sure I can be that sweet guy. A woman like you would want. I'm no Prince charming. I'm more of a dragon." He laughed silently at his own joke.

"That's dumb." Lucy sighed. "Even dragon's can be sweet I'm sure."

Laxus was silent. His hands finally moved underneath her shirt that she was wearing. His fingertips tracing the skin under her boobs. Lucy moaned in response. He massaged her boobs, taking one in his hands. He took his hands slowly back out and massaged them through her shirt.

"Blondie your tits are amazing." He said as he pinched her nipple through her shirt.

Lucy arched back into him, she grabbed his hand, "not too hard please."

He nibbled on her ear as Lucy shivered against him. She reached behind him, her fingers pulling at his hair. Laxus raised his hand, grabbing her throat. He gently squeezed her throat as Lucy hummed in approval.

Laxus's hand let go of her throat and slowly went to her ass and reached under it, towards her clit. He rubbed it gently, he smirked as he could feel her getting wet. He lightly dragged his fingers from her clit and up and around her ass, finally dragging them along her spine.

He repeated that motion again. This time not as gentle. Lucy was breathing heavily against him. As he rubbed her clit in longer durations. Lucy was moaning against him. She bucked her ass into him saying: "Laxus please don't stop."

Laxus stuck a finger inside of her, he probed her gently. Lucy was moaning like crazy, whining in protest as he took his hand out. He watched Lucy throw her head back looking up at him. Her chest heaved as she saw him put the finger he had inside of her in his mouth.

Lucy stared at him as he sucked on it, her arousal growing. He returned his hand back to where her clit was, repeating all of it again. He gradually stuck another finger inside of her. Lucy groaned: "Please Laxus-"

Laxus smirked, "please what Blondie?"

Lucy had enough of his teasing though, as she flipped over facing him. Laxus smirked, capturing her lips. Her legs and his intertwined. Laxus grabbed her ass shaking it. One hand moved slightly to trace lines across her back. His other hand wrapped around her pulling her closer.

His tongue was playing with hers while he felt Lucy cup his face gently. Laxus's hands kept on making the aforementioned pattern. His hands slapped her butt every now and then. He was really digging how soft and big it was. It was also muscular too.

Lucy pulled back unwrapping her legs from his. He pulled back surprised, she was blushing. He found it oddly adorable.

"May I touch you?" She squeaked.

Laxus laughed, "are you really asking that?"

Lucy huffed. "Consent is important." She pouted, Laxus stared at her lips. "You may do whatever you please to me." He bent down and kissed her again before biting her lip. He let her lip go, growling at her. "Does this have to be sweet?" He asked again.

He watched Lucy's chest heave again. "Yes." She said, he looked down watching her reach out for his dick. A part of him wondered why his brain was coming up with this dream. Last night was bizarre but this was even weirder.

All thought disappeared the minute her tiny hand wrapped around his cock. He closed his eyes. She slowly was rubbing her hand up and down his shaft. "Laxus?" He heard her whisper. Laxus opened his eyes, he stared at her mouth before he pulled her closer to him.

Lucy's rhythm faltered for a minute. She was overwhelmed by the way Laxus's mouth was devouring her body. Her lips, mouth, shoulder, and neck were being peppered by his kisses. "Laxus! If you keep this up I'll screw this up." She gasped.

Laxus silently responded by taking her hand and moving it for her, as he bit down on her shoulder. She screamed in pleasure. "Keep going Lucy." He whispered into her shoulder.

Lucy nodded shyly. He bit her shoulder as she rubbed his dick with her hands, he would tell her when to go faster, or not to squeeze it too hard every once in a while. He recaptured her lips quickly every time. She moaned into his mouth, Laxus smirked in response.

"Blondie let's get this shirt off of you," he whispered. Lucy nodded against him becoming shy. He sat up on the bed, Lucy adjusted herself until she was sitting.

Laxus smiled down at Lucy, she was shaking. "I can see you're nervous." He teased. His hands danced up and down her body. His fingertips were gently tracing lines on her arms and torso. Lucy had her legs tucked underneath her. Laxus sat up straighter, tall enough to look down upon her still. Her stomach rolled where she felt his hands touch her.

"Well of course I am." Lucy stammered.

"I'm sure you've been naked in front of other men before Blondie." He said, lifting the hem of her shirt. Lucy blushed. "Yes, not by my choice though, Natsu always seems to burn my clothes off of me on missions. I'm a virgin."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at that. "That's really strange Blondie."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "you tell me."

Laxus shook his head.

"But you're different," she whispered, staring up at him.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Cause you're a man not a boy. And you've probably seen a ton of naked women, I'm not sure-"

Laxus's hands pulled her shirt off over her head. Lucy wasn't wearing a bra, so her boobs bounced as they fell from their cotton confines. Laxus made an appreciative groan, he took her boobs gently in his hands. Lucy's breathing became more erratic.

She pulled away from him, causing Laxus to smile again. "You're supposed to be coming closer not farther away." He reached out his hand to gently rub his fingers against the entrance of her pussy. Lucy bit her lip lying down. He moved closer to her, Lucy stared at him, her eyes doing all the talking. Laxus bent down kissing her stomach, then her pubic bone.

She sat up a little to lean forward a bit, Laxus readjusted himself so he could kiss her. She moaned into the kiss. He then used one hand to pin her to the bed, the other played with her pussy. Laxus bent down further kissing her pubic bone, he felt her body roll upwards in response.

His mouth moved to her entrance. Lucy made a strangled scream as he used one hand to squeeze her boob while eating her out. She went flat onto the bed. He was enjoying hearing her choked sobs and pants. He could feel her legs thrashing around him. She tasted amazing to him as her legs were shaking violently around him. "Oh my god!" She screamed suddenly pushing his head away violently.

Laxus was stunned. "Did I do-"

Lucy was red in the face, she held a hand to her chest.

"Blondie?" He whispered. Lucy looked down, "I wanna pleasure you too-" she stammered laughing. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

She regained her composure, and gently eased him on to his back. He was wondering what she thought she was doing when he watched her get eye level with his dick. Laxus's thought process stopped yet again. His face taking on a more sinful look. "Blondie, seeing something you want?"

She turned red. Her voice shaking, "I wonder if I-"

Laxus grabbed himself and caressed his own dick and balls, she watched the move like a hawk. She climbed forward slowly, her face was inches away from where his erection lied on his torso.

"Blondie, suck." Laxus growled.

Lucy nodded. Her cheeks were red as hell but she kissed his tool. Laxus threw his head back. He sighed as he felt Lucy take the tip into her mouth. Laxus reached down, she was in such an angle that he could rub her ass at the same time she blew him.

He felt her hand on his knee, as she took more of him in. He closed his eyes enjoying Blondie slowly taking him in. He rubbed his hand from her ass slowly up to her spine.

"God this is better than I imagined." He murmured.

Lucy stopped. "You thought about me?" She squeaked.

Laxus was surprised, but then shook it off. _'Why would "dream" her know about his activities from this morning? And why did he say that out loud?'_ And yet somehow admitting it out loud seemed bizarre that he fantasized about her pouty pink lips around his cock . "I uh-"

Lucy sat up, Laxus became distracted and greedily took her naked form in front of him. He wondered if she looked this sexy and beautiful in real life. He could feel his dick hardening thinking about all the things he wanted to do. It was also now a tad chilly now that her hot little mouth and tongue weren't wrapped around it.

"Laxus. Have you thought about this?" She looked at him. She looked at him in a way that barely concealed the fact that she wanted him to say yes. Laxus swallowed, _'well I have dreamt this up haven't I?'_

"Yes."

Lucy sighed and threw herself at him. Laxus was surprised but played along with his crazy dream. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He enjoyed the feeling of her against him. This was far more intense than just regular sex. ' _They do say the brain is the largest sex organ. So thank you my dumb ass brain for creating this.'_

Laxus kissed her roughly, their mouths sloppily moving over one another. They bit each other's lips. Moaning at the tiny sensations of pain that came with it. Lucy's hands were raking up and down his body, as Laxus held her closer. Lucy finally pulled away for air, panting. She took a moment biting her lip. Her eyes were closed, deep in thought it seemed.

Laxus stared at her, "Blondie?"

Lucy didn't say anything, she went back to facing his dick. Laxus heard the sound of the comforter rustling under them. Laxus watched her with lusty curiosity, as she picked up his dick. She went back to slowly sucking him. She slowly turned herself around, facing him now.

She looked up at him, bobbing her head up and down, as her lips wrapped around his shaft. She flipped her hair out of the way a couple times. Laxus ran his fingers through her hair lightly holding it back or pushing it back. He watched her alternate between using her hands or her mouth. And he honestly wasn't disappointed by either.

He growled loudly as she began to do both, finding a rhythm that worked for her. "Fuck." He muttered closing his eyes as he watched her take him all in. He smelled salt in the air, he heard her choking. "Don't die giving me head Blondie." He grunted looking at the tears coming out of her eyes. "But God does this feel good."

Lucy continued to take him in. She would go back and forth from his balls to his shaft. Her head bobbed up and down, finding a rhythm that worked for her.

"Blondie-"

Lucy looked up at him. Her tongue was licking his balls. "Come here Blondie! I want to be inside of you now!" He growled.

Lucy nodded at him slowly. Laxus raised an eyebrow she appeared to be thinking. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes and no. I'm nervous and I shouldn't be. This feels too real." Her eyes were wide.

Laxus nodded, he reached out and cupped her face. Lucy leaned forward kissing him. "It's not. Now come." He said, his voice was so deep he barely recognized it himself. He pulled back. Laxus smirked watching Lucy lie down on the bed.

He climbed on top of her, positioning himself in front of her.

"Go slow," she whispered scared.

Laxus slowly rubbed the head of his dick at Lucy's entrance. He could hear her breathing hard. He could see her tensing, "don't tense. It would hurt more." He said in a gentle tone that surprised himself.

Lucy nodded though. He heard her take a few deep breaths. She nodded at him to continue. Laxus smirked as he slowly entered her. He had to control himself from not groaning. Lucy felt amazing.

She grabbed at the sheets, pulling them. "Laxus!" She hissed. Her body was shaking, and she scrunched her face. He thrusted slowly inside of her, Lucy flinched. Jumping even.

She kept on hissing as he slowly pumped in and out of her. She made what sounded like a choked sob. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed.

Laxus just continued to smirk as he thrusted slowly in and out of her. He set the pace slow for her, the look of discomfort was going away on her face.

He closed his eyes, basking in the pleasure himself. He opened his eyes again, slowly going faster. Lucy's eyes were closed, he watched her scream. He thought she looked beautiful in _that_ moment. Her mouth was making an O shape, when he thrusted into her harder.

She was crying when he lied down on top of her. He kissed her boobs and nipples, his tongue making swirling patterns on them as he thrusted into her with wild abandon.

She thrusted her chest up to meet his body. Her chest was suffocating him. Which honestly wasn't a bad way to go in his opinion. He moved his head up enough to where their mouths met. Lucy was attacking his mouth with hers. She ran her shaking fingers through his hair.

Laxus felt himself smiling with every kiss and that unsettled him slightly but a part of him couldn't help it. He felt a thrill go through him hearing her moan his name.

She reached her arms above her head, grabbing at her pillows. He massaged her boobs as she did that. Lucy wiggled underneath him. Laxus stared at her, she really did look amazing lying there. Her boobs bounced as she threw her head back. "Laxus." She whispered.

He responded by leaning down to kiss her jaw all the way to her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. Lucy's tongue only won because Laxus could not make out and thrust at the same time. He wasn't that perfect.

Laxus buried his face into the crook of her neck, as he thrusted into her faster. His mouth subconsciously found its way back to her hers though. They kissed until Lucy batted her hands against his chest for air.

He sat up and thrusted into her at a different angle, that left Lucy screaming. He grabbed her waist going deeper inside. The way her boobs bounced pleased him as he reached out to pinch a nipple. Her face and neck were flushed.

Lucy raised her legs into the air spreading them apart. Laxus leant back down, kissing her deeply. She moaned into the kiss. He sat back up holding her thigh in the air. He squeezed it, _'damn Blondie's actually thicc with muscles not fat. Even better.'_

He cupped the back of her head. As he leaned down again, this time hitting a different spot, with her leg trapped by his chest. His hands groped her boobs. He gave her another chaste kiss, as Lucy moaned. Her mouth moving sloppily against his.

When she moved her head to the side he sat back up. He could feel they were both close. Her pussy was gripping his dick, at this point. He was going to lose it soon, but he oddly wanted her to cum first.

Which wasn't normal for him. He was a rather selfish lover he would admit. But Blondie, different story at the moment. _'Heh, maybe I have changed. More than I thought.'_

Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist as he snapped his hips in and out of hers. He slammed into her, Lucy was screaming incoherent things. He grabbed her boobs, sending powerful shocks to her nipples.

Much to his utter delight, she loved it. After a few more thrusts he felt and heard her cum. She chanted his name, and he honestly loved it. He came not too long after that with a moan himself.

Lucy watched him with hazy eyes as he crawled off of her. He laughed, "you ok?" He lied down next to her, she flipped over slowly. "I'm sore." Is all she said.

Laxus laughed as she snuggled next to him. "Let's take a nap." She said, sleepily burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Laxus lifted her head to kiss her one more time. "Blondie it's morning." He said against her lips.

"Then let's not leave this bed." She whispered smiling against his lips as well. Laxus was going to say something when the world shifted. Lucy melted away much to his horror. He looked around. The whole room was melting and blurring, until it was pitch black. He only heard Lucy call his name one more time before it echoed off the walls of his new world.

"Another dream?" He asked to noone in particular.

* * *

**Old Authors note: So I was nervous to debut this lol I hope the layouts for the chapters make sense. I'll try and make it make sense though. So a couple of people asked in Fun LaLu what was next, and I left a hint that one person messaged me and got lol**

**What will the next sex dream be? And how will they face each other now at the guild?**

**I have the next day and sex dream written out. I'm sorry guys I've been MIA. I live in America and the elections have made everyone gone mad. I live in Georgia if that tells you what I'm dealing with and I'm trying to start a new job and got a car and it's all been a mess. So the plan is to go over Day III and Night III. Finish WLSC and Red Strings and CYFT. And I have a new one shot I',m working on and OMG I feel like a mess. SO forgive me please.**

**Hope to see you all soon!**

**Mad**


	5. Day III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I took out the authors notes from the past chapters on fan fiction.net. I usually respond to people's reviews and also thank people for the favorites and follows in case your new here or your a follower who crossed over and are going what the hell Mad.. I'm deleting old ones, but this site is cool and lets me respond to y'all in real time so thats actually cool anyways....ACTION!

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5: Day III**

* * *

**Laxus POV**

* * *

Laxus woke up gasping for air, he greedily took in huge gulps. His mind was hazy, he looked around he was back in his room which meant….

He looked around. Lucy wasn't here. His heart felt a stab of pain. He shook his head getting up out of bed. He hated he felt relief knowing Blondie would be there at the guild. Today she would be waiting for him. He clung to that thought as he walked to his shower. He thought about that dream, that was intense. More so than the night before. It wasn't just some kinky fantasy it was real life. He could actually have something like that. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths through his nose.

He couldn't shake the feeling he had when he thought about that dream. Almost a home, a dream, something he could have but didn't know if he deserved.

He shook his head and went back to scrubbing himself. He needed to get to the guild, he looked at his dick. He felt spent, like he had actually had that mind blowing sex. But he didn't. It was a dream.

His dick slowly rose to life thinking about how good it felt having Blondie caress him. How amazing it felt being inside of her. He wondered if it would be like that in real life?

He came with a groan in his shower. His head, still a bit fuzzy from the orgasm. He walked over to his dresser and quickly got dressed.

He took a deep breath as he left his apartment, _'today, I'm working with Blondie. Today,'_ he thought about her smile. "Today I'm going to talk to her." He said out loud, locking up. And heading to the guild.

When Laxus got to the guild, the atmosphere was awkward. No one was looking at one another. He wasn't surprised to see Ever and Elfman pretend to not be staring at one another but actually doing something to grab the others attention.

Erza was shaking at the bar, she looked highly flustered. Her and Jellal were talking but you could tell there was an awkward air between them. ' _How long was he in town for anyways?'_

He noticed, iron freak was sitting away from Levy. And Levy was doing just about everything she could to sit away from him. She was nervous and shaking. Gajeel himself looked uneasy. But his eyes, he stared at her with an intense look of longing.

Gray was staying a billion miles away from Juvia to the point he had erected a ice wall around himself. Juvia was looking frustrated and sending looks of longing at the kid. Ok that was actually normal. But Gray was usually more tolerant.

He also noticed that Freed, his best friend, was blushing more and more insanely around Mira. Who was acting weird around him. She would look away and send him looks of longing. Her fingernails were digging into the bar.

His eyebrow raised when he saw Bickslow pretty much cornering Lisanna again. From what he could hear with his dragon slayer hearing, he was trying to get her to talk about something.

The only normal sane people were Bisca and Alzack, who looked infinitely satisfied. They were more handsy, and cuddling together watching their offspring. Laxus didn't know whether to be disgusted or jealous by the scene. Cana was the last, she looked uneasy but normal.

He shook his head and sat down at a table. He waved Mira over. Who came skipping over his table. He raised his eyebrow with the scar. "Someone is in a good mood."

"I am." She said. "What can I get you? Usual?"

Laxus nodded. "Some coffee too. And tell my idiots except for Ever to come over here. I have some male oriented conversations I want to have with them."

Mira laughed. "Got it."

Laxus watched Mira steer Bickslow away who looked disappointed to be taken away from Lisanna. Lisanna on the other hand looked relieved. And ran to the store room. He watched Mira go over to his other idiot, she was flipping her hair, and petting him. She latched onto Freed who was blushing like crazy. Freed nodded and quickly walked over.

Bickslow also saw the exchange and walked over to his boss and friend.

"What was up with that?" Bickslow asked.

"What was up with what?" Freed asked quickly, his face still red.

Laxus stared at the two men in front of him. He finally pinched his nose. "I don't know what to even say."

"If that's the case can I go? I gotta find a Strauss." Bickslow said nonchalantly.

Laxus glared at Bickslow. "Really? I saw you two when I walked in here. Haven't you scared her enough?" Laxus teased. Trying to restore his humor.

Bickslow stuck his tongue out. "No."

Laxus shook his head laughing.

Freed looked concerned. "Should you not be bothering Miss Strauss? I thought she wanted space from you while she figured out her feelings?"

That got Laxus's attention. "Wait what?"

Bickslow glared at Laxus. "Do you pay attention when I talk?"

Laxus blinked. "Barely." He said dryly.

Bickslow took a deep breath in, "what the hell man?"

Laxus had the decency to show on his face he felt bad about that. "I'm sorry, tell me what the hell is going on between you and lil Strauss again?" He winced.

Bickslow gave him one more nasty look before letting it go. "She asked for space so she can figure out if she still likes Natsu."

Laxus was surprised. "She told you that?"

Bickslow shook his head. "No. She said she needed space to think about things, going to Edolas and being two different people and coming back and expecting to be the old her and having an identity crisis, but I can tell it's more than that. I can see how her soul is trying to reconcile with her feelings with Natsu, especially now that he's with Cosplayer."

"He's not with Blondie-" Laxus said it before he realized he said it.

Freed and Bickslow stared at one another. And then back at Laxus. "And how do you know this?" Freed asked more than just a tad curious.

Laxus became very interested in the floor. "She said so yesterday, so did Flame Brain."

The look on their faces indicated they clearly wanted him to elaborate.

Laxus sighed. "So my grandfather asked me to ask her to help out with paperwork. I ran into her on the way to the postal office. When I asked her I apologized for interrupting their date. They both said it wasn't a date. They weren't dating. Just friends."

Bickslow looked faintly worried, but the look passed so quickly he wasn't sure if he actually saw it.

"Interesting." Freed said. "But doesn't explain why you're pestering her this morning, when she's asked for space." Freed reasoned looking back at Bickslow.

Laxus felt like an old lady gossiping at this point. ' _Where is my food?'_

Laxus wished he didn't tune out of conversations as easily as he could, because he came back to a bizarre statement.

" You see, I had this dream about me and Lisanna having tentacle sex."

Laxus blinked. "What the fuck." He said. Even Freed looked grossed out. But then again it was Freed. Now that he thought about it, ' _did the man have a libido?_ '

He never saw him with another woman or man. So he wasn't sure.

"I had-"

"I heard." Laxus hissed. "But what the actual fuck?"

Bickslow rolled his eyes. "I know it sounds weird, but I had two dreams of us having sex, one was off us having this intense love making session like thing we had a couple of times before, and last night full tentacle sex. She was a squid thing and she was in and me and I was-

Laxus cut him off. "Please stop. I'm begging even." Laxus said, pained.

"It made me miss the old times-" Bickslow concluded.

"And you're wanting a repeat performance?" Laxus asked disturbed. He looked over at Lisanna not quite sure he could look at her the same. He shuddered. Sweet little Lisanna was no longer a little girl clearly.

Bickslow became defensive. "It's hot. Get over it. No I miss her and wanted to talk in general but when I walked in yesterday and today I can see her soul is becoming all weird, our connection the line that draws us together was stronger, so I'm trying to talk to her. I tried yesterday but she wanted space. I tried again and I made some headway, said she misses me but just isn't sure about her feelings of who she truly is."

Laxus blinked.

"So Mira said you wanted to talk to us about something?" Bickslow said unphased. Laxus shook his head.

"Yeah. Uh we won't-" Laxus was still reeling from that conversation.

At that moment Mira came by. She set down the food for Laxus. Laxus thanked her, she smiled. Before she left she casted one last look at Freed. "I just love it when I get to please someone." She sang, petting his shoulder. Freed turned red as his coat.

Laxus blinked. The men watched Mira walk away. Bickslow had his tongue out. "So wanna explain?" He laughed pervertedly.

"No!" Freed rushed.

"Thank God-" Laxus said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I had a sex dream about Miss Mira and now I feel like she can sense it." Freed lamented.

Laxus spit out his coffee. The men stared at Laxus.

"I thought we weren't talking about this." He growled using a napkin to clean himself up.

Freed looked ashamed. Laxus sighed. "Might as well get it off your chest Freed." Laxus said.

Freed blushed, explaining he now had had 2 dreams about Mira. Both kinky. One she was role playing as librarian and Freed was being punished for dog earring book pages and had an overdue fine and in the Library of Strauss that was unacceptable, he was whipped while he was forced to do things around the Library as her slave, and the other one was where he sexually worshipped her while she was surrounded in a ring of fire while being tied on a wall. In that one specifically, he was blessed to kiss her toes…

Laxus stared at his closest friends. "You're all idiots." He muttered.

"I wouldn't say that, but isn't it odd well all had sex dreams-" Bickslow asked. He was on the defensive when he added, "We don't kink shame Laxus, come on!"

"Who said ' _all'_?" Laxus demanded, "and I'm NOT kink shaming!" He hissed.

Bickslow was stunned. "You didn't?" He was gambling here and he knew it. But he tried anyways.

Laxus was going to lie, but that pause was long enough. "You did!" Bickslow screamed.

"No! And keep your voice down!" Laxus hissed.

"With who?" Bickslow asked. Laxus hesitated to answer. Freed looked thoughtful.

"I'm not saying. I'm not saying who, but yes I've had similar dreams." Laxus growled.

Freed looked disturbed. "Well that's strange. I wonder if it's all just a coincidence. It's not about Miss Mira or Lisanna though?"

Both of his friends glared at him, and Laxus actually felt himself sweat and get annoyed. "No! Also I don't know. What I do know is that, I called you two over, to tell you, that Blondie is teaching me paperwork. So no missions with me for a while."

Freed and Bickslow nodded.

"So until then hold down the fort." He said to Freed while finishing eating. "You can go on missions but I won't be joining."

"Who did you have dream sex with?" Bickslow demanded. He officially deemed this more important.

Laxus shocked him. "Not saying." He growled and got up, now finished with them and his breakfast. "Freed."

Freed stared at him. "Yes Laxus-sama?" He said.

"If you can hold it together, can you take this to Mira?"

Freed blinked, looking at the tray then at Mira who was humming wiping down the bar. He finally answered: "I can."

He boldly picked up the tray and walked over to the pretty barmaid. Laxus turned around to say something to Bickslow but he was gone. He shook his head, poor Lisanna. ' _Then again, tentacle porn?'_

He shuddered going to his office. Laxus thought about everything that had been said. So his best friends also were having sex dreams. And they were far kinker than his dreams were.

_'Seriously Bickslow, tentacle porn? And what the hell did Freed fantasize about Mira?'_

Though, to be fair, from what he had heard, it wasn't too far off. Reportedly, she enjoyed BDSM, and being a dominatrix, but that was before Lisanna "died." After that he hasn't heard too much about the Strauss's sex-capades.

He was shaking his head when he got into his office. He threw off his coat and sat at his desk. It wasn't too long before he heard a knock. He looked up. "Come in-"

The door unlocked, and Laxus wanted to groan. There stood the vixen of his dreams, and he could be mistaken but she was walking bow legged. She had on leggings, and an oversized sweatshirt. Her boots clicked against the floor. "Alright! Ready to teach you what I know! And help you!" She chirped wandering over his couch to set down her purse.

Laxus stared at her ass. "Yes." He took one last look, he could smell something was different this morning. "How was your night? Sleep well?"

Lucy turned red from the top of her head to her toes. "What?" She squeaked….

* * *

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Laxus was confused. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Lucy felt herself blush. She thought about her dream last night. _'I slept fantastic! Almost like I didn't sleep at all though, cause I had the most amazing sex dream and it happened to be with you.'_ She didn't think saying that would go over well. Lucy bit her lip turning around, "I had a great night."

Lucy woke up she was pissed that it had all been a dream, it felt so real and wonderful. She could have stayed in that dream forever. The only weird thing was she woke up having a little spotting and her sheets were a mess again. Lucy seriously wondered if she would have to go buy extra sheets because of this.

Laxus stared at her, she felt subconscious. _'Why is he staring?'_

"I can tell." He smirked.

"You can!?" She shrieked.

Laxus smirked. Looking back down at his paperwork. "Late night?"

Lucy sat down in the chair, she rubbed her thighs together. "More restless." She said looking down. She thought about it, the dream, having sex with Laxus. If only her first time could be that incredible. She didn't really care if it was with Laxus if it was that good. _'I mean Natsu would be better, but you know-'_

"What about you?" She asked. Lucy noticed how he clenched his jaw. She wondered why.

"Same. Good, restless." He said, staring at his paperwork. Lucy only nodded.

"Well I guess we better get started." She said. She looked over some of the paperwork on his desk. They were dividing up the papers when Makarov handed them more. More practice and learning material. He said. Laxus growled in response.

"More like you're lazy and don't want to do it." Laxus called after his grandfather. Lucy giggled at Makarov enlarging his hand and smacking Laxus.

"Now you two kids have fun." He smirked sweetly and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Lucy giggled into her hand. Laxus rolled his eyes. "It's not funny." He scowled.

"It actually is." Lucy laughed.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Well we've got enough things to keep ourselves entertained clearly." He gestured to his desk now flooded with papers.

"Yes. Yes we do." Lucy said, the corners of her mouth twitching.

At some point Laxus and Lucy were given coffee by Mira. Lucy and him were going over some IOUs from Master Mavis's time.

Laxus looked up as he saw her dump a bunch of creamer in her coffee. He made a grossed out look. Lucy laughed in response.

"I should be doing that with you. Drinking coffee black." She said, stirring her coffee. Laxus snorted, "real men drink their coffee black. Adults drink their coffee black."

Lucy snorted, "well I use creamer, cause I love myself. Unlike you. And when did you become Elfman?" She smiled drinking her coffee. Laxus tried to not smile at that.

"I love myself Blondie." Laxus said instead. "By the way Elfman didn't coin the term a real man does-"

"No but you can't hear it and not think of him." She laughed. Lucy continued to smile as she drank her cup. After a few moments of silence Laxus coughed.

"So did you have fun with Natsu?" He said trying to break the ice.

Lucy nodded sipping some coffee. "Yes, I mean the fishing part was ok. Gave me time to think since those two are quiet at least while fishing to not scare the fish away."

Laxus laughed drinking his coffee. "Any late night sleepovers?" He teased hoping to rattle her a bit.

Lucy groaned. "Thank God no."

Laxus was stunned. "Wait you two didn't?"

Lucy was confused. "We didn't what?"

"But you were-"

"I was what?" She asked.

"You and Natsu didn't have sex?"

Lucy blushed. "No! What made you think that?"

Laxus looked at her, "you look like a woman who was satisfied, and you're walking funny. Also you said restless-"

Lucy blushed. "Ok! Me and Natsu did not have sex!" She squeaked. She picked up a file and held it over her face. ' _I did however dream I had sex with you!'_ She finished in her head.

"Well I'm sorry." Laxus set the cup down. "Honestly thought you were dating and lying yesterday-"

Lucy blushed. "Everyone says that we're dating but we're not." She slowly put the file down.

Laxus smirked, "people saying and doing or wanting are three different things Blondie-"

Lucy played with her skirt. Before she finally answered. "I feel bad for any girl in love with Natsu. He's not interested in romance." She slapped her hands against her thighs.

"So you do like him?" He asked.

Lucy didn't look at him but nodded. "But I can't have him. If he doesn't want me."

Laxus stared at Lucy like that was the dumbest thing. "He'd be insane to not want you."

Lucy choked on air. "What?" She squeaked. Not quite believing what she was hearing.

Laxus shook his head. "Blondie listen, to me. Men are simple. We like sex, and we like attractive women, and if your gay I guess you like attractive men and sex. Now every man might be different in what they like as far as hobbies and bull shit, and types, but we all want sex. And you're attractive as hell. There are men in Fiore that I know would kill, lie, pay, etc to have sex with you. And on top of that you're not some vapid airhead clearly."

Lucy blushed. "You're asking Natsu to be normal though-" she laughed.

"True." He shrugged. "God when I was 17 though you would have had a hard time getting rid of me. I think I just thought about sex and my next mission and when I could get another drink." He laughed picking back up his cup.

Lucy laughed. "Really you wouldn't have treated me like when you first met me? And as far as the mission and drink goes...That sounds like stuff you do to this day."

Laxus flashed a crooked smile. "That's true. As for the first part, believe it or not. I was still grumpy as hell. But I was nicer, believe it or not."

Lucy looked up at him through her lashes. "Nicer? I don't know if I believe that." She teased. She vaguely remembered that short day she spent back in time, seeing him at 17.

Laxus shook his head. "I was. I think I was only nice to Lil Strauss though or Levy, it was hard being nasty to Lisanna and Levy they were so tiny to be fair, that was until I lost my mind and was mean to everyone."

"Well," Lucy said looking at another file. "You're pretty nice now." She thought about how different Laxus was now.

Laxus looked back down at a stack of papers not knowing what to say when he heard her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Laxus asked. Lucy's face was red. She held a file over her face. "Nothing. Just reading this file, and it brought back some things and memories."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing important."

Laxus quickly snatched the file from her hand. Lucy made a noise of protest, but Laxus was faster. Lucy tried to throw herself over his desk. Laxus smirked, easily he was able to fight her off. He read through the file. And was absolutely confused. It was a note his grandfather wrote, it had something to do with a blonde bunny girl with nice boobs coming into the guild. There was a picture Reedus painted, it was a woman's silhouette. He stared at it, she had long blonde hair, and bunny ears on her head. She had on a bright red body suit thing, and stockings. Her ass was fantastic. Reedus always knew how to draw women in just the right ways.

It was dated nearly 15 years ago. And how his grandfather needed to find her for research purposes.

"What's so funny about a bunny girl?" He said his voice filled with confusion. "If Reedus did this right, hot little number." He whistled.

Lucy turned red embarrassed; "it's nothing!" She rushed.

"Blondie-" he was intrigued by her reaction. "Why would you laugh at something about a bunny girl coming into the guild 15 years ago."

Lucy blushed. "If I told you I would never hear the end of it." She said simply. It was really embarrassing, and she was mortified that Makarov wrote this down but it was Makarov, it made sense.

"If you don't. You'll never hear the end of it." He warned.

Lucy sighed, and began to tell him about the time her and Team Natsu went back in time because of some book called Memory Days. Laxus sat there listening, as she told him.

He blinked as Lucy told him she ran into the guild as a bunny girl in search of Natsu. And Erza threw away her clothes.

"I'm sorry, you mean you saw everyone as they were 15 years ago?"

Lucy nodded. Laxus leaned back in his chair. "Huh, I must have been away on a mission I don't think I was there-"

"Oh no you were there." She laughed. Laxus didn't know what to say, his brain was drawing a real blank there.

"I was-" he said alarmed.

Lucy shook her head. "Yes. You were extremely bored, I remember you saying that, and wondering where Natsu was. And thought about starting a fight with him I think- you looked like a rebel without a cause. Nirvana, pearl jam, and green day were channeling you that day."

Laxus shook his head laughing at her description of him. "Well I guess this mystery," he said holding the file, "is complete." He quickly scrawled in it. Blondie, and put the file in his desk. Lucy looked confused. "Why are you keeping that? Shouldn't we throw that away?" She mumbled.

Laxus looked down at his stack of papers. "Nope, keeping it."

"For what reason?" She asked, her voice going cold.

"Research purposes." Laxus smirked at her. Lucy gasped, blushing. She quickly grabbed another file. Laxus laughed internally hearing her swear about Dreyar's being perverts.

Laxus and Lucy worked in silence for a while before she decided to break the ice.

"It's amazing to think so much has changed," she said rubbing her temples. She was looking through a new set of tax laws. Things had changed since she was helping her dad balance the books and running his business.

"In general or politics and laws and the economy?

Lucy laughed. "Everything."

Laxus looked over a bill he was signing off on. "Time waits for no one I hear."

"Except for us. We actually stopped aging." She pointed out. Laxus shook his head. "We did but doesn't mean time didn't march on. I think Auska is proof of that." He smiled thinking about the kid.

Lucy laughed, "I guess it's for the best, sometimes I'm glad we slept for 7 years. Feels like I've gotten a do over in a weird way."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

Lucy blushed. "I guess it's dumb, but I wondered for a long time how I would have spent those 7 years and I don't think I would have given them much thought, but now that they were taken away, it almost gave me a new appreciation on life." She laughed. "This sounds dumb."

Laxus rested his head against his fist. "No, I think we all went through similar feelings."

Lucy nodded, a nagging thought appeared in her head. One that she had thought about often it seemed. She wondered if she would have been waiting for Natsu in those 7 years like she had with the last 2? And that thought scared and disappointed her.

Or would by some miracle, or would he have grown up and they could have been dating and maybe married like Bisca and Alzack. But something told her deep down that wouldn't have happened. She would have been waiting. Maybe they would have had a year apart like they had, and she would fall right back into his gravitational field. But she would have been waiting on him.

"Everything ok?" He asked. His face looked concerned.

Lucy laughed nervously. "Yeah just thinking about that is all, how much time have we wasted? And wasting it on something we want but not sure it will happen. Like, would have I made up with my dad or would-" she broke off. Her mouth went dry.

Laxus was silent, he knew she meant Natsu. She knew herself she meant Natsu. But neither wanted to say it out loud. Laxus didn't know if he should press, while Lucy was too embarrassed to say anything.

Laxus shrugged finally deciding on: "my mom used to say that what you want maybe isn't always what you need. You might find something unexpectedly better."

Lucy laughed. "But don't we want based on what we need?"

Laxus smiled ruefully. "Not always. Trust me."

Lucy didn't know what to say.

"I can say this, in all my musing of what could have happened if I had been awake for those 7 years, making up with my father never once crossed my mind." Laxus said, changing the subject slightly.

Lucy looked a little sad by that. "I can see why you wouldn't." She thought about Ivan. "To be fair I did not think I could make up with my dad, not after what he did with Phantom."

Laxus swallowed at that, swallowing the initial venomous feeling that came with that memory. Lucy asking him a question distracted him.

"Where did you think you would be if you hadn't?" She asked.

Laxus shook his head, "honestly don't know. Probably something I could never have."

"Such as-"

Laxus shook his head. "Peace, happiness, who knows maybe found a woman who was actually worth it." He shrugged. The way he said it made her laugh. Laxus smiled. "But that stuff is in the past, I can't dwell on it."

Lucy chewed on her lip. "You're right, but-"

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Laxus said staring at the door. He already knew who was on the other side.

It was Natsu, he beamed at the two Blondes. Lucy felt butterflies at the sight.

"Hey Lucy! You wanna get lunch with me and droopy drawers?" He asked excitedly. Lucy smiled at him. "Let me check with-"

Laxus shook his head. "Go."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "you're coming back right?"

Lucy smiled amused, "yes."

"Then go." Laxus waved. "I can grab food myself." He shrugged. Lucy nodded and got up to collect her things. She waved to Laxus as she left. Laxus stared at her as she left.

He sighed, he looked down at his desk drawer. He thought about the portrait. He shook his head and got up. Lunch. Lunch was what he needed.

* * *

When both of the Blondes returned from lunch they promptly started working again. Lucy was educating him on how to work around bureaucrats. Some debts and IOUs were from so long ago it was insane to have it over their heads Lucy argued. She was looking over some files from Master Mavis's reign.

Laxus was impressed watching her talk to various city officials, wondering why he ever thought getting rid of her was a good idea. Bureaucrats are used to trading getting things done by the form of favors, she said. She had been working out something with some former bureaucrat to get Fairy Tail a favor when they got off topic.

But now, they were talking about philosophy. What people deserved in life. Redemption, and can people who've done horrible things get happy endings. Lucy was arguing that all people deserved a chance at forgiveness to prove they changed. She was arguing he was a prime example of that.

"You're not the person I would expect to be saying that to me." He laughed.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked, looking at some tax form from Master Mavis's reign. She was still finishing up her little deal paper wise to have that debt wiped away and forgotten about so that the bureaucrat could just kindly 'dispose' of it.

"Well, just how I've treated you-"

"Well what have you done beside turning me to stone?" She asked, confused putting the paper down.

Laxus winced, Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Laxus-" she said in a tone that meant she was serious.

"Well you know I tried to fire a lightning bolt at you when you were stone-" he mumbled.

Lucy bit her lip. "But you're sorry about it right?"

Laxus blushed. "Yes."

"Is that all?"

Laxus continued to stare at his work.

Lucy gawked. "What did you do? Talk shit about me?"

Laxus gripped his pen a bit tighter.

Lucy cocked her head. "Laxus I've forgiven you for what you did, even the stuff I don't know about."

Laxus looked up, "Blondie, considering how I was the worse to you then most of our guild mates I'm surprised. I tried black mailing you, I talked shit about you, and I tried to kill you."

Lucy's face morphed into solid confusion. "Black mail?"

"You know when I-"

Lucy looked at him confused. A blank stare was on her face.

"When I was asked to come back, to help with Phantom I said no-"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "well I know that-"

"Well I said I would come if you became my woman-"

Lucy choked on air. "You did what?"

Laxus eyes widened. "You didn't know?"

Lucy sputtered, "no!"

Laxus winced, "does this mean you don't forgive me now?" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy stared at him. "No. I still do forgive you. Just wow. I thought you didn't notice me. Come to find out you did. Just for the wrong reasons."

Laxus's mouth turned upwards slightly. "I've always noticed you, still notice you," the look he gave made Lucy want to melt.

"Just now, I think of you as a nicer person, who's a financial wizard and a silver tongue it seems. Seriously the way you've been crunching numbers is ridiculous and picking apart these contracts is insane."

Lucy laughed. "Well where you had the advantage of training to be a wizard for much longer than I have had. I was trained in this-" she gestured around her. "I didn't really get to start practicing until I was 16. When I successfully ran away."

Laxus smiled crookedly. "There were unsuccessful times?"

Lucy laughed. "Yes. Too many unsuccessful times. But I needed it to only work once." She said curtly.

Laxus was surprised. "I wanna hear all about those failed attempts. And also I thought you joined here when you were 17, your file says-" he made a vain attempt to find her file again.

"I was." Lucy smiled, stopping him.

Laxus was confused. "Then why did you say-"

Lucy smiled at him, "like you I had a walk about, finding out who I was. I was on my own for a year before I met Natsu and he offered to bring me here."

Laxus nodded, his respect for the woman growing. "So first off, explain to me why we could get away with destroying a town in this file while also telling me about your first runaway attempt." He opened the file sharing it with Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Uh. Why do I have to share? Can't you tell a few stories? I remember reading your feats avidly before I joined."

That pleased Laxus. "My ego has been stroked. You read about my exploits?" He smiled. His head was now in his hand.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky, your name was always on some Sorcerer Weekly edition."

Laxus's face soured. "Sorcerer Weekly. A parasite." He scowled sitting up.

"I'll make you a deal, you tell me how the hell you saved that town from that mythical titan monster back in Thule. And I'll tell you how I successfully ran away." She smiled at the lightning mage.

Laxus smirked, "I remember that, I was 19."

"Ahem. And I'm very curious to know how you supposedly flipped it over your back." Lucy smiled gamely.

Laxus coughed nervously, "that might have been exaggerated."

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll tell me." She said looking over the file Laxus handed her. Laxus smiled deviously, and got up. He crossed his desk to stand behind Blondie. He leaned down, his breath tickling her ear.

Lucy sucked in her breath, his breath sending shivers down her spine. "You got a deal Blondie." He whispered.

* * *

Hours passed between them again, as Lucy and him worked through more paperwork. Laxus told her the story she wanted to know. Lucy was surprised to find out, he accidentally stumbled into that town from a mission.

A mythical titan-like creature had been summoned, and the town basically laughed in his face thinking that he couldn't do anything. Some scrawny punk kid from a worthless guild. Laxus said he promptly made the decision to stay and solve their problem. Which he did, three battles later he managed to throw that titan back into the pit it crawled out of and kick the ass of the summoner. While not a battle he won with style, the villagers told everyone else he won in actual style. Which he said he more than appreciated

Lucy laughed. "I pity the mage who tried to take you on after that."

Laxus winced. "I could have easily been knocked over if someone had blown on me too hard. I think I was running on fumes at being angry at that point. I honestly think that's when my grandfather got Freed involved."

Lucy laughed trying to imagine it. A young Laxus like the one she met 15 years ago walking around like an old man. She couldn't imagine it.

"So tell me Blondie-how did you run away."

Lucy rolled her eyes and began that tale, her and Laxus were working on some more letters as she told him. She told him how she climbed over the gates of her old house. And basically ran for all she was worth. Her father was away on some trip and the maids didn't notice she was missing until they went to check on her.

Laxus listened to her explain how horribly unprepared she was when she ran away. How she thought she had this and quickly realized she didn't. Wandering around in a dress with a hoop skirt was highly impractical and running from her father's servants and security people when they caught up to her in a town she had managed to make it too. How she was nearly cheated out for her money, robbed. How hard it was adjusting to the new world, how she was shocked learning that bras were a thing. Shorts, pants, t-shirts. She had only worn corsets and dresses all her life and at least several layers of stockings and underwear.

Laxus listened to it all with wrapped attention. Blondie was a good storyteller.

"That's insane." Laxus commented. "So you sold your mother's jewelry?"

Lucy looked down. "No, my mom's ring, she had it before I was born, that was stolen. Along with a necklace she had and earrings it was in a town called Flower Mound that's all I remember. I sold some pieces some man my father tried to set me up with gave me in Clover. Some emerald and diamond bracelets and matching earrings he gave me on Valentine's Day."

Laxus winced, that did not sound cheap. "Did you ever get your mother's stuff back?" He decided to ask.

Lucy looked down. "No, it's something I regret. But I was afraid if I went to the police-"

"You would have to go back home." Laxus finished.

Lucy nodded, teary eyed.

Laxus felt a weird knot in his stomach seeing her cry.

Lucy rubbed her face. "I'm sorry. I've never told anyone that."

Laxus was surprised. "Not even Natsu?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nope. What's the point? It's not like anyone could find the guy. I don't even know who took it. Like I said all I remember is Flower Mound, and he was tall and thin, and he smelled like HoneySuckles."

Laxus stared at his desk. He didn't know what to say. The clock struck 7 though making them jump. Lucy looked over at the clock. "I didn't know it was so late."

Laxus shook his head. "Neither did I."

They stared at one another briefly.

"We should probably call it a night." She said getting up.

Laxus continued to stare at the desk. "Probably." He said finally getting up and grabbing his coat. He watched Lucy do the same, also grabbing her purse.

Laxus and Lucy were walking down stairs, talking aimlessly. Lucy was playing with a strand of hair. She was enjoying being in Laxus's company.

Lucy shuffled her feet at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know I had fun talking to you today." He said.

"Same. I didn't think we would end up talking so much." She laughed.

They stared at one another.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes. I still need you." He replied.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"For the paperwork." Laxus amended. Lucy laughed at that. "Gotcha." Lucy nodded and waved goodbye, walking home she was baffled at how well today went. And it minorly crossed her mind that when she went to change her tampon this morning the bleeding had stopped.

_'Must have been a weird thing.'_ She thought.

* * *


	6. Night III

**Chapter 6: Night III**

* * *

**Night III: If You Can't Stand the Heat Get Out of the Kitchen**

Lucy was confused. She was in someone's apartment. Lucy looked around, the place was nice looking, but it had a cold impersonal feel. "Hello?" She called a few times. Each hello getting more and more desperate and confused. While she did that she walked around the place. Music was playing softly from another room. It was slow, she felt like her heart was beating to the beat of the soft piano sounds. The singers were female, a rather different take on a song she knew quite well.

_Once I rose up from the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion I was soaring higher, but then I flew too high._

Lucy looked around the place, it looked like someone made it look nice but it wasn't a home someone lived in. Upon further thought, Lucy thought this place looked like a staged home for an open house. You can see how it would look like if it was lived in but there was no sign that someone did. The only thing out of place was the kitchen, a few dishes and things left on the counter. Lucy twitched, things on counters bothered her. Everything had its place in her opinion, and mail, a bag of apples, dirty plates and what not in organized chaos was not ok.

_Carry on my wayward son, there will be peace when you are done._

She heard the song play, it's slow tempo added to this creepy emotional feeling she was currently feeling. She looked around the apartment, no one was there. Lucy found it odd. Whose apartment was she in?

_Now your life 's no longer empty, surely heaven waits for you..._

The living room was beautifully decorated. Wooden floors were covered by a black fuzzy rug. One wall was basically a fireplace with a large tv taking up the wall. Glass tables were surrounded by giant black cloth sectionals. Another song began to play softly. This one had a southern gothic feel to it.

_I had me a girl_

_Who taught me those things_

_A young man should know_

_Down, down on my knees_

_I'd beg and I'd plead_

_To learn a little bit more_

Lucy started to wander a bit more. One wall was covered in shelves of records and a record player. She discovered that was playing the music. But it was connected to a music player. She carefully picked up the music player. The song was called I Had Me A Girl by The Civil Wars.

_I had me a girl_

_Like cigarette smoke_

_She came and she went..._

_That girl taught me to pray_

_For all her wanderin' ways.._

She listened to the rest of the song before pausing the next song. She took a deep breath, setting the player down. The silence now deafening. She looked around, there was a bar, with a built in sink, the counter was marble. Lucy ran a hand along it, it was textured in a neat way. The marble reminded her of a cow skin with rough and smooth spots. Black spots in a sea of bright white and clear quartz. Another wall consisted of sliding glass doors. Lucy marveled at the place, the room was lit dimly and it was all beautiful but empty.

She went up the stairs that lead to a hallway, it was covered in more records but these were signed. She saw one room and looked in, it was a bathroom. She looked into another room to her left, it was an office. There was a desk in front of a bay window with a window seat. Lucy noted that was the coziest thing she had seen. It had a few pillows, and a blanket. A couple books were off to the side. She picked up one of the books, it was all horror or mystery. She nodded appreciatively.

There was nothing really that indicated who lived here though. A wall entirely made of bookshelves held a ton of books. Lucy was a tad jealous and was fighting the urge to look through them. On the other side of the room was a bunch of gym equipment. She tried to pick one weight up but quickly found out she couldn't. She set it down and looked at it. It read 50lbs. Lucy facepalmed internally. _'I can't even pick up a 50lb weight?'_

On the other side of the room led to a half bath. Lucy closed the door to that and walked out.

The only room left was the one across from her. She opened the door, she was shaking a little.

More wooden floors, but under the bed was another rug but of a gray color. In fact the entire room was gray. A large bed was in the center with a night stand to the side. While one wall was entirely made of windows. And another wall was a fireplace and tv combo.

"Hello?" She asked. No one answered. She saw another door but decided to not bother, _'it was probably just another really nice bathroom. Why am I here?'_ She wandered back through the house and ended up back in the kitchen. No one was here. But her OCD kept bothering her on the state of the kitchen situation though. Rather stupidly she started to tidy up the kitchen, to do something. That's when she heard a door open.

"Hello?" She called. The footsteps stopped.

"Blondie?"

Lucy was surprised.

"Laxus?" She asked. She heard his large footsteps come towards her. Laxus looked stunned.

"What the hell are you doing here? And are those my apples?" He asked. He was beyond confused. "Blondie what the hell are you doing in my kitchen?"

Lucy looked down, she was indeed holding a bag of apples. "I am. I mean they are I suppose. I don't know why I'm here. I went to bed and I woke up here."

Laxus looked at her cautiously, like he was trying to figure out if she would attack him or not. "Blondie, trespassing is illegal-"

"I know that!" Lucy fumed.

"Then what the hell-"

"Laxus! I'm telling you I went to bed and woke up here standing in your kitchen. Don't ask me why-" Lucy stopped.

Laxus moved to where he was standing in front of her. Lucy swallowed. He was so much taller than her, and that was when she wore heels that brought her to at least 5'9. Now barefoot, he seemed like a giant.

"So if you didn't sneak in here. Why are you messing with my plates and apples?" He asked in a low voice that made her shiver.

"I hate clutter on counter tops and I was nervously cleaning not knowing why I was here." She said softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

Lucy noticed how Laxus was staring at her, his eyes were taking her in making her knees melt. She suddenly remembered that she was wearing a silk nightgown. She looked down, apples in one hand, the other hand holding a plate. She had a hunter green silk night shirt with black lace on the neckline, exposing her boobs and well everything. She leaned down further to see past her boobs: matching shorts and bare feet. Noticing what he was looking at, a flush traveled up her exposed neck and settled on her cheeks. "This is awkward."

Laxus smirked. "Do you usually invite yourself over in lingerie to men's homes?"

Lucy huffed. "No! I was thinking in bed, must have fallen asleep-" she paused, "and somehow woke up here." Though that sounded ridiculous even to her.

"And what were you thinking about?" Laxus asked. His eyes were watching the way her chest was rising and falling. He took a step forward.

Lucy held the bag of apples tighter against her chest. _'What had I been thinking about?'_

Her face lit up remembering. She was thinking about Laxus and Natsu. How Laxus wasn't what she expected. She was thinking about what he said; _maybe what you think you want isn't what you need. Or maybe it's just you'll find something unexpectedly better._ Then she had thought about her dream last night, she felt guilty for thinking of the man like that when she loved Natsu.

"I would rather not say." She squeaked, setting the apples down. She went to leave but Laxus stopped her. He held his hand out, stopping her. "Tell me Blondie." He ordered.

"Laxus! It's just embarrassing, please, don't make me do this and let me go home. Let me summon Virgo and go home."

Laxus walked forward. His strides were so big he quickly crossed the room but still far enough to where they weren't close.

"You know I think I'm all talked out." She squeaked trying to move to the side away from him. "We talked all day yesterday? Today? Gosh is it morning already? What time is it? I'm all talked out."

Laxus just continued to stare, his expression unreadable.

"We don't have to talk," he whispered. "Not if you don't want to." He said in a low voice. "But answer me this-"

Lucy stared at him, her body felt like it was on fire.

"What were you thinking about before you fell asleep-" he cupped her face.

Lucy blushed, "I was thinking about a dream I had last night."

"Which was?"

Lucy stamped her feet. Her bare feet making a noise against the tile. "I would rather not say." She squeaked.

Laxus gave her a hard scowl. Lucy began to shake from his intense gaze. "I had a dream that involved you last night." She choked out.

His eyes lit up, pleased. "About?"

"You-" Lucy said, closing her eyes. Her breathing felt heavy to her.

Laxus picked up a strand of her hair and began playing with it. "You said that. It was about?"

"Do I have to say it!?" Lucy gasped, mortified, her eyes opening again.

Laxus stared at her. "Yes." His lips turning upwards in a sinful way.

Lucy swallowed. "Us...having sex." She winced.

Laxus laughed, his face looked nastily amused and also a tad hurt. "Is the idea of us having sex so repulsive that you have to wince?"

Lucy made a frustrated growl. "No! Just embarrassing enough to where I would-err did wince. It's crazy, I've had-lets just say you've been plaguing my dreams."

Laxus nodded, he kept on playing with her hair. "You know what Blondie, it's not as crazy as you think it is."

"Why's that?" Lucy asked, continuing to breathe heavily. She watched him toy with the strand of hair he had in his fingers. Laxus pulled her in close, his arms snaking around her waist. "Because I've been thinking about you too." He whispered before capturing her lips. Lucy groaned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself upwards. Laxus picked her up by her waist leaning back a bit. He set her back down on the ground as they came back up for air.

"Laxus-"

"Shhhh Blondie. Not now." He whispered kissing her again. He pushed her into one of the counters. Lucy felt the cold granite touch a patch of exposed skin. She shivered from the contact.

Laxus picked her up and put her on the counter. Lucy wrapped her arms around him. "Tell me about this dream." He whispered.

"No! That's embarrassing!" Lucy protested. Her head was spinning as Laxus's hands groped her. Laxus kissed her jaw bone. Lucy sighed softly, the kiss was soft, compared to the harsher, by comparison, actions of his hands.

Lucy's hands slipped under his jacket pushing it off of him. It fell to the floor with a thud. Her finger tips slipped across the cold silk of his shirt. She sighed in content, as she began to unbutton the shirt. Laxus recaptured her lips making Lucy groan in response. He pulled her off the counter roughly. Laxus flipped her over, Lucy sucked in her breath loudly as she felt the skin on her stomach pressed against the cold counter. "Laxus?" She questioned.

"Blondie, you're wearing too much clothing for me." He muttered squatting down to get on his knees. Laxus's hands were grabbing her ass, he yanked them down. Lucy looked over her shoulder and stepped out of them.

"I am?" She breathed, revealing black lacy boy shorts. Laxus hummed his approval smacking her ass. Lucy squealed. "What about you?" She breathed.

"What about me?" He teased.

Lucy looked down looking flustered. "I want you naked too." She mumbled.

Laxus stepped back, allowing Lucy to turn around. Lucy looked at him, her eyes warm and bright. She took a hesitant breath before resuming unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers were shaking badly.

Her hands continued to shake as the last button came undone. She put her hands against the skin on his shoulders and pushed the shirt off. The shirt resisted a bit against his muscles. Lucy swallowed, her voice going down a few octaves. "You're definitely not scrawny." She joked thinking about what he said earlier. She leaned in kissing his shoulder. Her hands trailing down his chest.

Lucy pulled back after a moment and took his belt into her hands. She undid it, her breathing was a bit labored. She felt beneath her hands his erection poking out.

"If only you were wearing that bunny suit." He chuckled, his nose gently nuzzling the crook of her neck.

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "I would imagine that would be harder to take off of me." She said thoughtfully. "I mean that thing was skin tight."

"I would just rip it off with my teeth." He said in a low voice. Lucy shivered at that. ' _With his teeth.'_ She thought.

Lucy felt her stomach flip, as she pulled down his pants. Laxus kicked them off and kicked them to the side. He pulled her in close. His hands tangling in her hair. Lucy sighed, her tongue happily going along with the torturous pace he was setting. Her stomach was flipping in excitement, as her hands cupped his face. She felt safe and wanted in that moment. _'Isn't that dumb?'_

Laxus smirked pulling away, Lucy protested as he flipped her back around. "Laxus!" She argued, pressed into the counter. "Maybe a bed would be better." She breathed. She gripped the counters edge.

Laxus smirked not saying anything, pulling down her panties. He kissed an ass cheek gently before biting it. Lucy groaned, her thoughts becoming jumbled. Laxus continued to bite her ass and squeeze it making Lucy gasp. She never thought she would be into this but here she was moaning and dying to have Laxus smack her ass around like it was a pinata.

"Laxus please-"

She felt him spread her ass apart, he pulled her back towards him. She closed her eyes, as his tongue began playing with her pussy. His tongue would go a bit farther and she finally shrieked when his tongue touched her butt hole.

"Laxus! That is not where your-" She moaned as his tongue licked her other hole. She was panting in response. "Oh my God this is SO wrong!" She cried embarrassed.

Laxus's hands were squeezing her ass. He would give it a hard slap occasionally. The sound echoing in his kitchen. Her legs began to shake when he stuck two fingers inside of her pussy. Lucy screamed his name as she met his thrusts and wiggled into his hand trying to calm down the ache building inside of her.

"Laxus!" She whined.

Laxus smirked, giving her ass one last whack. "How much do you want it?"

"Oh my god! Please! I need you to do whatever you do!" She breathed. She felt painfully empty, like somehow his dick inside of her would fix this feeling. Something told her having him inside of her would not only make it worse but she would be screaming for more.

Laxus flipped her over and attacked her mouth. Lucy felt a bit disgusted, her nose wrinkling; he had his tongue on her butt and now he was kissing her?

But that thought quickly went away when his hands began sending shocks all over her body. "Laxus!" She moaned again, her mouth sloppily kissing his lips. She pulled him closer to her.

He pulled her boobs out of her bra and sucked on them. Lucy felt her chest expand, his face momentarily buried in her boobs as he hoisted her onto the counter.

"Laxus?" She asked. She felt redundant saying his name over and over again with various amounts of breathiness.

Laxus smirked, pulling her forward and spreading her legs open. Lucy looked down on him as he kneeled. She sucked in as he buried his face into her wet pussy. Lucy felt her eyes close. "Oh my god." She whispered.

He was making her come undone. She started massaging her boobs. Missing the feeling of his hands squeezing them.

"Tell me how you feel." She heard him command.

"Good! So damn good." She whispered as his tongue made her want to melt further. "Oh my god don't stop." She could feel her stomach tightening, she wanted to cry feeling herself getting close but not cumming yet.

She looked down and nearly lost it seeing Laxus staring up at her, she watched his tongue lick at her pussy. She shuddered, as she supported herself on her hands pushing herself upwards. Her legs hooking over his broad shoulders. She bucked her hips forward. "Ah-" she whined, her chest was hurting from not breathing.

Laxus never lost eye contact with her. Lucy panted as she watched his tongue dart in and around her vagina and thighs.

"Laxus please-" she begged in a low voice. She felt like she was going nuts. Laxus continued to devour her as she started bucking her hips. "I-ah-"

Laxus took her clit with his teeth, she screamed again. "Laxus-!"

"Beg for me Lucy." He moaned, kissing her thigh."What do you want me to do."

Lucy whined. "I-ah-want you to make me cum. I wanna cum so badly." She cried.

Laxus smirked. He got up, rocking her back onto the counter. Her knees were pressed against her chest in a weird angle because they were hooked over his shoulders.

"You want me to make your tight little pussy cum?" He asked playing with a strand of her hair, was his tone lofty, or was it curious? Lucy nodded desperately. She tried to reach out to capture his lips. But Laxus smirked, taking a step backwards. She screamed in frustration. Lucy sincerely hoped her eyes communicated a look that said: get back here!

He continued to smirk as he unhooked her legs from his shoulders. Lucy lunged at him now having more mobility, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Laxus I need you," she whispered. Her lips were tracing his jaw line. "God please." She begged She felt this need to be wrapped up in him, like a fire that needed to be put out andb being close made it worse and better at the same time. Laxus smirked against her lips.

He shocked her clit one last time, Lucy felt herself squirt from the shocking sensation. She tore herself from his mouth and buried herself into his neck, she marveled at the sensation of hot liquid squirting out of her, and it doing nothing to help the ache inside of her. _'How fucked up or wonderful is that?'_

She watched him grab his dick. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, as he entered inside of her. Lucy moaned happily, his dick had no problems sliding into hers. Her hand reaching up to run lazily through his hair before setting it back down at her side. Laxus slowly entered her. Lucy spread her legs open further, adjusting herself to meet him. Laxus started thrusting into her more.

"Oh my god-" she whispered. She pulled him into a deep kiss again. She was supporting herself upright with just her core muscles at this angle and she was dying from it. She pulled apart from him, she rocked back slightly. She watched his dick going in and out of her and she felt herself getting turned on by it. She looked up kissing him again. "Oh my God that's so hot!" She breathed.

She could hear the sounds of their activities echoing around her and that turned her on even more in that moment. There was something sexy hearing their combined grunts and moans that sent thrills down her spine. She sloppily kissed him, his tongue in her throat at this point.

She pulled away for air, biting his bottom lip. He smiled against her, nipping at hers back. Lucy threw her head back screaming as he thrusted into her harder, Laxus took advantage and kissed along her jawline and neck, nipping a hot trail to her boobs. He thrusted into her faster, his mouth quickly silenced her screams again.

Lucy finally pulled back whining, the heat building up between her legs was killing her. She could feel herself squirting over and over again on his dick. She could feel with each thrust she was being taken higher to heaven. But now she was ready to fall, fall from a 20 story building kinda of fall.

Laxus stopped briefly, Lucy balked. She watched him pull away only to latch onto one of her nipples. "Do you love these things that much?" She asked. He didn't answer.

She threw her head back as he shocked her with his tongue. Lucy and him met each other's thrusts slowly. She watched Laxus suck on her nipple, his tongue acting like her boob was the tastiest ice cream cone he had ever had. He pulled slightly at her nipple, causing her to scream again.

She watched him repeat all of that with her other boob. Her chest was hurting from not breathing properly again. "Laxus-"

He squeezed both of her tits, before kissing her again. His hands moved to her hips gripping them harder. Lucy wrapped her arms around him as his thrusts began to pick back up, she moaned into his mouth as he slowed back down.

Laxus smiled at her reaction as he lifted her up, Lucy looked confused. She walked with her hands towards the edge of the counter as he pulled her. She adjusted to the new angle, his dick filling her differently.

She sighed as he fucked her, his thrusts picking back up. He bent his head sucking on her titty again. Lucy watched him through hooded eyes. The pleasure slowly was eating away at her brain.

She could feel her orgasm was coming any moment. His slow painful pace was killing her. She flexed trying to pull Laxus's dick in and her kegel must have pleased because he groaned. He bounced her up and down. Lucy tried to squeeze his dick harder with her muscles. Enjoying the groans he was making. She bit her lip, smiling. "I love those groans you're making." She breathed.

Laxus smiled, he gently nosed her neck, "baby keep squeezing my dick like you are and I'll moan and come undone-"

Lucy growled at that."Laxus I'm close-" she moaned. Laxus smirked. He thrusted a few more times inside of her. Until he finally set her down. Lucy's legs were shaking, not able to fully hold her up.

"Laxus-" she rasped.

Laxus gently flipped her over, leaning her into the counters as he took her from behind. She moaned, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He gripped them tightly as he slammed into her repeatedly. Lucy could feel tears in her eyes as pain and pleasure flowed through her.

"Laxus please!" She begged, the last word coming out in choked broken sobs, as he kissed her back. His hands fumbled at her boobs for a minute. Lucy felt herself squirting, her orgasm running down her legs. She couldn't breathe as she felt overwhelmed by the feeling of his hands grabbing at her boobs and everything else happening to her. He held onto one shoulder, as he bit her other, thrusting inside of her.

Lucy screamed loudly, her stomach tightening more. "Laxus!"

She massaged her own boobs as he moved to grip the back of her neck, pulling her hair. Laxus slowly pushed himself as deep as he could go inside of her causing her to scream in a shrilly way. She lied her head down on the counter top as he smacked her ass.

Finally, Lucy felt it. "I'm cumming oh thank God!" She cried in relief as her legs gave out. Laxus caught her, thrusting into her still. Lucy was slamming her hand against the counter as she was shaking. She was shaking in so much pain that it felt good. She saw stars as he thrusted into her.

"Laxus!"

She felt him squeeze her boobs again kissing her shoulders.

He finally pulled back and yanked her around. Lucy still was seeing stars as she felt herself fall to her knees. She looked up and saw Laxus's dick in her face, she opened her mouth instinctually, as he came in her mouth. Lucy didn't move for a few moments, she heard Laxus panting. She closed her eyes finally and wrapped her tongue around his tool. She moaned as she sucked him dry. With one last thrust into her mouth, she felt him finally finish.

She laughed as he pulled out of her mouth. Laxus looked down shaking his head, he couldn't help but laugh too. "That was-" he began.

"Insane!" Lucy laughed. She kissed his hips slowly. "God I can't believe we admitted to having sex dreams about each other." She laughed, getting up slowly.

Laxus pulled her in for a kiss. "Me too, but I'm not complaining."

Lucy blushed, kissing him deeply. "We should move this to a room."

"We're in a room." Laxus countered.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "One with a bed. This kitchen sex is uncomfortable and my arms and legs are useless-" she whispered at the same time her legs gave out again.

Laxus smirked catching her, "bedroom it is."

Lucy squealed as he picked her up with ease. Carrying her through the living room and down that tiny hallway. Lucy wrapped her arms around him as he threw them on the bed. Her stomach was flipping in excitement.

"I don't know about you. But I could do a round two?" Laxus whispered.

Lucy nodded eagerly. "Sounds good!" She whispered. As Laxus was kissing her neck she felt odd.

"What the-" she said out loud.

"What?" Laxus asked, stopping.

"I feel so funny. And faint-" Lucy watched as Laxus slipped through her fingers. She felt horrified. She tried to reach out for his hand but it went through hers. It felt the same, like the previous nights. Lucy cried out loud before it went black. Like cigarette smoke, he came and he went and slipped through her hands...


	7. Day IV

**Chapter 7: Day IV**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

When Lucy woke up she felt drained. She lied in bed staring at the ceiling. She touched her lips. That dream felt real again. She looked around, it was a dream; right? She wasn't sure anymore.

The sun's rays shone down upon her and she felt odd. She slowly got up to her elbows, she winced suddenly. She looked down, her elbows had bruises. She examined herself further, she noticed her shoulders had bruises.

Lucy blinked, she was confused. She slowly got out of bed. Natsu was not around, which she was thankful for. She looked down at the sheets and winced. There were more milky stains.

 _'Great.'_ She thought as she stripped the bed. She walked painfully across the room. Her hips were popping as she walked. "This sucks." She gripped.

She winced feeling her legs shaking. "What the hell kind of dreams are these?" She asked, thinking about everything. ' _Why was this happening? And why Laxus? Why not oh Natsu?'_ She pouted in the bathroom. ' _I literally had butterflies yesterday over Natsu but was having sex dreams about another man? How fucked am I?'_

She felt her cheeks getting warm thinking about how Laxus fucked her raw and hard in that kitchen dream. She felt her chest and stomach flutter. She closed her eyes, as she turned on the water in her bathroom for a bath.

Laxus's tongue in her butt was surprising. And yet she liked it. That was the scary part to her. ' _Am I normal in liking that? Is it ok that I liked it?'_

She climbed into the warm water. She winced as she felt the hot water penetrate her vagina. It stung a bit. She adjusted herself to where she found a comfortable spot to lay out in. She took a shaky breath. The guilt she was feeling sucked, she liked the dreams but wasn't she in love with Natsu?

She felt her stomach flip thinking about Natsu's smile. Lucy kicked her foot, water splashing everywhere. _'Stupid hormones.'_

Lucy looked down at the water, as she scrubbed herself. _'Why can't things be a little easier to figure out?'_

She sighed, a logical part of her brain was saying this was all hormones. Lust.

She was a sexual being, clearly by her dreams, and Natsu wasn't giving her the physical attention. So she was using Laxus in her dreams as a way of expressing her frustrations because he has shown interest.

Lucy sunk into the tub lower when she thought about that, ' _if that was the case why did my heart hurt thinking that?'_

* * *

**Laxus POV**

When Laxus got to the guild this morning, he woke up highly disappointed Blondie wasn't wrapped around him. Angry enough to throw a pillow against the wall. But he calmed down enough to realize he was going to physically spend the day with her again. His good mood was restored. But of course that wasn't going to last long?

Laxus was sitting at his desk. He was trying to read through some documents explaining the monthly finances of the Guild. When his grandfather knocked on his door. After a few brief moments of talking Laxus decided to ask his grandfather a question that had been bothering him looking through the paperwork from when Macao had been in charge. He had talked to Macao about it earlier and got very little out of it.

"Do you know what Aberdeen Solutions is?" Laxus asked his grandfather. His grandfather gave him a blank expression.

Laxus sighed before elaborating. "Fineback, has listed them as a consultant firm. They bill us each month for their Management Services."

Makarov looked bored. "Ok?" He put his head in his hand. "Check with the errr accounting things."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "I did and that only tells me how much we pay them. I called them and it's an automatic answering service. Left 6 messages and no return calls so far. Something doesn't feel right about this.

"We've had to use them for years and Fineback is an old friend of mine Laxus-"

"I know and Macao said they helped us out when we all disappeared on Tenrou, we talked about it but something isn't right."

Makarov sighed. "Then," he began nodding. "I'm explicitly telling you not to look into this."

Laxus smiled watching his grandfather leave. The unspoken agreement hung in the air. Laxus got up and walked away, intent on finding out what was going on.

* * *

When Laxus went down stairs he found the guild in what he would call chaos, they were all being noisy. Sorcerer Weekly had announced who the Sexiest Man Alive was that year. And they chose Natsu. No big deal. Except the women were making a big deal out of it.

"I just can't believe they chose Natsu. Sure he's cute but not sexy." Evergreen was arguing. Laxus really couldn't care about the whole thing. He was drinking his morning cup of joe before he went and did some investigating.

He was listening to Ever explain why Sorcerer Weekly chose Natsu, they rated him on how smart, talented, good looks and being a powerful mage. Laxus rolled his eyes. As a man he didn't go around rating other men, and the idea of being the sexiest man alive seemed utterly pointless. But he would agree the kid was talented and over all had a good personality. And he had two gorgeous women in the guild who loved him, so clearly women saw something. He soured thinking about that, one of them he was currently having some vivid sex dreams about.

"Who should have won Evergreen? Elfman?" He teased drinking his cup of coffee. At that Bickslow and Freed snickered watching her turn bright red. It made Laxus feel better in that moment seeing her reaction.

"Laxus! Don't be absurd! Elfman is about as attractive as a wyvern!" She huffed.

"Hey some women maybe into that, like a fetish." Laxus teased again.

Evergreen huffed again. Laxus was going to say something when he saw Natsu walking by. He looked at the kid. "Hey Natsu?"

Natsu looked over at Laxus, hope in his eyes. "I knew it! You wanna fight me! WE GOTTA MAKE IT QUICK THOUGH, I'M GOING ON A MISSION!" Natsu looked like he was ready to leap at Laxus.

Laxus scowled, getting up, "no I actually don't but I did want to congratulate you on your new title before I leave." He disc flashing a nastily amused smile at the younger mage. Natsu paled at Laxus's words. "Please don't, I don't want it."

Laxus frowned, folding his arms, "and why's that?"

Natsu screamed, pulling his hair. "Because all day women have been throwing themselves at me and I hate it. That article said I was the most eligible bachelor that plays hard to get and now I'm having women throw themselves at me. Why can't they just throw food at me?" He mumbled.

Laxus laughed hearing Natsu's explanation. It was very Natsu. Behind him he heard Bickslow mutter something about it being terrible having women throw themselves at him. Laxus shook his head a little lost for words.

"It will pass, kid. Eventually, you tune them out trust me." Laxus reassured. At this point he was still in a good mood.

"Yeah well I really don't want it. They keep on asking me who I love and what I like in women and I don't know how to answer that! You say one thing and other women get upset! And I don't want to hurt their feelings." Natsu complained.

Laxus was going to say something when Macao interrupted the conversation. "Natsu it's ok to have a type you know." He laughed.

Wakaba laughed, his smokers cough making him sound wheezy and busted. "Clearly he does, he likes curvy blonde women with big boobs!" Wakaba laughed. Mira Jane who was passing by smacked Wakaba in the head.

"Eh! What was that for!"

Mira glared at him, "one of those women I'm sure you're referring to is my sister and the other I've come to look as one of my sisters."

Wakaba looked bashful.

It became apparent after that, that the entire guild was eavesdropping to Laxus. Mira looked over at Natsu, "we all have characteristics we like in the opposite sex Natsu. It's ok to like certain things over others, like I like men with longer hair, and who are more scholarly." She casted a quick look at Freed, who blushed in response to her comment.

Natsu folded his arms, "I really don't think I have a type. I like being around nice girls who smell nice, and if they cook that's great!" He said smiling. Mira smiled in response, those were nice qualities to like about women.

Natsu appeared to be thinking. "I like Lucy 'cause she's really smart, but I also like Lisanna because she's so caring and maternal. You can't teach people to be that nice and down the Earth. Are those like the types you mean?"

"Aww isn't that adorable!" Cana slurred.

Everyone stared at Cana, who happened to be nearby Lucy and Lisanna. Cana looked drunk and shocked at the bar. "What!? Those are cute qualities that he pointed out about our favorite blondes!" At that she wrapped an arm around Lisanna and Lucy. They both blushed, clearly listening in on the conversation and that's probably when Laxus's day, he decided started to tank.

"What else do you like about our girls! Don't be shy! Do you like their big thick titties!" Cana slurred squeezing them. Lisanna and Lucy shrieked at that.

Natsu didn't look phased one bit. He actually looked thoughtful.

"Well I like how Lucy is smart like I said, and that she's also caring, and loyal, sweet, a great cook, she smells nice, is pretty, and I admire the fact that she goes great lengths to take care of herself, she can be a pain and cocky but I like how she's confident."

Lucy blushed at that. Laxus felt a knot in his stomach.

"And I like Lisanna because she's sweet, a great cook, maternal-like, confident in a different way, you never need to feel like you gotta stand out you know? Like you're pretty, and nice and you do your own thing, while being helpful and loyal, you've always been a good friend to me and I really missed you when you died."

Laxus didn't need to turn around to know that Bickslow was on edge. He could sense it.

"Oh! Natsu I don't know about that-" Lisanna argued, blushing.

"No! It's true." Bickslow said admentantly. "You're amazing and you need to stop doubting that." He mumbled. Lisanna and Bickslow stared at one another. Their eyes were locked on one another's.

"That's cool and all, but who would you date?" Jet asked randomly. Laxus tore his gaze from his buddy and the barmaid to Jet.

"Wait, what?" Natsu asked, now caught off guard.

"Who would you date?" Droy asked. The guild was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. It made Laxus antsy, the guild was never this quiet, and yet people really wanted to hear the words that came out of Natsu's mouth next.

"I don't know why you're asking that question." Natsu said slowly.

"Do you love them or one of them, that's what we're asking?" Charla asked now impatiently as well. Laxus stared at the little cat, ' _when did she become invested?'_

Everyone stared at Natsu.

"Well Natsu?" Mira asked, hoping for some confirmation. Either for her sister or Lucy. Someone needed closure on their feelings for Natsu.

Natsu stared at everyone, he looked uncomfortable. "I love both of them. Is that bad?" He asked. He looked like a little boy not sure of what to say.

The sound of Bickslow breaking a mug was heard across the room. Laxus couldn't blame him. Now that he knew what Bickslow was dealing with he sympathized with his best friend. Lisanna shook her head torn, she reached out to him from across the room. Laxus watched Bickslow calm down slightly, noticing her hand across the room reach for him. Bickslow sighed after a few moments getting up, muttering he needed a few moments alone however. Lisanna stared after him, she looked like she wanted to run to him but something was holding her back.

Laxus turned to Lucy. She looked torn at what was happening as well. The only one who said anything was Mira. She looked fairly annoyed with Natsu in that moment.

"Natsu," she said. "If you had to oh let's say choose-" she said her voice had that evil sweet tone.

Natsu balked.

"Let's say you did. Who would you choose?" She asked, clasping her hands together.

Natsu looked thoughtful. "But that's awful. You're making me choose-"

Lisanna smiled at Natsu, "it's ok. We won't be hurt." She looked at Lucy. Who looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

"She's right. We won't." Lucy said, playing with her hands.

Natsu looked thoughtful. Laxus tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach. One that was hoping he would say Lisanna and not Lucy. He felt guilty feeling that way.

"Well Lucy. She's my partner, and really nice. She always smells really good, even though you freak out a lot. You're fun to have around on missions. I always like taking naps with you. I'm glad you came with me to Fairy Tail and we have the relationship we do have. I would not give it up for the world. And I missed you a lot, when I was training. Not that I didn't miss Lisanna though!" He looked at Lisanna desperately, hoping he didn't hurt her feelings.

Lucy stared at him. Lisanna shook her head, smiling at him reassuringly. She said something under her breath, but it was so low Laxus couldn't hear it.

"So you want to date her?" Mira asked.

Natsu looked confused, "date? Why are you asking me that?"

Macao shook his head, "you're such an idiot." Laxus was silently agreeing. He was angry for Lucy. Natsu just wasn't getting it or maybe, and this thought scared him, he was starting to realize his own feelings. Laxus crushed his own mug in his hand.

"I don't know. What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked, grabbing his head. "I love both of them, and I think its mean that you're all trying to make me choose." He looked at the ground stubbornly.

Lucy stared at Natsu. Her eyes filled with a hurricane of emotions. Natsu looked uncomfortable. "Are we done yet?" Natsu asked.

Everyone nodded. Natsu got up slowly, "I gotta go on this mission," he said to Lucy. "But hurry with Laxus so I can have my team back." He laughed, giving Lucy a hug. He ran over to Lisanna and did the same for her, whispering something to her. Before finally running out the door, his backpack slapping against him, waving goodbye. Happy gave Lucy and Lisanna a hug as well before he left.

Lucy nodded, still clearly dazed. Laxus felt this pang of envy, he tried to shove it down. He got up and walked towards the entrance of the guild hall, he saw Blondie look his way. She looked confused. Laxus clenched his fist, not sure why he was angry about this.

He only just started to get to know her, all they had were the times now in his office. And those stupid dreams. But that was imaginary. All that was imaginary.

He looked down at her, "Do whatever you need to do I'll be back." He grunted before walking away. He didn't wait for a response.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lisanna hop over the bar, and out the door. He hoped she was running to find Bickslow. His best friend deserved a stupid romance scene event like that, even if she was doing the right thing by herself. And clearly she cared about Bickslow. He sighed before leaving.

* * *

Laxus appeared outside the building. Fineback's building. He tried to not think about Lucy and the dreams and stupid Natsu who may or may not like Lucy.

He chose Lucy.

His fist clenched by his side. He was annoyed, _'why am I having all these damn dreams? And what the hell was that dream about us in my kitchen?'_

His thoughts broke for a minute, he looked at the top of the building. If he had to take a guess, he would guess the files that he needed were in what he would dub a file room.

He took a deep breath and walked around the side of the building. He saw what looked like a box with wires. He continued to think about his dreams.

_'...what if she actually let me chase her around like prey, but maybe not in a forest. But maybe I could chase her around my place...in a way she found fun though….?'_

He stared at the box, he shook his head. He concentrated all his energy into his finger and touched the box. He felt himself become light and free. He loved this feeling.

He felt himself traveling down the wires and into the building. He smiled feeling himself zip through the wires in the building hopping from room to room until he got to where he needed to be.

The room was dark. He held up a finger, a taser like sound happened and a burst of light popped out of his fingers. He sighed and looked around, a bunch of filing cabinets filled the room. Laxus sighed and began opening filing cabinets. He searched for the one he was looking for, Aberdeen Solutions. He smiled when he found it.

At that moment the door unlocked. Laxus froze; he dropped the file and made himself disappear in a burst of light as the door opened.

The only thing he heard was screaming: "hey who turned on the lights!? Whose in here?"

He rushed out through the wires of the building and for extra safety he teleported five miles away from the building before landing.

He mentally cursed in his head as he did so. He didn't bring the file with him. What he had found was that Fineback had bought Aberdeen a shelf company 13 months ago. This one was just 1 of 37 other management companies that Fineback all dealt with.

He was now going to have to find a legal way to get those records but how? He thought as he landed on the ground. He shook his head as he walked away towards the guild.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

Time had passed slowly now, Lucy sighed at the bar, she would have to go soon. She felt a pit in her stomach. She was dreading seeing Laxus after that scene with Natsu. But she was also trying to figure out why she cared.

The doors swinging open distracted her. ' _Laxus?'_

She looked over her shoulder, it was Lisanna. Lisanna looked giddy. Like she was on the edge of something.

"You ok?" Lucy asked as Lisanna got behind the bar. Lisanna laughed, it sounded a bit deranged. "Better than I have in a while."

Lucy smiled. "That's great! What happened?"

Lisanna laughed, refilling Lucy's glass with water. "We take you live to Huh? An Epiphany Show~Starring Me!" She said in a dramatic voice. "And my fucking epiphanies~Deep down in this spiritual shit, this thought knocked the shit outta me, we don't have to follow spirituality to the Ttttt! We literally have to do things that make us feel good. And I'm healing and I'm lucky to be where I'm at. And I'm more blessed to have someone letting me figure this out while I find my truth " Lisanna laughed crying. Lucy nodded, not quite understanding. Lucy wondered who this person was, she didn't want to be presumptuous and assume it was Bickslow, but was it Bickslow?

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Lucy said genuinely. Lisanna beamed, tears in her eyes. "Thanks Lucy. So that thing with Natsu-"

Lucy bit her lip. "I hope it doesn't-"

Lisanna shook her head. "It doesn't. I hope we can be friends." She said shakily.

Lucy was shocked. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

Lisanna laughed, "because I loved Natsu and he chose you." Lisanna grasped at concepts, her hands making similar gestures.

Lucy blushed. "He really didn't choose me at the idea of dating me he-"

"I saw and heard." Lisanna said flatly.

"It was awkward, I feel bad he was put on the spot." Lucy sighed. Lisanna nodded.

"Same but not really." She said.

Lucy lifted an eyebrow. Lisanna sighed again. "I'm sad he was put on the spot he looked like a child scared. But honestly I think I needed to hear what he said. He chose you, and he never chose to be on a team with me when I was here. I think this is what I needed to head the right direction of healing for me."

Lucy nodded, before she could say anything though the rest of the guilds girls came running over to them.

Lucy smiled as they chatted, of course the girls wanted to know what Lisanna and Lucy thought of what happened. Lucy admired Lisanna for being strong enough to resist the other girls peer pressure. Lisanna remained tight lip, not going into much detail about the whole thing. Lucy on the other hand wasn't as strong, she bent to the will of Erza and Mira Jane rather quickly.

"I don't know. It felt like it wasn't that much closure wise. I got hopeful when he said he would choose me and then I felt like I had a chair knocked out from under me when he was asked about us dating-" Lucy twiddled her thumbs.

"Makes perfect sense to me." Cana slurred.

"So do you think this means he may realize if he has feelings?" Lucy asked, trying to tip-toe around it. She didn't even bother denying her feelings.

Mira shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

Lucy held her head, "love and feelings shouldn't be this complicated right?" Lucy whined.

At that Bisca snorted loudly.

Lucy was taken aback. "Did I say something funny?"

Bisca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you said love wasn't complicated." She folded her arms.

Lucy pouted. "Well it's only ever complicated in the movies and books right?"

Bisca made a buzzer sound. "Anh! Wrong!"

Lucy stared at Bisca, who rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not saying it should be like world war one or complicated like politics or whatever but feelings, relationships, and love will always be complicated. It's never just and they lived happily ever after. It takes two to tango and you gotta both work at it. Al and I may be head over heels for one another but even we have our issues. There's a reason vows say through sickness and health and the good and bad times."

Lucy looked down at the bar, not knowing what to say to that.

At that moment Evergreen came running over. "Oh my gosh! Do I have some juicy gossip!" She squealed all of a sudden.

The rest of the ladies all looked at her. Evergreen launched into some story that involved Princess Hisui and her supposed new lover. Lucy shook her head listening to the story.

"Wouldn't that be something! Her and Arcadios! Caught smooching in the moonlight!" Evergreen squeaked.

Levy smiled. "Kinda romantic and a bit of a fairy tale for sure, the knight and the princess. He did offer to stay by her side the entire dragon invasion and when the spirit realm went kooky, and when she was turned into a rat by Irene! Now all we really need is the marriage!"

Lucy laughed, "well Toma will have to approve of it. But hopefully he would if that was the case between them-"

"What do you mean? He has to approve?" Cana slurred. "She's a big girl-" she hiccuped.

Lucy shook her head that's not how it all works. "Toma has to approve of him, he could one day rule the land by her side. And her marriage might be better used as an alliance-it's more complicated when you're a royal." Lucy winced thinking about her own intended prearranged marriage.

"That sucks!" Cana slurred. "Could you imagine me having to go to Gildarts to get laid or married." She shuddered.

Lucy laughed. "Well Toma isn't your typical king, so who knows. All I know is that Hisui doesn't just get to marry who she wants. Heck, she may not want to ever marry, that would mean losing a considerable amount of power. She might find it advantageous to keep whoever she truly loves as a lover and nothing more."

Erza frowned. "That sounds ridiculous, she would lose power if she married-"

Lucy winced, "welcome to a patriarchal society?"

Erza shook her head at that.

"Ok, but let's change the subject slightly to a fun thought!" Bisca squeaked. The girls stared at her.

"Can you imagine how much fun it would be to play that role- I, Princess Bisca order knight Alzack to get down on your knees and do my bidding! Now sexually please me!" Bisca drawled in a regal southern manner. Bisca laughed again as the other girls cracked up. "Wouldn't it be nice to boss around the boys like that?" Bisca sighed thinking about it.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "You have Alzack that treats you like a queen, what more could you want?"

Bisca smiled mischievously at that. "I could think of a few things." She laughed.

Lisanna snorted.

"That would be interesting," Erza smiled. "Maybe it would make things less complicated. I force you to love me and serve me, and never talk back to me."

Lucy laughed, "something tells me that wouldn't work."

Erza laughed. "Maybe."

"See, Erza missed out. She was the princess and she had to be birthed by a dragon." Cana slurred. Erza stared at Cana, not sure what to say to that.

"Hmmm, she may have a point." Lisanna laughed. "Erza you could have had a harem! And men adore you, not to mention all the strawberry cake you could ever want."

Erza raised an eyebrow smiling, "that last part sounds better. But then again I don't know how wonderful sex is. I'm painfully inexperienced in that department, not to mention I've only ever wanted Jellal-"

"See, you could have forced him. Your prison sentence is to be my number one sex slave. Boom." Cana slurred.

"Hell at that point, might as well pardon him." Bisca laughed.

"Nah then he would have ran away!" Levy laughed. "She should just keep him as a prisoner."

"That's not how the whole princess thing works though. They can't sleep with whoever, it can be treason if she gets pregnant. But I did know of princesses and aristocrats who ordered around their serfs or peasants-" Lucy pointed out.

Mira's eyes lit up. "Did you say order around?"

Erza rolled her eyes. "Slow down there Mira I'm sure your dom side would love to hear this-"

"You're right I would." Mira winked. Erza laughed in response. Lisanna had a sinful look on her face, "I can say this, I wonder what a princess who was a mermaid would do with a sailor who was lost at sea perhaps-"

Cana smirked into her cup. "I like where this is going. Is Bickslow the sailor?"

Lisanna blushed slightly.

Lucy gasped. "So he is!" She blurted out!

"He is what?" Levy asked next to her.

Lisanna blushed but nodded at Lucy piecing together what she meant. Lucy sat there dumbfounded. "When did you and Bickslow start dating?" She asked.

Lisanna played with her hair. "We're not. It's complicated-"

"Complicated how?" Erza asked in a serious tone. "I had no idea you two were a thing."

Lisanna became defensive. "It's complicated but not like you and Jellal-"

Erza widened her eyes at that blushing. Lucy tuned them out though thinking about what Lisanna said earlier. "I have someone who is letting me find my inner truth…"

"Our sex life got exciting let's just say that."

Lucy tuned in again hearing that. "Wait-what?" She said loudly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry-" Lucy blushed, she noticed the male guild members were now paying attention.

"No! I'm with Lu," Cana said. "How exciting?" She smiled deviously.

"Please!" Evergreen begged. "I don't want to know!"

"Tentacles." Lisanna said.

Cana spit out her wine hearing that. "I'm sorry what?" She choked. Everyone else looked shocked. Lucy wasn't sure but she thought she saw Evergreen puke.

Mira blinked slowly. "He used his dolls or?" She asked, scared. Not sure how much she wanted to know of her sisters sex life now.

"No like I was the squid creature and I got to put my tentacles in his mouth and up his-"

Evergreen hurling stopped Lisanna. They all turned to stare at Ever. "Are you ok?" Lisanna asked.

Evergreen only cried: no! Evergreen was shaking. "Can we please talk about anyone elses sex life please!" She begged, wiping her mouth.

Mira looked unimpressed. "Evergreen you're going to clean that up. You know that right?*

Evergreen looked disgustedly at the ground.

Lisanna shook her head laughing at everything.

Erza looked disturbed before chiming in with, "well I don't know who elses sex life we could talk about-"

"How about yours?" Evergreen offered as Mira handed her a bucket, mop and towel. Ever sighed, kicking off her heels.

Erza blushed. "I don't have one admittedly. I've only ever wanted Jellal like I said, ever since I was a little girl." She blushed. "I don't know what it's like to want someone else. And well he has never made a move to act on his feelings-"

"Well wait, Erza! Going back to the princess conversation. You're an actual princess! Can't you just force him!" Bisca joked around.

Erza smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not sure I have that power. That ended when my "father" and family fell out of power." She said amused.

Levy laughed. "Still can't hurt trying. The princess always gets what she wants right?" Levy teased, winking.

Erza blushed.

"Ooo! Tell him that he has to or you'll use hidden secret powers, Irene passed on to you and make a dragon eat him or Natsu and Gajeel eat him." Cana laughed.

Erza shook her head eating her cake she made magically appear. "Ah the princess and dragon cliche."

"Cliche?" Mira asked. "I don't remember a princess using a dragon to get sex in any fairy tale I read to my siblings."

Erza punched Mira in the arm who laughed. Mira only laughed in response.

"I meant just the Dragon and Princess theme, idea-" Erza explained.

Lucy sat there and thought about that. The whole princess and the dragon thing was over played in her opinion.

"Well maybe it's time we put the dragon to work taking care of the princess! We always read it guarding and being a villian, why can't it be helpful. Like using it's massive dick to-" Cana said in a sultry tone.

"Please stop!" Evergreen gasped looking horrified.

Cana laughed hysterically. "Don't tell me you haven't gotten freaky with Elfman in his monster form? A big thick monster dick ramming into your tiny-" Cana slurred.

Evergreen looked horrified blushing, but it was now Mira's turn to be sick.

Lucy winced. "I'm with Erza on this. Dragon and princess thing over done." She tried to change the subject. Mira shook the last fragments of her disgust at Cana's last words.

"You wouldn't want Natsu begging at your feet calling you Princess?" Mira teased.

Lucy blushed, she imagined Natsu doing what she had to say, and honestly that felt nice. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine it. But an image of Laxus popped into her head. Laxus kissing her feet, candle light lighting up the room, kissing her legs, a dragon promising to protect his princess. She blushed, her eyes popping open.

Cana cackled, "something is telling me you just had a hot little fantasy."

Lucy sputtered. Before she could respond, she heard Laxus call her. "Blondie you done with Lunch?" He called from upstairs.

_'When did he get here?'_

Lucy tried to calm down. "Yes!" She said, trying to keep her voice even.

Laxus cocked his head to the side. "Well then come on." He said walking away from the balcony. Lucy nodded, before she left she kicked Cana hard in the shins.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Cana hissed.

"For being a bad influence!" Lucy hissed before running away. When Lucy got upstairs Laxus looked pained. "Everything ok?" She asked.

Laxus stared at her intensely, "no. Let's get to work, I apparently need to return you to your partner as soon as possible."

Lucy looked down at the floor. "We can take our time, I want you to feel comfortable doing what you're doing. And besides-"

Laxus stared at her, eyebrows raised. Her voice climbed a few octaves as she said: "I also have been enjoying working with you."

Laxus felt the muscles in his back relax, "same." He said quietly.

Lucy and Laxus refused to look at one another. "Come on let's go start working. We've gotten a late start."

Lucy nodded, and followed him to his office.

* * *

Laxus and Lucy were working in silence. They kept on looking at one another when they thought no one was looking. Finally Laxus shook his head, he was sick of the silence. He didn't even sit in silence in his house. Laxus looked up at Lucy who was chewing on a pen.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?"

Lucy looked up startled. She didn't answer at first, taking a moment to register what he had asked. "No! That's fine! What did you want to listen to?"

"I don't know." Laxus chuckled. "I was going to let the shuffle gods choose."

Lucy laughed. Her laughter was cute. Her smile lit up the room. Laxus savored the moment. He smiled as he turned on some music when the first song came on he continued to smile. It was a cover of Kansas's Carry On My Wayward Son by Neoni, a sister act. He heard a couple of their songs and loved their covers.

When he looked up though his smile disappeared. Blondie looked embarrassed and horrified.

"Blondie you ok?" He asked, concerned.

Lucy stared at him. It was the song she had heard in her dream last night.

"Blondie if you don't like cover songs cause you're a purist-"

Lucy shook her head. "What?"

"You look horrified right now?" Laxus laughed.

Lucy shook her head, the coldness that settled in her body after hearing that song still lingered. _'it was a coincidence right she heard that song today on Laxus's sound pod, in a dream where she heard on his sound pod which she had no way of knowing it would be on there…'_

"No! No! I'm fine!" She stammered. "What's a purist?" She asked.

Laxus smiled warily. Still put off by her horrified expression. "Someone who hates cover songs, only the original is the best it's sacrilege to listen to another version almost-

Lucy furrowed her brow, "no I don't think I'm a purist. But if you play any other version of Jolene besides Dolly Parton I'll throttle you."

Laxus lifted an eyebrow smiling. "So you're saying don't find that one right now?"

Lucy glared at him playfully. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." At that moment her stomach growled. Lucy blushed, embarrassed.

Laxus laughed. He looked down at his desk. "By the way-" he bent down. Lucy watched him curiously. "I went to the store. And bought some more apples-"

Lucy was confused. "And?"

Laxus smiled, throwing a granny smith at her. Lucy caught it, she looked down at the green apple in her hand.

"You said granny smiths are your favorite right?"

Lucy felt her heart being squeezed, "yeah they are but-you really got some for me?"

Laxus chewed on a gala apple. "I figured I could be nice and keep a few around here for you." His eyes twinkled.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. She thought about the song and the apple and inevitably the dream from last night. Lucy shook her head trying to hide behind her hair. How she held that damn bag of apples tightly to her chest in her dream. She took small bites from the apple, as she worked in silence.

Laxus and Lucy's minds were drifting back to their previous nights dreams, and occasionally the work that was in front of them.

Finally their eyes locked. Laxus and Lucy stared at one another from across the desk. Lucy was blushing thinking about last night's dream and the one before that.

This was insane to her, she was in love with Natsu, she told herself. She was thinking about the reasons she liked Natsu, but now she was noticing all the little things about Laxus. But she really didn't know him, like she knew Natsu. And the little part of her that wanted to know him more, was growing. Something deep down felt right imagining Laxus in all of those dreams. But she wanted to know why? And why hadn't she ever considered this before until now? Does this all really work that strangely?

Laxus stared at her lips, as she licked them. He could smell her arousal. "Blondie is there something you wanna share?"

Lucy looked him dead in the eye. She wanted to be closer to him at the moment. "No." She said in a low voice.

Laxus lifted an eyebrow. "So you're ok?"

Lucy made a strangled sounding ahem, noticing how his muscles bulged out of his shirt. She remembered being held by them in her dream. How real it felt.

Laxus sighed and gave up. He was trying to see now how she was feeling. He was confused, he was concerned about how she was feeling after Natsu today. But here she was turned on driving him mad with how good she smelled. She got turned on when he handed her the apple and when the song came on… Did Kansas turn her on or what? He was confused.

Laxus and her worked in silence while the two of them waited for the other to speak. They worked in silence until finally he broke the ice.

"So that thing with Natsu-"

Lucy winced. "Yeah-"

"Seems like you finally got your answer."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No I didn't. If anything I bet he didn't understand the question. Yes he likes snuggling with me but does he want to sleep-sleep with me. I don't know." She slammed the stamp thing down a little hard on the envelope.

Laxus stared at her, "well he chose you over Lisanna."

"But you forget-" Lucy said, putting down the stamp.

Laxus continued to stare.

"He thought it was mean to choose. He may have chosen me. But it doesn't mean he's in love with me." She whispered.

Laxus swallowed, he was bothered by this. And for reasons he found stupid.

"I think the point is, I'm still looking for my knight-" Lucy laughed.

Laxus looked at Lucy. His eyes boring into hers. Lucy was taken aback. What made Laxus say this, he didn't know. But he said it; "Did you want a dragon or a knight?"

"Why would I want a dragon?" Lucy asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"What fun do knights get to have?" Laxus asked, his lips turned upwards.

"But the dragon is always slain at the end."

Laxus stared at her, "not the ones that are more powerful. And besides, dragons are always meant to serve and be by the princess side. The knight, doesn't he always have to leave because the kingdom or someone needs him? Or did I get my fairy tales wrong?"

Lucy thought about that. She didn't know what to say. "Not if the knight truly loves her. The dragon-

Laxus smiled, "seems to me no one asked the dragon it's feeling on the matter." He chewed on the end of a pencil as he said that.

Lucy didn't know what to say to that. She nodded and returned back to working. She heard his chair rock backwards finally. When she finally looked to see if he was staring at her still, she sighed internally; relieved he wasn't. They slowly forced the awkwardness between them to disappear. They worked nonstop until dinner.

Lucy and Laxus were looking over a purchase order for the bar. They lingered next to one another.

Laxus's breath was tingling in her ear. She shuddered as she felt this odd sensation go down her side. Her vagina was humming and felt warm. She felt warm, Laxus pinned her between both of his arms. Lucy tried to not stare at them. His large manly looking arms.

The thought of him holding her in a tight embrace like he had in her dreams, made her feel achingly empty. She ached for the feeling of giddiness she felt rubbing her pubic bone against his body.

Laxus was surprised to hear her softly moan. He looked down and forward a bit, so he could see her face look torn. She was staring at one of his arms.

"Everything ok?" He teased bending down further, his lips now inches from her ears. Laxus held his head there for a moment, taking her scent in. She smelled what he would describe as a toasty warm smell, and vanilla, along with something sweet.

"You smell good by the way-" he whispered. He was gripping the table. He could smell her wanting him. It was all made worse by the fact he wanted her.

"I do?" She whispered.

"Like strawberries and some perfume-" He heard Lucy's heart thumping in his ears.

"Thank you-" she said in a strangled manner. She could feel the heat coming from his body.

"No problem." He whispered.

Lucy turned to look at him. Their eyes locked again. Lucy stared at him, her mouth parted as if she wanted to speak. But she didn't know what to say.

Finally the communications lacrima began to ring. Lucy and Laxus jumped realizing how close they were to one another. Lucy blushed and hid behind her hair as Laxus reluctantly walked away to answer.

Lucy felt her chest tighten and stomach sink the minute he walked away. She held her chest. She thought about that intense moment they shared. She watched Laxus answer the call. Her stomach flipped while she missed him near her.

Lucy felt guilty. It was all too much, the apples, the song, that moment... It was all too much she decided, after feeling confused over her own feelings. Lucy took a deep breath before excusing herself claiming she should call it a night and went downstairs after he got off the call.

Laxus stared after her, as she left. He looked around his office and hated that it seemed more empty now that she was gone, even if they worked mostly in silence today.

* * *

After a few hours, Lucy was saying goodnight to everyone when she noticed Laxus's office light on. She took a deep breath in. She marched up the stairs. To her surprise, he wasn't in his office. But at his table. Well she dubbed it his table, before banishment he would sit at that exact spot feet on the table. He would listen to music then, now he was looking through some old books.

"Whatcha doing there Sparky?" She teased feeling better now after some space from him. Laxus looked up, he looked faintly dazed until his eyes narrowed. His eyes became clear. "Did you just call me Sparky?" He was annoyed.

"Yeah. I kinda like it." She said leaning against the table. Laxus looked up. "You're lucky I have a thousand other things to focus on," he pointed a finger at her. It sparked a bit, "or you would get it."

Lucy smiled and grabbed said finger, Laxus's eyes narrowed like an annoyed cat. He sat back a little. Lucy felt a little embolden seeing him off guard.

"If you haven't noticed," she whispered in his ear. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Laxus blinked. Her hair wafted around her face. His thick beautiful eye lashes were fluttering. Lucy smiled, she moved around him placing a hand on either side. Which was difficult apparently. Him being so broad shouldered and all. She thought about her dream last night where she struggled having her legs hooked around his shoulders. She felt all the blood rush to her face and her vagina hummed practically in happiness.

"So whatcha up to?" She asked, trying to ignore her arousal. Laxus looked at her hands on either side of him. He lifted an eyebrow. "Stop that." He said pointedly.

"Stop what?" She asked laughing.

Laxus looked annoyed, and something else she would describe as embarrassed. "This. Whatever this arm thing is." He said

Lucy smiled. "You do this all the time!"

"And it's ok when I do it!" Laxus laughed. "This is not."

"But but!" Lucy stamped her feet backing away.

"Consent is important." He teased. Laxus's lips turned upwards thinking about that sex dream when she said that exact phrase. Lucy also remembered it and blushed harder.

"So what are you looking at?" Lucy grudgingly walked away. Laxus noticed her frown. He watched her intently.

"I managed to look at some documents involving a firm Macao used during the Skip."

Lucy nodded, as she went around the table to face him. "And?" She asked.

"They stole from us."

Lucy's eyes widened. "That's not good." She sat down in the chair in front of him. Laxus watched her, his eyes staring at her exposed neck. Lucy noticed this and stared at him with a look of faint amusement and shyness. She coughed, regaining his focus again.

He coughed, "you know those surge charges you get on your bills. And for the most part you just let it go and pay it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You realize who you're talking to right?"

Laxus cocked his head.

"Everything with limited supply is subject to surge pricing. Surge pricing just means that a given good or service is responsive to supply shortages. People tend to get riled up over pricing changes, but price is really just a 'filler' variable that brings supply & demand imbalances into equilibrium. A price that's too high will lead to excess supply, and prices that are too low will lead to shortages. Daddy did it with the railroad-"

"Oh so your dad is the reason I pay more for-"

Lucy glared playfully. "Only person who gets to speak ill-will about him is me!" She said stretching.

Laxus chuckled. "Well Fineback Son and Co is doing the same with us." He said looking back down at the page before him. "Except theirs are all scams."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "pretty sure some of daddy's were too."

Laxus looked up and smiled at Lucy. "Old man and you really didn't get along huh?"

Lucy shook her head. "I ran away from home, and he paid a guild to destroy ours and told them to do whatever was necessary remember?"

Laxus swallowed, his throat growing dry. Lucy also looked down. "You're not the only one blonde with Daddy issues." She said quietly.

Laxus looked down. "Yeah, well I won't get into my trauma but if you need someone to talk to-" he continued to stare at the paper.

Lucy smiled, "how's that fair?" She asked.

"Huh?" Laxus asked looking up.

Lucy used her hands to express herself. "I share but you don't?" She laughed.

Laxus looked at her with a peculiar stillness. "I don't talk." He said finally.

"Well we'll have to change that." Lucy said.

Laxus stared at her, he didn't know what to make of this. He never talked about his old man, ever. Not even to his team. God knows he stopped talking to his grandfather years ago about it.

Lucy reaching out grabbing his hand distracted him from his thoughts. "I'm not asking right now. Just an anecdote here and there maybe about you too."

Laxus nodded slowly unsure.

"So tell me more about this scam. What do you need?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she saw Laxus look visibly relieved at her changing the subject.

"I need a legal reason to get those files, without saying I saw those files." He said carefully.

Lucy bit her lip, Laxus tried to not notice it. She did that a lot, dream land and real life.

"Do you need them for court? Or just need them?" She asked.

Laxus leaned back. One muscular arm now hung off the chair. Lucy stared at it, thinking about her dream where they were wrapped around her. Laxus noticed her stares, while pleased she was checking him out, he wanted her to focus. He held his finger up, a quick burst of his magic flared from his fingertips. The sound of a taser going off was heard and jolted Lucy back to reality.

She blushed. "You said you already saw them?" She looked away from his arms and now his fingers.

Laxus wasn't following. "Yeah?"

"So you have them!" She laughed. She leaned over, and tapped the side of his head. "In here." Her hands brushed against his hair. It was soft much like in her dream.

"Ok-" he still didn't follow.

Lucy smiled, and leaned back. "Yes, so you dictate, I'll write." She said.

Laxus was surprised. "What? You would do that for me?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." Lucy said sitting down. She grabbed a pen and paper. "They stole from us. Fairy Tail. Which I'm a part of. Now go."

"Ok." Laxus said, leaning over. "With the party-"

Lucy began writing, she struggled to keep up with him but she did it. "For which is lawfully implied." Laxus stopped, "I think that was it." He was now pacing.

"Thank God!" Lucy laughed, her hand cramping. She rubbed her hand. Laxus looked over, his arms trapping her. Lucy smiled, biting her lip.

Laxus was looking it over, she giggled. Laxus looked at her. "What?" He asked.

Lucy looked him in the eyes. "You can do it but not me?"

Laxus looked down, his arms on either side of her. She looked smug. Laxus looked at her fondly, but it was diluted with annoyance. "Yes."

Lucy shook her head.

"By the way great job Blondie." He held out his hand. Lucy high fived it. "It's Lucy." She said stubbornly.

Laxus's eyes were lit up. "Prefer Blondie."

Lucy huffed, but her annoyance melted away. Laxus looked at Lucy with something like admiration and respect.

Lucy was caught off guard. "What?" She asked.

"Your mind is just incredible." He said.

Lucy blushed. She returned the look back at him then in that moment.

"What?" Laxus asked, stunned himself.

Lucy blushed pushing back her hair. "Your mind is incredible as well." She said with a pretty shyness.

Laxus scoffed. "Of course it is."

Lucy laughed, "you're so vain and cocky." She laughed.

"And you're not?" He teased. "I see the way you flaunt around here. You know what you're doing every time you show that figure of yours and that brain of yours." He said leaning into Lucy, at such an angle he could bury himself into the crook of her neck.

Lucy blushed. "Yeah well it's all useless. It's always for Natsu most of the time. And Natsu never notices."

Laxus scowled. He backed off, Lucy flinched. The air was now different. Laxus was no longer in the mood to be flirty. "Well I already said he's an idiot." He walked away, putting distance between them. Lucy looked down, now realizing she ruined a moment.

"Hey!" Mira called walking up the stairs. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Lucy looked over at Laxus, who shook his head.

"Going home." Laxus said. He grabbed his stuff from the table. And walked down the stairs.

Lucy took a shaky breath in. Exhaling as she stood up.

"Lucy? Everything ok?" Mira asked. She looked at Laxus's retreating form and Lucy's.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Lucy said walking down stairs. "I think I just need to go home and get some sleep." She said leaving Mira to lock up, feeling rather down.


	8. Night IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally the chapter that got me reported or it may have been the whole story...the guy actually didn't tell me what rule I broke just that I was reported and told to talk to ZadArchie....I'm really not quite sure....but this chapter was insanely fun to write y'all like as you can guess by the chapter Lucy got to role play as a naughty princess and it was hella fun lol like I had fun writing and I hope y'all enjoy it too. This is all I got of the story so far. I would like to reiterate that I will be updating one more time on FF.net explaining that the story has been reported and that from now on chapters for this story will be updated on here. Not all my stories will be making their way over here. Just maybe my writing that's considered MA. BTW shout out to CowseatGrass and Cherrilocks I see y'all always following or favorting my stuff so thank you from the bottom of my heart and happy new year y'all. See y'all in Day 5!
> 
> oh ps: So the dreams are alternating so remember one night it's Laxus fantasy but it will be in Lucy's POV. SO it is how Lucy is experiencing Laxus's fantasy. And vice versa, so in this particular chapter it is Lucy's fantasy but Laxus's POV

**Chapter 8: Night IV: The Princess & Dragon**

* * *

When Laxus got home he was annoyed. He was painfully reminded that Blondie wasn't his. Or that she was in love with someone else and no one had yet to figure out if Natsu felt the same for Lucy.

He said he loved her. Great. Now do you want to sleep with her? Apparently that was a yes….of sorts.

He wanted to snuggle with her.

 _Well so do I, but I wanna do other things than just sleeping._ He rubbed his face. He thought about everything. These past few days were insane. ' _Do you want to do things like that to Blondie? Huh Natsu?'_

Let's rethink everything shall we?

Day 1: Blondie hot outfit, I go to bed I have a hot sex dream where I eat her out and it was amazing

Day 2: I wake up and Jiji makes me work with her. I tell her, and then I go to bed again, and I have another sex dream. This one, was incredibly fantastic morning sex.

Day 3: We work together. Then I go to bed and what I thought was not a dream, we had amazing sex in my kitchen.

Day 4: She basically admits she loves Natsu but we had some obvious sexual tension and chemistry. And Flame Brain left but not before saying hey I love her but was confused about dating. And I apparently lose my mind over her when I barely know her.

_'Fuck you Natsu.'_

Laxus flinched. The way he thought that in his head made him feel guilty. Laxus stared at his bed, they would have continued last night in his bed if it had been real. But he woke up. He wondered if he would dream of them having sex again. And if he did, what would happen this time?

When Laxus's head hit the pillow, he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He thought about it briefly, but he was enjoying going to bed now, and he was falling asleep faster than normal. _'Funny, you could say my dreams are better than real life.'_ He chuckled to himself, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Laxus was kneeling in a room that he would say was lavish. It was made of stone, and the room was circular. He looked around, there was a big comfy bed. And tapestries and portraits all over the stone walls. A large detailed adorned fireplace was roaring taking away the chill he was certain would be here if it weren't for it going.

He looked around, his eyes scanned the room. When his eyes landed on a curvaceous woman they stopped.

He nodded appreciatively.

"Well, well Blondie." He got up and walked across the room. He studied her, she was clothed in some see through material that wrapped around her body. It looked like it was lavender, a really pale lavender. It had a wicked jewel- _'what was the word. Broach. That was it.'_

It looked bronze and some kind of serpent made of jewels. Laxus's eyes traveled upwards to her face, he smiled. She was beautiful. Her hair was up and in all sorts of braids with a tiara thing on top of her head.

"You look good." He murmured.

Lucy smiled politely. "Thank you." Laxus saw her look almost disappointed. But it went away so quickly he wasn't sure. He felt annoyed. _'Something wrong?'_

"I suppose you're wondering probably why you're here."

Laxus shrugged. "I am. But I'm sure. You'll have an answer for me." He said sounding unattached from the whole thing.

Lucy smiled in a different way. This time it was more sinful. Laxus committed that look to memory. Lucy Heartfilia's innocent face looking sinful was something to behold. The look told him she was up to something, something she had never done before.

"Laxus you've been plucked to test your obedience!" Lucy purred.

Laxus stared at Lucy, her supple curves were barely being covered in this see through cloth. He didn't know what it was. But he could see her nipples clearly through the material.

Laxus wanted to snatch her in his hands quickly. "This Blondie could be fun. But I'm a little too dominant for this role play." He said walking around what looked like what he dubbed a mini throne room.

Lucy's face morphed into a hard scowl. To be honest he didn't think she had it in her. Another look he committed to memory. "Laxus that's not how this works. You're being tested on your obedience. Obedience to me. To your princess."

"Is that what you are to me? My Princess." He smiled at her amused.

Lucy looked at him with barely concealed fondness. "Yes." She toyed with the tiara on her head. "You see if you fail to perform. To my satisfaction, you'll be-" her face morphed into worry.

Laxus was confused. "I'll be what?"

"I was going to say exiled, but I suppose if you're the subject, that may be too harsh even for a role play."

Laxus flinched. "Me and exilement get along great." He muttered. He saw from the corner of his eye Blondie sit up a little straighter. Resuming her role of a princess.

"You'll be thrown in a dungeon then." She sniffed.

Laxus rolled his eyes. His dreams were getting weirder but they hadn't disappointed him yet.

Laxus folded his arms and shook his head. He got back down on one knee for Blondie. He saw her smile in delight. Before going back into character. He smiled looking down, her smile giving him joy.

"You know for years," Lucy drawled, her hands running up and down her couch. "The aristocrats have been toying with the peasant folk for centuries like this-"

"I know, and it's asinine too." Laxus snorted. He broke off seeing Lucy's look of frustration and admiration.

"While I agree. This is a role play. So play along!"

"Got it, shutting up." Laxus smirked. He could see her becoming more bold in these dreams which he was liking immensely.

Lucy shot him one last glare before she got back into character. "You should feel lucky." She sniffed pressing down the ends of the material that covered her body. "That I'm allowing such an act to happen." Laxus followed her hand, her hand was palming her pussy for a minute before trailing down her thighs. "In front of my regal self." Lucy giggled, shaking her head. "Sorry, give me a moment."

Laxus smiled, _'this is ridiculous.'_

She toyed with a piece of cloth that was wrapped around her shoulder, she slowly pulled it down revealing more skin.

She played with her hair, her finger tips trailing across her chest. Laxus stared everywhere her hand landed. "Mister Dreyar, I've heard of your many feats. But I must ask, are you up to this one?"

Laxus's narrowed playfully at Lucy. "I think I can adequately please you Princess. So much so that you'll be shaking, your legs may even be useless afterwards."

Lucy's eyes widened. She bit her bottom lip."I would like you to take off your shirt for me."

Laxus rolled his eyes smirking. "If it would please milady."

"It would. Immensely." She whispered, she looked wide eyed. Almost innocent.

Laxus stared at her as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Lucy stared at him, her thighs rubbing together. He could hear the sound of the cloth she was wearing rub against one another. She licked her lips as he slowly discarded the shirt off to the side.

Laxus felt a bit smug watching Lucy study him so intensely. He felt his dick getting harder as she stared at the bulge in his pants growing larger. He found it strangely hot having her check him out like a wolf that hadn't eaten anything in years.

"Do you see something you like?"

"I found something I really like." She breathed.

"And what is it that pleases you?" He teased.

Lucy laughed hysterically. "I think you know what pleases me. You know what I want." She said in a sultry manner.

Laxus smirked at her.

"Now take it out. I want you to take off your pants next."

Laxus began taking off his pants but Lucy tsked him. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Slower."

Laxus rolled his eyes.

Lucy huffed in response.

Laxus relented and slowly took off his pants.

Lucy closed her eyes, as he unzipped his pants. She sighed opening them. "I love that sound." She admitted opening her eyes. Lucy looked at him appreciatively. "Turn to the side."

Laxus did as he was told. He noticed Lucy checking out his ass and his erection. Lucy bit her lip.

"Mister Dreyar, tell me how much would you like to touch me?" Lucy asked. Laxus was surprised. She looked and sounded like a pompous-airheaded-that-takes-pleasure-in-others-pain- kind-of-aristocrat. He wondered if she was like that in her old life. Something told him she wasn't, but she was playing the part well.

"I really want to get my hands and teeth on your boobs." Laxus said eyeing them. Lucy smiled, "these?" She said palming them. Laxus nodded. He was about to lunge at her when she stopped him.

"No, no. I want you to stay right there. Don't come any closer."

Laxus was confused.

"I'm not sure what you've done to earn this." She tweaked one of her own nipples. Laxus heard the material around her thighs rubbing together. Laxus growled. "And what do I have to do, to get what I want?" Laxus asked impatiently.

Lucy smiled. It was the opposite of her normal smile. Lucy commanded Laxus to lie down on the bed. Laxus nodded slowly but the minute he lied down on the bed he felt restraints on his wrists appear. "Blondie." He growled. He saw her walk slowly over to him.

Lucy stood over him. "Shhhh tonight I wanna be in charge." She whispered, placing a finger over his mouth. She gave him a pleading look. Laxus glared but nodded slowly. "Not ok."

Lucy smiled wanly. "Safe word is apples?"

Laxus gave her an incredulous look. "Tomorrow paperwork will be hell for you." He muttered.

Lucy laughed, "isn't this a dream?"

Laxus looked crossed at that being pointed out.

She climbed on top of him. Laxus watched her straddle him. She kissed him on the mouth, Laxus grudgingly opened his mouth. Their tongues wrestling in his mouth. Lucy pulled back with a sigh. "I could get used to having you tied up." She whispered, running her manicured nails down his chest.

Laxus growled in response. Lucy smiled at him. Laxus found it hard to be angry in that moment. She looked adorable, he still wanted to beat her, but she looked adorable.

"Mister Dreyar tell me in explicit detail what you want to do to me?" She breathed into his neck.

"I want to grab you by the throat, and slam you against that wall over there." He said gesturing to a wall nearby. Lucy sat up. Laxus didn't take his eyes off of her. "I want to kiss you long and slowly. My hands squeezing your body."

Laxus was watching Lucy shiver as he told her what he wanted to do to her. She looked into his eyes, a hungry and desperate look clouded it.

Lucy slowly peeled herself away from him. "I want to watch you pleasure yourself while you tell me this fantasy." She whispered.

Laxus felt the restraints loosen enough to where he could do so. Laxus hesitated, _'this is weird.'_ In all his time of being a sexually active adult he never pleasured himself in front of a woman. And definitely not in handcuffs. He slowly began to caress himself, Lucy watched him intently.

"Tell me exactly what you would do to me." She whispered, her jaw clenched tightly.

"You're going to love it when I caress your body, my hands squeezing those wonderful tits of yours."

Lucy nodded circling him, Laxus smirked smelling her get turned on. "While I'm touching you with one hand, I want the other to be inside your pussy. I want to rub it top to bottom. I want to feel how wet you get-" Laxus closed his eyes, he was holding back in a moan. He was slowly getting himself off imagining it.

He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath in. "I want to stick my fingers in your mouth, and make you suck all your juices off my fingers."

Lucy stared at him, she looked slightly predatory.

"I want to grab you by your hair and throw you down on the bed. And kiss every part of your body. Leaving your pussy for last. Then I'm going to eat you out."

Lucy nodded.

"I want to suck on your clit and lick your pussy until you're screaming. Until it's dripping wet for me."

Lucy whined softly.

"I want to make you cum in my mouth over and over again. Until I climb on top of you and squeeze you by the throat. As I do that I want to slam my dick hard inside of you. Once you've stretched out to take me in completely I want to start fucking you." He groaned as he felt himself getting closer to cumming.

"I want to pound into you hard and fast, hearing you scream how badly you want me."

Lucy stared at him, he could see her resisting touching herself. Her hands clenching and unclenching.

"I want to fuck you in as many positions as I can, and make you scream my name. I want to hear you beg me to cum because you can't handle it anymore. And that's going to send me over the edge-"

Laxus could feel himself about to cum, but Lucy stopped him, her hand stopping his. "Beg." She asked her voice uneven.

Laxus glared at her, "no."

Lucy smiled mischievously. "You won't beg for me?"

Laxus rolled his eyes. "I don't beg for anyone. I just take what I want or work for it."

Lucy smiled at him. "Do you want me right now?"

"You know that I do." Laxus responded with a grunt. "I just told you that."

"I wanna hear how badly you want it though." Lucy explained.

Laxus stared at her. "I don't beg." Laxus reminded her in a harsher tone. Lucy pouted at that. Her hands falling to her sides. "You're so lucky this isn't real. Because a real aristocrat or princess wouldn't put up with this." She said.

Laxus smirked. "I would never go down without some fight." He said.

Lucy smiled, "of course not. But I wish you would just play along!" She huffed. "I could start treating this like how a real aristocrat would treat this."

"And how's that?" He snorted laughing. Lucy glared, she grabbed her whip from the side table and cracked it near his foot. Laxus's eyes widening was the only thing that showed his absolute shock she did that.

"Kitty's playing naughty." His lips turned upwards. "You're lucky I'm tied up just enough to where I can't get you."

Lucy looked over him from where she was standing. "There was an aristocrat I knew from parties, she would force the serfs on her land to sexually pleasure her. When they got too spirited as she would call it, she would enjoy beating them into submission. They lived to pleasure her and they hated it."

Laxus lifted his head to stare at her. "And?"

Lucy looked down, "she was very explicit after a few glasses of wine on how she got them to that point."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Well then, what's next Princess?" He asked, challenging her. He didn't think Blondie had it in her. He was mocking her and she knew it.

Lucy looked up at him, smiling her smile not as innocent but not quite devious either. "Beg for me to give you what you want." She said simply.

"Blondie-"

Lucy cracked the whip again. Laxus's eyes narrowed.

"This is really happening isn't?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

Lucy nodded. "I kinda want to know how this all works." She shrugged calmly.

Laxus threw his head back huffing in annoyance. Lucy looked down and cracked her whip down on Laxus's chest. His eyes went wide. "Apples." He growled.

Lucy looked apologetic. "Sorry."

Laxus looked up at her. "When I'm free-"

Lucy blushed. "You can have your revolt and overthrow the princess and make her your slut."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Until then." She cracked her whip this time off to the side to where it nearly hit his shoulder. It made a loud crack in the air. "I'm in charge-dragon."

Laxus sighed in defeat. "Yes your highness." In his tone a bit mocking.

Lucy smiled, she looked amused though.

"Seriously why Princess though?" Laxus asked, genuinely curious.

Lucy cocked her head, "it's what my spirits call me."

Laxus rolled his eyes, "do this with all your spirits?"

Lucy cracked her whip this time it hit his inner thigh. Laxus winced.

"Somewhere a constellation called Virgo is bawling her eyes out." Lucy laughed to herself.

"Huh?" Laxus asked, confused.

Lucy laughed again, shaking her head. "Nothing. No. I don't do this with them. Also my original spirits called me that. It carried on. I never felt ok with Mistress. Or Master."

"Mistress Lucy." Laxus thought about it. "Needs more leather and less kittens."

Lucy smiled crookedly. She cracked the whip at his thigh again. Laxus hissed, "you're very good at that."

Lucy continued to smile. "I know." She said pleased.

"You were born to be a spoiled princess and boss people around." Laxus teased trying to restore humor into the conversation. He hoped to rattle her.

Lucy shook her head. "I was engaged to a prince. So I was destined to be one."

Laxus stopped smiling. "You were!?" He was taken aback. Lucy nodded. "Now enough chatter! I want to put that mouth to good use!" She smiled excitedly. "Mainly that tongue. So tell me Mister Dreyar. Do you think your cock is worthy enough to stick into my-" she paused thinking about it. "My pussy." She cocked her head after that.

Laxus stared at her pussy. He thought about driving his cock into that wet silky tight chamber of hers. "I think it is. If you would untie me I could show you." He said his tone was sweet. Too sweet. Lucy turned to glare at him. "The minute I let you go, the minute I'll have to play by your rules."

Laxus shrugged, not ashamed at all, "this is true." He was still trying to get her to come to him.

"How badly do you wish for me to be naked?" She asked him.

"You know I do." He watched Lucy walk around the bed. She picked up his dick and began using her hand to pleasure him. Laxus threw his head back, eyes closed. "Fuck. Like that."

Lucy stopped the minute he started groaning.

Laxus opened his eyes frustrated. "You're stopping?" He said in a frustrated tone.

"I am." Lucy replied. She got up and walked away. Laxus glared. "So not ok." He grumbled.

"I want you to tell me how much you want me." She said with baited breath.

Laxus bit his tongue. He hated that he was doing this. No woman had ever told him what to do in bed unless it was how he could improve his tongue game. But he was 15 then when that happened. But now he felt compelled to do what she asked. And he hated and loved it.

"I want you to take whatever you have on, off."

"How badly?" Lucy lit up. She hoped he would play along.

Laxus was trying to figure out how to play this on his terms. "I need you, I _need_ that sweet little cunt of yours right now." He growled.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Laxus looked down. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing, he didn't beg. "Please." He ended up asking, eyebrow raised silently questioning if that was the right thing to do.

She finally to his delight, unpinned the jewel thing that held it all together. Laxus watched her slowly unwrap the cloth around her, it slowly fell to the ground.

"I want you to start stroking it again for me."

Laxus raised his eyebrow. Lucy stared at him expectantly. Laxus sighed but did as he was asked.

"Slower." Lucy said, biting on a finger. Lucy grabbed one of her tits, she began massaging it. "I have to admit, I loved watching you get hard earlier."

Laxus watched her hands. "I'm glad I could please." He teased. "I could do a lot more if you let me-"

Lucy stopped, she cracked the whip this time it wrapped around his wrist. He was impressed. "We'll get there." She said in a sultry way. She released him after that. "Continue." She ordered.

Laxus continued.

"I wanna see you cum for me." She said.

Laxus shook his head, he was at a loss. He closed his eyes, an image of Lucy playing with herself came into his head. Her pussy dripping wet for him. He thought about squeezing those perky pink nipples of hers and his hand around her throat. He imagined himself fucking her until she was begging again. He groaned as he came. Thick long ropes came out of his dick landing on his body. He cracked open an eye and saw Lucy biting a finger. She was using her other hand to tweak her nipples. She was shaking. He felt his dick softening.

"You better keep it hard-" she growled looking at it. "I'm not through with you yet."

Laxus felt a thrill go down his spine hearing her talk like that. She cracked the whip again near his foot. "Keep on stroking that wonderful cock of yours-" she breathed.

Laxus nodded, he watched her lick her fingers and then play with her nipples. He growled in frustration. He could smell her arousal in the air.

"Keep stroking, God, if you could only feel how wet I am." She whispered, playing with her pussy.

Laxus gritted his teeth. "I can imagine. I can smell it."

Lucy smiled deviously, "is my little dragon ready to please me?"

Laxus glared at Lucy. "Excuse you, little? Little girl-" Laxus growled."There is only so much I'll put up with!"

Her whip cracking again on his thigh silenced him. "Not ok with this." He mumbled. He hated not having control.

"I need you to trust me." Lucy whispered suddenly. Laxus glared at her.

"Do you?" She asked him again, her eyes on him.

Laxus thought about that and he was surprised. He nodded, he trusted Blondie.

Lucy smiled putting down the whip. She climbed on top of him. "You're going to eat me out now." She whispered.

Laxus smirked looking upwards. "Blondie, I don't know if this suits you."

"It's Princess for tonight." Lucy quipped. She smiled however in a sultry sinful way that left him excited. He mentally called his dick a traitor at getting hard over this. She climbed on the bed again, and on top of his face. She rubbed her pussy up and down his face. "Be a good little dragon, and eat your princess's pussy. Isn't that what you like to do."

Laxus smiled, "you're lucky I love eating out." He set to work pleasuring his princess. Laxus hated a part himself for enjoying this.

Lucy moaned. When she regained her voice, she breathed: "that was my nickname. Lucky Lucy."

Laxus stopped for a minute. "Did not know that." He squeezed her ass, Lucy moaned.

"Is my Princess feeling satisfied?"

Lucy leaned her head against the wall, Laxus's tongue was doing wonders. Her legs were shaking. "Oh my God. Laxus!" She gyrated her hips back and forth. Lucy was shaking so hard she nearly lost control. She panted trying to get a hold of herself.

"You're being a good subject." She laughed. She tried to cling to the wall. His tongue was causing her to melt. "Stick that tongue deep inside of me. You're the best dragon a princess could ask for."

Laxus gripped her hips hard, his tongue biting the skin around her pussy. "Oh my God." She whispered. "Yes. Laxus more!" She screamed as he licked at her clit.

Laxus felt her cum in his mouth, the smell and feeling of her cumming inside his mouth drove him wild. He could smell and taste her everywhere as her screams filled his ears. Laxus smirked while finishing up his handy work.

When she was done, she picked herself up and awkwardly lowered herself until she was face to face with him.

Lucy looked adoringly down. Laxus thought for a vague moment that she looked like an angel in the candle light. She lowered herself onto his dick playing with his emotions, the tip not going in. He bucked his hips upwards. Lucy laughed sitting higher up to where he didn't go in.

"Damn it Lucy!" He growled in frustration.

Lucy smiled, "you said my name." There was happiness in her voice as she said that.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" He growled, missing the point entirely. "I don't know what game you think you are playing-"

Lucy hmmed as she dragged a fingernail down his chest. "A game I want to play." She said haughtily.

"Lucy!"

Lucy kissed his jaw, her pussy still out of reach. "I should be whipping you for not calling me Princess, but I love hearing my name roll off your lips in this manner.

She smiled seeing his gray eyes fixed on hers, he was annoyed and she was loving it. She smirked as she slowly sat on his dick. After a few heart pounding seconds Laxus could feel his dick fully inside of her. He groaned.

Lucy leaned her head against his forehead. "God you feel incredible." She whispered.

Laxus smiled, eyes still closed. "Right back at you Princess."

Lucy kissed his jaw. Lucy rode him slowly, Laxus threw his head back. He growled when he felt her let his dick slide out."Blond- I mean Princess." He started, not quite sure she wouldn't use that whip against him again.

Lucy wiggled against the tip of his dick against her wet pussy. "I'm sorry is there something you want?"

Laxus glared. "Lucy Heartfilia." He growled as he felt her rub her cunt up and down his body now. She toyed with his dick, rubbing it against her entrance again.

Lucy laughed hysterically. "What do you say?"

Laxus glared. "Put my dick back inside of you. So that I can pleasure you." He asked in a way that let her know she was pulling his teeth in a vain way to unlock the magic words that gave him what he wanted.

Lucy smiled. "I'll give A for effort, not very convincing though." She whispered into his neck. Laxus growled, as Lucy slid his tool back inside of her. Laxus closed his eyes, _'god she feels amazing.'_

She was wet, and tight. Laxus could feel his hands clenching and unclenching. He could feel Lucy getting close to breaking all over again. He gritted his teeth. He was going to scream when he felt Lucy climb off of him. Laxus opened his eyes ready to let her have it. But stopped when he saw her looking down at him amused.

"Please me." She whispered, kissing him deeply. The restraints finally disappeared around his wrists.

Laxus growled and flipped them over. Lucy screamed in delight. Laxus quickly maneuvered himself to where he could thrust into her, causing her to moan. "God that feels incredible."

He stayed like that for a moment, happy to be buried inside of her. He bit her neck harshly. "You've been extremely naughty, Princess. Playing with a dragon isn't a smart thing to do." He bit her shoulder. Lucy cried out.

Laxus thrusted deeper and deeper inside of her. Determined to make her pay a little, but something told him secretly this was what she wanted.

Laxus closed his eyes enjoying how good she felt. Tight, and warm. She was so wet it was dripping down her thighs. _'Must have really gotten off of during all of that.'_

Laxus pumped slowly in and out of her. Lucy was breathing raggedly. "Laxus-so- good!" She screamed as he hit the right angles.

He flipped them over back on to his back. Lucy began slowly impaling herself on his dick. "Oh God. Yes!"

She continued to grind against him. She placed his hand at her clit. "I want you to shock me."

Laxus did as he was told, he loved seeing her come undone in that moment. She squirted so hard on him his dick slipped more than once. She was screaming loudly riding him as she squirted all over him. "Oh my god. You feel so amazing." She cried, bucking her hips wildly. She kept on rocking herself on his dick adjusting herself in different positions. Laxus could feel her walls clamping around him, squeezing him. He could feel himself nearing the end of his rope. But before he could get there, Lucy started to falter in her rhythm; she was panting hard, until she finally stopped. She groaned in pain. Laxus looked up at her. "Having issues, my Princess?" He teased. "Do you not wish to get yourself off yet?"

Lucy smiled at him, her hair was sticking out in different directions. She pulled her hair back. "I honestly didn't think you would be into this."

"I always surpass expectations Princess. My Princess." He whispered the last part.

Lucy giggled leaning forward her forehead against his. "I unfortunately do not have the hip stamina or whatever for this. My abs are on fire and I want to cum in that special way you seem to make me able to do."

Laxus stared at her, he suddenly rolled her over. Lucy squeaked, as Laxus somehow manhandled her into being on her stomach. He pulled her onto all fours. He quickly slid his dick inside of her causing Lucy to groan loudly.

Laxus smirked as he began to pound into her. Lucy screamed as Laxus slapped her ass. He would grab her hips slamming her into him feeling him go deeper inside of her. The sounds of their love-making echoing in the room loudly.

Laxus smiled deviously hearing Lucy scream and cry curse words into her pillow. He changed his angle slightly, hitting an area that seemed to have her come undone in all the other dreams.

Lucy screamed at Laxus to not stop, Laxus smirked, more than happy to obey that little request, cumming right as she did with a groan. Lucy was shaking as she collapsed into the bed. Her body shaking as he rubbed at her clit having her ride out the last few moments of her orgasm. Her screams nearly hurting his ears that he was doing too much.

Laxus continued to smile, as he finally collapsed beside her. He looked over at her, a huge smile was on her face.

"I wasn't very dominating, but I kinda liked that." She laughed.

Laxus rolled his eyes, laughing. "You liked ordering me around?"

"Kinda. Having a man like you doing my every whim is kinda exciting." She whispered. Lucy snuggled into him, kissing his cheek. "This dream, and the others, I wish they were real." She whispered into his cheek, guilt tinged her voice.

Laxus looked at her. Her eyes were reflecting some sort of adoration compared to her voice. Laxus was confused. "Why's that?" He asked. The world started to go fuzzy again. Dream Lucy was being ripped away from him but this time she looked disappointed. Before Laxus opened his eyes, he saw her brown ones looking back at him filled with pain and longing...


End file.
